Protecting Fairy Tail
by cbzimmer2
Summary: Miss Sonja (OC) has always protected Fairy Tail and Earth-land from the horrors of the underworld. After a dream Sonja came directly to Fairy Tail's aid to stop the darkness from rising, she rejoins Fairy Tail as a new member. Being close to Team Natsu changes her and the way she views life. Even with the power of Nakama at her back she still might lose everything she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

This is my first FanFiction, ever. I am excited to see what people think about my writings. Please let me know if I should continue the series. Thanks

A mysterious figure walked into the Fairy Tail guild and walked right into the master's office. She didn't say a word to anyone, for there was no need, no one there would know who or what she was. She needed to see Makarov right away the dream last night made her worry. She could see the horrific deaths of the guild members when she closed her eyes and heard the blood curdling screams when she didn't force the thoughts away. While no one in Fairy Tail knew who she was, she knew and cared for all of them greatly, especially Nastu Dragneel, for him she had to up hold a promise that was made centuries ago.

Gildarts Clive sat in his new office, unaware of the woman that was so close by. He jumped up as an unfamiliar figure walked into his office.

"Makarov, we need to talk," she simply stated as she walked into the office. As she looked up she noticed someone else was sitting in the Masters office. She stared at him confused, while it had been close to 50 years since she had been in Fairy Tail she figured she would have heard about Makarov giving up his position or him dying.

"Sorry, but Makarov isn't the Master anymore, but I am Gildarts the new Master," he answered still slightly confused on how she thought she could order around one of the ten wizard saints. "And you are?"

"If you are the master than you know exactly who I am, and more importantly what I am" she directly stated, "you should have been told when you got the position."

"Oh" he said confused, "well I am still new at this, wanna give me a refresher on who exactly you are?" he said now slightly worried.

"Miss Sonja, is the name I go by now," she said hoping that she would not have to explain herself and that he would know from her name.

"Ah," Gildarts said, "I have heard a little about you, I honestly didn't think you were still alive."

She used her magic to put sound barriers up, no need to cause a panic early. She laughed bitterly at that last part, her dead? Only in her wildest dreams.

"No I am not dead, I can only die if I will it," she admitted. "I have come to talk to you about something important, something incredibly serious and everyone's lives are at stake."

Gildarts was a little taken back by her last sentence, "What's going on?" he said deadly serious. If Cana, his daughter, was put in danger and he would listen to what this woman had to say and protect her no matter what.

"I have had a dream on a war to come to Fairy Tail, the demons in my dream are nasty while not everyone in this guild dies a large portion does and the rest lose their fighting spirit which makes the world vulnerable for the dark guilds to take reign," she started to explain.

Gildarts laughed at her last comment, he knew everyone in Fairy Tail well enough to know they would never lose heart and they would all die before they let the darkness consume the world.

Miss Sonja could not believe what he did, she told him enough that he should listen and take her seriously but he laughed, if she didn't have a backup plan and was relying on him she would have killed him for taking her so lightly. "What is so funny?" she stated without trying to hide her anger.

"Look, lady I don't know who you are or if you are Miss Sonja as you claim to be but Fairy Tail will never lose their fighting spirit, it is what makes us the strongest guild in Foire," he countered.

She understood what he was saying, he didn't know her or what she has done, secretly, for this guild, only Makarov did because she had previously met him and he did go on some missions with her. She sighed, "Look I know this is hard to believe but its true, in four months time demons will attack this guild and I need to prepare everyone here to fight demons."

"I can't trust you, trust is earned not given. For all I know you maybe one of these demons that you are trying to warn me about," he countered.

She smirked he had no idea how close to the truth he was, she was a raven haired woman that looked about the age of twenty. Her black hair went down to her mid-back. She had pale skin, the color of porcelain, and deep blue eyes; she had an hour glass figure that most girls would kill for. While she was slim she was well built, you could tell she had a lot of raw power. But she hated her appearance; she knew she was only appealing because it made her deadly. People trusted her because she seemed like she would not harm a soul, but she often killed them before they had a chance to figure out just how deadly she could be. The biggest thing that gave her away as something other than human was the sharp canines that grew in her mouth, they elongated when she fed. She learn a long time ago how to smile and talk without showing them.

"I refuse to explain myself to you, but I respect the fact that you don't throw out your trust and that you make people earn it." She removed her cloak just enough so that her black Fairy Tail make was showing on her upper forearm, "would you mind removing this?" she asked.

He looked at her slightly confused, "yes, but why?"

"Don't worry I will return and have it placed back on but I will join this guild like a new member and earn yours and everyone's trust," she said.

"Four months is not a lot of time to earn that much trust," he said knowing that some people in the guild would not trust her.

"I am going to buy us some time, it'll take roughly three years for demons to respawn I hope that is enough time to regain the trust I once received from this place." She said smiling slightly at her words. She was good at making people trust her fascade.

Once he removed her mark she walked towards the door, she knew where the demons were and how to temporarily kill them but she was angry because once they respawned they were going to be twice as hard to put down again.

She walked back out the same way as she walked in, never saying anything to anyone, with her head low so they would not see her face.

Elsewhere in the guild….

"Who was that?" Nastu asked Mirajane, who was at the bar doing what she normally did. She was stunned she had never seen that mysterious woman before.

Natsu was worried because she didn't have scent, everyone smelled different but she didn't have a scent at all, he could not track her if he needed too. That alone made him worry. He would not be able to recognize her, so he tried to memorize how she walked but she seemed to almost glide in a fashion that would make her go unnoticed in a crowded room.

"Don't worry about her, she was just here looking at placing a request a job for the job board but decided against it." Gildarts stated as he walked out of his office. He smiled at himself for thinking of a quick lie, while he was not too worried about what she had said, he did still care about what happened to this guild and everyone in it, they were like family.

Later that night….

"Gildarts it is nice to see you," Makarov said sitting on this front porch.

"How's the retired life, old man?" Gildarts said trying to make small talk before he asked what was really on his mind.

"I have known you too long for you to lie to me, what's going on?" Makarov questioned.

"Someone came to the guild hall today, and I wanted to know a little more about her," he started, "she calls herself Miss Sonja."

Makarov's mood changed drastically, "what did she say?" he said with all the seriousness in his voice.

Gildarts explained what Miss Sonja had told him. Makarov was silent and had a slight worry in his brow.

"Gildarts, you need to trust what she says, I know you don't know her but she is one of the most powerful beings that have ever walked any universe." Makarov said.

"What exactly is she?" Gildarts questioned.

Makarov sighed, trying to think of how to explain her, "simply put she is the Goddess of War, she thrives off of the chaos that war brings. Miss Sonja is the only daughter of the darkest being, she is also the favorite."

"If she thrives of chaos why stop the dark side from rising?" Gildarts asked.

"She fights the dark within her; she hates war and death of any kind. In the underworld, her father's kingdom, she is called the Mistress of the Demons; she has her own personal army at her beck-and-call, her general, Kizak, is the most loyal and would do anything for her. Most demons hate her because of she does not allow them to wreck havoc if she is able to stop it. Her brother, the God of Torture, Thorn, is the most protective over her and loves to hurt anyone that does not obey him, because of her close relationship with him they look to take their anger out on her ," Makarov tried to explain.

"Why is she in Fairy Tail," Gildarts asked trying to get as much information on her.

"She knew the first master and agreed with the type of guild that she was trying to create, Miss Sonja swore that she would always protect the guild and the people in it," said Makarov.

"Should I be wary of her?" Gildarts asked.

"Yes, but only because she can get out of hand when she uses her full power," said Makarov while flashing back to the one mission they did together. He decided not to tell Gildarts about the missions they went on, she has only ever protected the guild. He hoped that she could again save Fairy Tail.

Elsewhere in Foire in a dark run-down motel….

The only sound was Miss Sonja's footsteps as she clicked down the hallway. The demons could sense her presence because she wanted them to know that she was coming for them. She wanted them to know that she was seriously pissed off that they thought they could get away with attacking Fairy Tail.

She simply walked into the room and let her magic energy flow, the power was enough for the demons to be thrown against the wall.

"You pathetic waste, how dare you think that you can attack my precious guild without me finding out!" she practically screamed at them.

None of them said a word they knew they were done for. Miss Sonja launched herself at the nearest demon. Her fangs elongated as she ripped out the throated silencing his mild screams, she licked her lips at the burning coppery taste that was in her mouth. She drained that demon dry of its blood and used the blood to give her power and locked down the motel so none of the demons could escape her wrath. She went about killing them quickly she did not want to spend too much time here. She wanted this horrible threat silenced so she could train the guild as quickly as possible.

She sensed one last demon and looked over towards him, and was shocked to see a friend. "Cain?" she said as she slowly made her way over to him.

"My Lady," he said with a slight bow of his head, "do you feel anything when you kill your own kind?"

She snarled at him, "humans have a right to live without the consent threat of the demon plague. They are not cattle."

"I guess it is more like a sense of duty to you now," he sighed, "the demons have a right to live too." He waited for her to kill him. He knew that there was no point in running, it would only anger her further and find more creative and painful ways to kill him.

Sonja drew a small dagger. She bit her lip as she eyed her prey. He was the last of the dozen demons that had threatened her guild, and was clearly the leader. Cain was a childhood friend but as she thought of her fragile mages in Fairy Tail her guilt over killing him melted away. She walked over and put her hand over his mouth. She looked him dead in the eyes and he stared defiantly back. She took the blade and slid it across his throat deep enough that the blade hit his spine.

Cain didn't move as he felt the deep pain in his throat. He looked at the sadistic smile across Sonja's face. He just stared at her as he waited for death to come and take him. As he felt his life fading away he made a silent vow to return and kill this traitor.

Sonja watched as the light faded from his eyes. She looked down at the blade in her hand, his crimson blood was still dripping off of the tip. She stuck her tongue out and with one lick cleaned the blade off. She smiled sadistically but let a tear fall down her cheek for the loss of an old friend. She inhaled the scent of blood and sweat in the room, the feeling of terror was still hanging in the air, it gave her goose bumps.

When she was finished she walked out of the motel like nothing happened and continued to walk into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

HI! Sorry It has been a while! I am going to revise some of the chapters that don't flow right, so bare with me.

Enjoy!

It had been three weeks since Gildarts had seen Miss Sonja, he was just starting to settle down from the shock at meeting the so called demon princess, when the guildhall's giant door open. A young raven haired woman stepped through it. At this time in the morning barely anyone was there. The entire guild hall was still in disarray from the party that was held last night. As she walked in she stepped over the broken chairs and tables that littered the floor. Gildarts's stomach dropped as she looked up, the first thing he noticed was the crystal blue eyes that seemed to see through him and into his soul, Miss Sonja had returned.

Miss Sonja looked up to see Mirajane and Gildarts staring at her. She put her best shy smile on, "Hello, I wanted to know if it was okay if I joined your guild?" She needed to appear as human as possible, not showing an amazing amount of power at first. She needed them to trust her, as a supernatural being first meetings always made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Of course hon, just come over here we will put the mark on you," Mirajane happily said. Sonja smiled at Mirajane's pleasant voice. Her voice was soothing, it helped Sonja feel much more relaxed.

Gildarts recognized her right away but he did not say anything because he knew that it was better for Fairy Tail to have her on their side then against them, the way Makarov described her destructive power was terrifying. He knew that if she wanted she could destroy the guildhall and some of its members without too much trouble. But even at her terrifying power he didn't really sense evil off of her, she seemed at most like an overprotective mother.

"Where do you want it and which color?" he heard Mirajane asking her.

Miss Sonja just pointed to the exact spot that where it was before when he removed it and told Mira that she wanted it black. _At least she sticks to what she is used to _he thought.

"What's your name sweetie," the beautiful bartender asked.

"Sonja Wulf" she said.

"It lovely to meet you, what magic type do you use?" she asked while getting the binder to write it down. Mirajane spent a couple seconds flipping through the binder to find an empty page. She paused at certain pages, some pages her eyes brightened and some her smiled seemed sad. Sonja could figure every member that ever joined Fairy Tail was in that binder, she is probably looking at old friends that have since left or had died of dangerous missions.

"Hell's magic," she figured it would be the easiest way to describe what she would do. Sonja could use any Underworld magic, from water from the River Styx to Hell's Fire.

"Hmm that's a new one, I can't wait to see what you can do," Mirajane said with her signature smile. Mirajane never asked too many details, if Sonja was worth having around she would see what she could do in time. Mirajane had watched many people come through the door asking too many questions could bring up memories that they would rather forget.

Sonja smiled, she could sense the ease that Mira had around the guildhall, and she knew that Mirajane would be a powerful foe. Because of that Sonja already respected her, she was the Demon of Fairy Tail but she was still humble and extremely well mannered, Sonja could understand having great power and not wanting to scare people away so easily. Behind the bar was a well-worn path that Mira would have walked on a daily basis, parts of the counter top were damaged from friendly battles between rivals. Instead of removing all of them some were still there as a reminder of how important this place was. It was home to all of the mages that are part of Fairy Tail, dead or alive.

"Would it be okay if I met the Master?" Sonja casually asked.

"Yeah, he isn't too busy today, I am Mirajane by the way, you can just call me Mira. I run the bar area and usually know everything so you can always ask me if you have a question about anything," Mira was smiling slightly as she was explaining herself.

Sonja nodded with a pleasant smile and at Mira's direction walked towards the office. She politely knocked on the door and waited for Gildarts to respond and allow her to enter.

"Come in," she heard through the closed door. She slowly opened the door to see Gildarts laying back on his office chair.

"Hi," she said with a little wave of her hand. She closed the door behind her to give them some privacy.

"Sonja Wulf? No miss to add to that?" Gildarts asked. He didn't quite understand way she would call herself something different.

"Yea, I am above anybody in this guild. We are all mages as far as I am concerned and I wouldn't want anyone to think I am better than him by calling me Miss Sonja, so Sonja is what I am going to use now," she rambled. Even Sonja didn't truly understand why she changed what she wanted to be called, just that she wanted to be accepting by the Fairy Tail members.

"I thought we had demon problems to worry about?" he asked.

"I took care of them, they will stay gone for about three years," she said. After a second she added, "I am sorry if I was a little too harsh before, I was expecting someone that was used to my strong personality," she apologized honestly. After she had fed on the demons she felt always better, the blood calmed down her nerves and allowed to process her thoughts in a more organized manner. But the blood was made her thirstier for it, every time she ate she grew hungrier for it. She has had to feed on her own kind since she left the underworld to protect Earth-land, she hated that she had to do that but accepted it as part of who she was.

He was surprised at her apology he could tell that there was something different about her today. She dressed different, she was wearing a black bikini top that was covered with a purple vest and a pair of white shorts that came down to mid thigh she had black combat boots on that came to back of her knees. She also had to short katanas strapped to her back making an x. But what surprised him was how at peace she seemed, during their last meeting she was distraught and angry now she could pass for a teenager walking in and having a conversation with what is now her guild master.

"I supposed you went to Makarov and asked about me?" she asked hoping she would not have to explain that she was the princess of hell.

"Yes, I have. I want to say I am happy to have you with us then against us," he said honestly.

She shrugged; most people would prefer that she was on their side.

"I want to thank you for allowing me to join the guild again," she said she knew Gildarts is powerful and that it would not be fun to make an enemy out of him.

"No problem, just how old are you," he asked like it had been on his mind for a while. He wasn't sure why but she made him curious about who she was. Being on the road a lot gave him the time practice to learn how to read people but she gave nothing away.

"Umm, I don't exactly know, see time travels different everywhere I go," she explained, "and at home time doesn't exist."

Gildarts shook his head. He was surprised that she was old enough to know the first Master but looked not much older than Cana.

"I want you to join a team when you go out on missions," Gildarts said, "I heard that you get carried away with your power, I want you to be paired up with Erza Scarlet. She is extremely loyal and strong enough to keep up with you."

"I highly doubt she is as strong as me but that is fine, I presume that Makarov told you that I can get carried away when I fight. But I don't like lying or keeping secrets so I would prefer if she made aware of what I am," Sonja said.

"No problem," he said as he finished the conversation.

Later that day….

"Erza, I need to talk to you," Gildarts said as he called her into his office.

Sonja used her magic to cover their conversation, while she did not mind that people knew who she was, she didn't like answering all of the questions that came with it.

Gildarts told Erza who and what Sonja was, Erza took it well. She tried not to act surprised but Sonja could tell by her heart rate and how she smelled that Erza was going to be a bit nervous to have her around. Looking at the great Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail, put Sonja in awe. Not many mages could keep up with her but with Erza's magic level and the passion what was clear in her eyes not even Sonja was completely sure that she would be able to win against Erza on a one-on-one battle.

"I want you to watch over her, she is strong so you won't have to protect her, I just want you to make sure she doesn't get out of hand while fighting," Gildarts said as he finished his description.

"I don't have a problem with that but I need to ask my other team members if they are okay with a new member joining and if they don't want her, I will leave the team," Erza answered.

Sonja felt kind of bad that she might make Erza leave people that she cared for to look after her. She was new and needed a babysitter and in return Erza would have to leave the people she trusted at her side. But before Sonja could say anything Gildarts nodded in agreement.

"She said that she will listen and before every fight you will tell her what percentage of her power she can use," said Gildarts, "only use one hundred percent if you think it is absolutely necessary."

And with that both Sonja and Erza left the Master's office, Sonja stopped Erza before they got down stairs, "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks and not thinking that I am absolutely crazy."

Erza smiled, she didn't want to believe that this small raven haired girl in front of her was capable of causing more damage than her whole team combined but she would follow the Master's orders and make friends with the goddess.

"Also can we keep what I am a secret for now? I want people to know but I want to tell them," Sonja asked.

"Yes, that makes sense," Erza retorted. Erza felt a tiny bit on distrust but it was mostly because she didn't know who this girl was. Erza would never judge anyone on their past, hers was dark enough, just on their character and now she wanted to know what the princess of hell was.

Elsewhere in the guild…

Natsu was sitting there at the bar asking Mira for something to drink; he had another dream about the mysterious girl that was in the guild a couple of weeks ago. She seemed so familiar to him, but because she did not have scent he could not place where she was from. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Erza call him, Gray and Lucy over.

"This is Sonja Wulf, she is new here and Master asked me to pair up with her, I wanted to know if it was okay if she joined our team?" she stated matter of factly.

Both Lucy and Gray shook their head yes and greeted her. Natsu could not smell her which weirded him out, he was starting to think that maybe something was wrong with his nose but agreed to her joining their team.

"What time of magic do you use?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"Hell's magic," she said.

"What's that," Gray said with his eyebrow raised.

"I don't really know how to explain my magic, basically I can call of the depths of the Earth to make me physically stronger, I can call a friend of mine, Kizak, to help, along with some other things that you will see as we go on missions together," Sonja tried to explain her power to them but found it hard because there was not really a limit on what she could do.

"Do you have fire?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah but it is really hot," She said and she produced a small black flame in the middle of her hand.

Natsu ate it; she was surprised when it did not burn him.

"Oh, that was different," Natsu stated. Sonja was suddenly worried that her fire was gross.

"By the way, this is Gray Fullbuster," Erza said as she pointed to Gray, "he is an ice-make mage."

"I am Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said introducing herself, "I am a celestial spirit mage." Sonja was quite impressed, there was not a lot of celestial mages left, but she was now concerned that one of the spirits would recognize her.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said as he pointed to his chest, "fire-dragon slayer, and that's Happy." as he pointed to blue cat that was flying about.

Sonja's heart stopped when she heard that she would be placed on a team with Natsu, she knew his father, Igneel, well and she had made a promise to him that she would always protect his children and any other dragon-slayer children. She was happy that she would be working with him, he smelt familiar to her, like his father. Igneel was a very close friend of hers and he had sought her out and personally asked her to take care of Natsu when he disappeared. Even Sonja could not find him and given the fact that she could not be bound to just this universe it said something on to where Igneel had went.

"It is amazing to be able to work with such famous mages, thank you for allowing me to join your team," Sonja said with full honesty.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet," Sonja said as she shook her head.

"You are welcome to stay with me for a little bit if you want," Lucy offered with a smile.

Sonja knew about all of the mages in Fairy Tail. She knew that Lucy was one of the newest mages in Fairy Tail. She smiled at Lucy's offer, she knew that she was being polite and trying to make her feel at home. Sonja shook her head yes at the offer. While Sonja knew she had to be on guard while with Lucy, she was happy that the blonde was accepting of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonja had slowly started to get used to things at the guild they were extremely noisy which she did not really like, but she kept mostly to herself. Mira was an easy person to talk to; she would ask Sonja how she was from time to time. Living with Lucy made it easier on her on how to act when interacting with guild members. Lucy gave a basic description of the guild members the first night Sonja stayed there.

"Ugh, I need to pay my rent this month," Lucy started to complain.

"Go pick a job that we can do," Gray told her as he started to take off his shirt.

Sonja found it odd that Gray was always naked, but Mira had told her that it was a habit that he picked up from his late teacher, Ur. So she didn't say anything about it.

Lucy came back from the job request board and found what she thought to be perfect because of the pay.

"This one seems good," Lucy said. Gray snatched the poster away.

"Looks like we are going goblin hunting," Gray said as he read over what the poster said.

"Erza can we go on a job?" Gray asked. Erza shook her head in confirmation, and then looked nervously at Sonja; she didn't want Sonja to destroy anything.

"Let's go get Natsu and Happy and head out," Erza said. As Gray and Lucy went to get Natsu, Erza pulled Sonja to the side, "I need you to be on your best behavior, okay, you seem to have a lot of self control, I just want you to be prepared," she said in a harsh whisper. Sonja gave Erza a little nod to show that she understood Erza and her concern.

In two hours all five mages were at the train station and ready to leave.

About three hours into the train ride Sonja was annoyed of the train. It was too loud and noisy, but the rocking motion made her sleepy.

"Ugh, I hate this, why can't we ever walk any where?" Natsu said after him and puked for the fifth time in an hour.

_Erza I can help him with that sickness if you want me to? _Sonja spoke telepathically directly into Erza's mind.

Erza was surprised at first but thought back, _No the others might get suspicious on why you can do that as well, just stick to the magic that you told them about._

Sonja nodded in agreement, still seeing someone that she is supposed to care about in pain was hard for her, it made her feel useless. She felt especially concerned on how Natsu felt, seeing him uncomfortable made her chest hurt.

Five hours later, they were finally in the town…

"I am hungry," Sonja said to no one in particular.

"Aye," commented Happy, followed by Natsu saying, "Me too, can I have some more of your fire?"

Sonja was a little shocked; she was surprised that Natsu could use fire for nourishment. She produced a bigger black flame and put her hand towards Natsu. Natsu quickly ate the flame.

"This black fire, gives me a lot of strength and energy, I like it," Natsu said as he patted his stomach. Sonja blushed a little at his comment.

She felt it was odd that she could possibly be attracted to Natsu. She just assumed it was because she had been close with his father and that she was just comfortable around him and brushed it off. It was obvious that Lucy already had a crush on him and she wasn't going to try and separate the two.

They continued to walk into the town. Sonja looked at everything with awe. She normally walked around at night or with her head down to make sure no one paid any attention to her. Things looked very different in the day time, people were smiling and enjoying their day instead of hurrying to get wherever they are going. The mayor of this town asked Fairy Tail to get rid of goblins. They met with him first and went to get food after.

"We should sleep under the stars tonight," Natsu said. It was obvious that Natsu preferred being outside then being inside, Sonja suspected it was the dragon inside of him that didn't like to feel caged.

"I agree, we can get an early start tomorrow in the woods then," Erza said. Lucy whimpered a little at the thought of sleeping on the ground. "Don't worry we will sleep in a hotel when we finish this mission," Erza said in hope of lifting Lucy's spirits. They walked in to the woods where the goblins were said to be a problem.

Once they agreed upon a place to set up camp. It was about the flattest land that they had found since they started walking in the woods, it was surrounded by trees but the camp site had a clear view of the sky, the moon and the stars provided enough light to see clearly without the need of a fire. On the far side of the camp was a small river. Sonja went about setting up her sleeping bag; she knew she most likely would not sleep. She rarely did because her dreams always scared her. Even with the short time she had spent with her small team she did not want to see any of them die if she could stop it. When she finished setting up her own sleeping bag she went to help Erza set up the tents for everyone else, Era and Lucy would share a tent and Natsu and Gray would share a different one.

"You aren't going to stay in the tent with us?" Erza asked as she arched an eye brow at Sonja's sleeping bag at the other side of their tent.

"I prefer to look at the stars," Sonja replied with smile, "plus, I like the feeling of the cool air on my face. I am not very fond of the indoors." Erza nodded in response.

Once all the tents were set up Lucy and Gray left the camp to start collecting fire wood and Natsu started to collect stone to build a fire pit. Erza went through all of her bags to collect the food so they would be able to eat dinner before it got too dark.

"Would you like any help?" Sonja asked Erza.

"No," Erza answered, "actually, do you know how to fish?"

Sonja shook her head yes and Erza handed her a fishing pole with a few food scraps for bait. Once she had everything collected she walked over the river hoping to catch enough food for everyone. Once she caught about ten decent size fish she headed back to camp. When she got back Lucy and Natsu were goofing around laughing, their childish banter was funny to watch and gave Sonja a nostalgic feeling. She never really had the chance to play so innocently, it made her wish she could have been born anything else.

"Yay, the fish is finally back!" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

Sonja dropped the fish next to the fire and started to clean them so they would be able to cook them. She gave happy two of them raw, knowing that's how he preferred them. Within the hour they had food cooked and they were all fed and happy. Everyone sat around the fire, Natsu and Gray were bickering at every word while Lucy and Erza spoke about strategy and how best to defeat the goblins. Once the stars were bright and the moon was high above their heads everyone decided to go to sleep.

"I can stay up and keep watch," Sonja said hoping everyone would be alright with that. Erza eyed her suspiciously but everyone else agreed.

Sonja threw some more wood on the fire while Gray and Natsu fought, and Lucy called out Lyra so she could play a song. Erza stopped the bickering between Natsu and Gray while they listened to her song. They settled down into their tents and sleeping bags. Everyone else was soon asleep, Sonja heightened her senses just in case, she didn't want anything sneaking up on them.

Four hours later…..

Sonja lay awake looking at the stars not thinking about much of anything. When she felt someone stir, she wasn't concerned because she could tell it was one of her own but she looked up just to see who it was.

Natsu was just starting to get up. He had a dream about that woman again, he could not place it, but she felt familiar to him. Natsu looked up to see Sonja watching him, when he looked at her she turned her head.

"Hey, I didn't disturb you or anything did I?" he asked grudgingly.

"No, I was awake keeping watch, I could tell by your breathing you would wake soon," she said.

"Oh, okay," he said in a lower tone of voice.

"Are you alright?" Sonja asked.

"Yeah, just a dream," Natsu said. Sonja could tell he did not want to explain further, so she would not push the issue. It concerned her that Natsu didn't share this dream with her.

Throughout her short stay in Magnolia, she and Natsu often ran into each other on late night walks when they both could not sleep. They made small talk about little things, like the guild, Natsu's and Gray's rivalry, and past quests. Natsu often talked about Igneel, Sonja loved those stories best. Being a close friend she liked to hear about how the fierce dragon cared for a small child and taught him little things like reading and writing and also a large part of his personality like protecting his Nakama. They did not know everything about each other but they enjoyed each other's company.

Sonja watched as Natsu went for a little walk. He could tell he was headed in the general direction of the river she turned her attention away from him to give him his privacy.

Natsu walked to the river hoping the cool air close to the water would clear his head. Once he got down to the river he kneeled down and washed his face. "Why am I still dreaming about her?" he asked himself. He couldn't place it but he recognized the way she moved and something inside of him was desperate to learn who she was, he felt she was important for some reason.

In the morning…

They all had an early start, six in the morning by Sonja's calculations. She wasn't tired but Lucy seemed like she got a restless sleep. She kept complaining about her back hurting and a kink in her neck.

They all walked in to the mountains in search of these goblins, each of them was high on their guard. Even though goblins are small, they loved to take stuff they found beautiful, and if they were shiny it was even more reason for them to take it. So they had to make sure they kept a close eye on all of their possessions. Sonja was a little bit worried about Lucy, with her golden hair and shiny keys; she feared she would be more of a target then the rest of them. Erza was wearing her armor but Erza gave off a natural threatening aura that kept people and monsters away from her.

They searched for three hours and found nothing. They met together and compared notes, which were little to nothing. They went into town to eat a quick lunch and went to ask others about the goblins that were supposed to be around.

Most people stayed away from them like they were sick or begging for something.

Erza brow creased as she got irritated, "Can't they see that we are just trying to help them?" she said to no one in particular.

"I wonder if they are avoiding us because they are afraid or something," Lucy suggested. Sonja figured it was because they were outsiders trying to mess with something in their town.

Sonja just looked at them with wonder, she never asked anyone anything, she could normally sense what she was after, but goblins had such small power on their own, she couldn't find them without raising her power level which would alert her team mates that she was hiding something. Sonja decided she would tell her team what she was when they made camp; she was starting to understand the bond that all Fairy Tail members had with one another and she wanted that. The bond was formed through trust so she needed to trust them.

Two hours later….

Back at camp, Sonja and Natsu set up tents while Erza gathered food, and Lucy and Gray got fire wood.

Once everyone ate, Sonja telepathically said to Erza, _I am going to tell them what I am, I want them to trust me and allow me to use my power freely. I can help find those goblins easier if I am not worried about constantly shielding my power level._

Erza glanced back at Sonja and shook her head, she did understand that. Erza was proud that Sonja was so willing to open up to their team already. Erza gave her a small smile to show her that she supported her decision.

Sonja cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I have something to tell you all," she started, "I am not a mage, well not just a mage. Technically I am not even human." Lucy and Gray looked back with confusion, "Then what are you?" they questioned at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

Here is chapter 4, enjoy :)

"In short, I am the Goddess of War, my powers are basically unlimited. I am also immortal; I was there at the beginning of mages, and before Fairy Tail. One of my closest friends was the first master. I swore to her that I would always protect the guild and its members," she explained.

Gray and Lucy looked dumbfounded. Erza sat there trying to judge her companions reactions. Natsu just stared at her.

"Did you meet the dragons?" Natsu asked.

Sonja offered a shy smile, "Yes, Igneel was a close friend of mine," she left out that she was also I sworn caretaker of the dragon slayers.

Natsu jumped up, "Do you know where he is?" he asked.

Sonja slowly shook her head, "No, I haven't been able to find him anywhere," she answered honestly.

"What do you mean by immortal, like by what means, nothing can kill you?" Gray asked.

"Nothing can kill me, unless I want to die. I will be at my most powerful if I chose something over my life, but that also makes me the most vulnerable," Sonja explained. Gray shook his head in response.

"Why are you telling us this," Lucy asked.

"Well, because of the short list I gave you, I have been shielding my power level so I don't raise any alarm, also I could find these goblins a lot quicker if I do not have to rely on other people," she said.

"Is that why you don't have a smell?" Natsu asked.

Sonja looked at him with confusion, "I don't have a smell?"

Natsu shook his head no. "Oh, I did not know that, I don't work with anyone normally so no one has told me, I have been trained to be able to not leave a trace of my presence, so maybe that's why," she responded hesitantly.

Sonja perked up "Which reminds me, I want you guys to meet someone," she said with a smile on her face. She concentrated and pulled her general, Kizak, out of the air.

A deep powerful voice calmly said "This there a problem miss?"

Kizak was all black with white hair that went past his waist and shinny and bright red eyes, his sharp canines where clearly visible through his closed mouth. He had orange tribal tattoos that ran through his torso that were out lined in yellow. His tail looked like that of a loin's and had sharp claws at the ends of fingers. He was dressed in a pair of lose fighting white pants, with no shoes on.

Lucy screamed at his appearance, Sonja had forgotten that Kizak would appear in his demon form unless she asked him not to, "There is no problem but can you change into your human form please?" Sonja asked him.

"Of course Mistress ," he said as he molded into a beautiful human. He had jet black hair that flowed to the left and curled to the side, his eyes were now a dull red and his teeth shorted so they could not be seen. Much like Sonja he had pasty white skin. He was dressed in a suit. He looked like a well mannered human.

Once fully molded into his human form Sonja looked about her team, "This is Kizak, he is my general and closest friend," she said as she looked at him adoringly.

Lucy blushed and giggled at the now handsome man in front of her, she never would have suspected that he could turn into an ugly creature, then something dawned on her, "Can you change into a demon?" she asked Sonja.

"Yes, but if I am ever angry enough to change into that form run, and run fast," Sonja said. In that form she was lost inside of herself with little recollection of what is going on in the outside world.

After the shock of finding out that Sonja was a princess of hell the team went to sleep, Kizak said he would keep watch and said that Sonja needed her sleep. He sat by her and brushed his fingers through her hair. Kizak had always loved Sonja, she was his most precious friend. Kizak believed in the chaise system of the underworld. He would never have a chance with the princess of his world.

Unlike Sonja, Kizak did give off smells; his normal smell was a lot like burning coal, but right now he was giving off a loving smell, mixed with something that made Natsu's blood hot with anger, lust. He did not know why but he liked Sonja in a way that he used to like Lisanna and Lucy. He suspected it was because of her kind smile and the pain in her eyes that only showed when it was just them. He was surprised that Sonja knew Igneel and that she was a powerful goddess. He was going to try really hard to get any sleep knowing what Kizak wanted from Sonja.

Early that next morning….

Sonja awoke refreshed, she did not have a nightmare that night so she slept soundly. She awoke and told Kizak that he could leave and get some rest, he bid her good morning and left. She looked at Natsu sleeping close by, she hoped that he did not have a bad dream either. Then she seen how cute he looked sleeping, he looked very innocent like that. Sonja then began wondering if she looked the same, she could not picture herself looking bridle like that.

Once everyone was a wake, they made their way through the woods following Sonja. Her senses were heightened enough so she could sense the goblins. Since goblins are not extremely powerful the five of them could take care of a goblin nest quickly.

While fighting damage was actually kept at a minimum. Erza only allowed Sonja to use twenty percent of her total fighting power. Natsu took out the goblin king while Erza and Gray helped clean up the more powerful guards. Lucy and Sonja stayed back to fight the horde of average goblins. Lucy didn't need to call out any of her spirits because she fought with her Fleuve d'étoiles whip that could take out five average goblins with one swipe.

Natsu walked out of the cave that the goblins were in with a large grin on his face. Gray and Erza were still in good shape while Sonja and Lucy were a little out of breath. Sonja and Lucy had to fight off dozens of goblins so they couldn't reach Erza or Gray, so while they dealt with weaker goblins their masses made taking care of them a little more work.

"You were awesome," Sonja said as she smiled at Lucy.

"Thanks, you too," Lucy said with a large smile.

They walked through town and to a high priced hotel that made Lucy giddy. Sonja was a little shocked at the lobby of the hotel, it was very bright and colorful. After being in the dark cave the brightness made Sonja's eyes hurt. She ignored most of the official talk and was looking forward to going to sleep. She paid the money that she created out of no where and waited for Lucy and Erza so they could go to their room.

Once there Sonja took the first shower. The hot water felt good as it ran down her shoulder blades and back. The sweet smell of the soap she was using made her head hurt, her sensitive smell made simple smells overwhelming. She hurried out of the shower so she didn't use all of the warm water for Lucy and Erza.

Erza took the next shower, while Lucy made tea for them. "So, how is it being immortal?" Lucy asked.

"It isn't all that fun," Sonja said as Lucy handed her a cup of tea, "I have to watch many humans that I cared for die. I never age so I often get dirty looks from friends that have aged. I envy the short sweet life of humans," Sonja said honestly.

"Oh, I think it would be great not to age," Lucy said as she put some sugar in her cup.

"So how did you end up joining Fairy Tail?" Sonja asked. Sonja knew a lot about the members but not the small stuff like what caused them to join a wizard guild.

"Natsu rescued me from some bad guys," she said with a shrug.

"Oh that makes sense," Sonja said.

"Yeah he was looking for Igneel and followed a lead and save a bunch of girls from slavery," Lucy said.

"So what is the relationship between you and Natsu," Sonja asked.

Lucy blushed and looked away, "Nothing we are just teammates and Nakama."

Sonja looked at Lucy's appearance, "No, you like him huh?" she smiled at Lucy.

"Honestly as a friend, but he is too immature to deal with a real relationship," she said honestly.

Sonja smiled feeling a little relived that Lucy didn't take Natsu seriously enough to seek out a relationship with him. She felt a little guilty for wanting Natsu when she didn't even know him but she didn't want anyone to touch him the way she wants too.

On the train ride home Sonja cured Natsu's transportation sickness before they left, "This won't last forever, and I don't want to use that spell a lot because you could build up an immunity to it, so we will only use it when we are going to be on a vehicle for a while," Sonja told him. Natsu shook his head yes, really too excited about not being sick to listen.

"Also don't tell anyone what I am," Sonja said hesitantly, "I want everyone in the guild to know but I want to tell them. Some of them might be scared of me and I hate the millions of questions that come with," she told her team.

They all agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

This is the fifth chapter I have over one hundred views so I am posting two chapters this week! :) Enjoy!

Once they got back to the guild, both Natsu and Sonja could sense something was different in Magnolia. While it was a beautiful day it was far too quite, they figured out why once they reached the guild hall. It was in chaos, Sonja felt her power surge, a battle had happen not too long ago. All five mages rushed into the building. Wendy was healing Elfman while Mira was looking after him. Gildarts was pacing back and forth looking lost in thought.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"A dark guild attacked us," Gildarts said, still extremely angry.

"I can help, I know some healing magic," Sonja quickly said. Seeing her comrades in pain made her sick to her stomach. Right now she wanted nothing more than to rip off the heads of everyone that hurt her friends, she would make sure that this dark guild would pay.

Erza did not stop Sonja as she went to help more of the injured. She didn't care about the goddess' secret right now, if Sonja was willing to help than she would allow it.

"What do we know about them?" Erza said ready to plan for a counter attack.

"Nothing really, they did not say who they were from. They used magic so we are assuming they are from a dark guild, but in all honesty I don't know," Gildarts said looking rather defeated.

Sonja healed Cana, Bixlow and Freed before she went to Gildarts and ask what happened. "Who hurt them?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Gildarts said, Sonja could see the hurt in his eyes. She knew he regretted not being able to protect Cana and the others.

"I will find them," Sonja said while walking away.

"Natsu I need your help," Sonja said when he was close enough.

"With what," he responded.

"I need that nose of yours to sniff these assholes out," she said through clenched teeth. Natsu shook his head and smiled, "Gajeel, come on we are going hunting!" Natsu shouted at his fellow dragon slayer.

The iron dragon slayer looked up and smiled, he enjoyed this part of war.

When the three of them were out of the guild hall and out of ear shot Sonja told Gajeel what she was in few words.

"Why do I care what you are?" Gajeel said.

"I wanted to let you know so I won't have to hide my magic, I have no interest in letting them get the chance to attack the guild again," Sonja told him. A hard grunt was all she received as a response.

"You got a plan Princess?" Gajeel asked, using her title as more of an insultment than trying to address her with respect.

Her anger flamed, she hated to be called a princess. Princesses were weak and needed saving from the monsters like her. "Yeah, we are going to find their place of residence and go back and put together a small team to take out everyone."

"Why don't we just take them?" Gajeel asked.

"I figured some mages other might want to help," Sonja told him.

"Fine, but they hurt Levy, I get to be a part of the next part," Gajeel declared.

"Ugh, fine," Sonja said.

About five miles away from Mongolia was a castle that had six mages and seven demons. Once Sonja, Natsu, and Gajeel confirmed that these were the people that attacked the guild they headed back.

"Shit, this is not good," Sonja said as soon as they were far enough away.

"What Princess a little guild like that scare you?" Gajeel said.

Now Sonja was pissed, she punched Gajeel hard in his rib cage, she heard them crack. She imminently felt bad for hitting him that hard but he needed to respect the fact that she was strong.

"What the fuck was that for?" Gajeel asked through clenched teeth trying to hide his pain.

"For you seriously thinking that I am weak," she said as if it should have been obvious. "As for what I don't like, those demons are the physical representation of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"The what?" Natsu said, completely clueless.

"They are supposed to be the worst representations of human nature. There is Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Lust, Envy, Pride and Gluttony," Sonja explained.

"Are they under your command," Natsu asked.

"Hell no, they are all on their own. Last I heard they got locked up by my dad though. I can't believe someone idiot let them out into the world," Sonja said.

"How can they be that bad?" Gajeel said with all of his confidence.

"They brought down empires, they invoke the sins they represent. They can't create that feeling though, but if it is already there they expand it and bring it to the surface," Sonja explained their powers.

"Oh," both Gajeel and Natsu said.

A half an hour later, the three mages came into the guild hall…

"Gildarts we have a problem," Sonja said while walking up to him.

"Oh God, what is it?" Gildarts said not thinking his day could get worse.

"We are dealing with demons, well, sins," Sonja said.

"What?" Gildarts said getting angry with her vague explanation.

"We are dealing with the Seven Deadly Sins. They are brothers and sisters that love nothing better than to create chaos," Sonja explained, "Can we talk in private?"

"Yes," Gildarts said while shaking his head. The two headed towards the Master's office.

Once there Sonja closed the door, "I want to take a team with me to fight them, there are six mages besides the Sins," she told Gildarts.

"I am going to have to trust you on this; I have never dealt with this type of thing. Who do you want to bring with you?" Gildarts asked. He realized that Sonja was his best bet on taking revenge for them hurting his family.

"With me I want to take Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Jet and Wendy. The rest should take care of the mages. These Sins would not partner up with mages that were weak," Sonja said.

Gildarts shook his head yes in agreement, "Looks like we attack at dawn," Sonja said as she left.

She knew the team she assembled would be her best bet in winning. She would fight Wrath; he was the strongest and most unpredictable. Lucy would fight Greed; Lucy was the sweetest and most giving person Sonja had met. Lucy had very little greed within her so she would do best against him. Jet would fight against Sloth, Jet used High Speed Magic, and so he would fight best against the slow moving Sin that did not do much of anything. Natsu would fight against Envy, Natsu was extremely proud and continent and did not desire anything expect to be stronger and reunite with Igneel. Envy could not invoke him to desire something that he doesn't originally have. Gray would fight Lust. Gray did not seem to want any attention from a significant other, he mostly ignored the advances of Juvia, as long as Gray fought Lust alone the sin could not try and make him do anything to anyone, so Sonja was confident in that small security blanket. Wendy would fight Gluttony. Gluttony wanted to eat and live in extravagance like king, while Wendy was kind and wanted to just be loved by the people she loved. Sonja was confident in the small dragon slayer. Erza would fight Pride. While the scarlet wizard was proud she never looked down on anyone, she was only as strong as she needed to be which would help while fighting Pride.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Sorry, I am super later with this update. I have a new job with some conflicts, it shouldn't happen again. Here is chapter six enjoy :)

As Sonja's small team set out, the rest of the guild said their "Good Lucks" and they left. Sonja hoped everyone would be okay.

"No one try and play a hero, okay? If you need help just call to me," Sonja told them.

"How will you be able to help us if you have your own enemy to fight?" Jet asked.

"Don't worry about that, just make sure you call. I will hear you no matter how far away we are." Sonja said.

She concentrated and called out Velkan, he was part of her small army. Velkan was part of her Gospels, they were loyal to her and were known to be the best in battle. Velkan was a tall and well built man. He had pasty white skin, with short black hair. He was extremely well muscled and had the same red eyes that Kizak had. In his human form he wore a red shirt with a pair of lose fitting jeans and tennis shoes. Sonja said a silent thank you for Kizak telling them to appear in human form.

"Who is that?" Wendy and Jet asked. Gajeel looked a little suspicious.

"He is a friend," Sonja responded to them, she then looked at Velkan, "I need you to go with Wendy. While she is strong she is still young and I don't want anything to happen to her." She pointed to Wendy so he knew who she was referring to. Velkan gave a grunt and a nod in response.

"We are fighting the Seven Deadly Sins," Sonja said. This made some of them look at her confused; Velkan crossed his arms and raised his power level a little bit.

"Wendy and Velkan will be fighting Gluttony, Natsu will be fighting Envy, Lucy will be fighting Greed, Erza will fight Pride, Jet will fight Sloth, Gray will fight Lust, and I will be fighting Wrath. These are Sins that fight more like demons. They invoke your own personal feelings and bring them to the surface. I matched you with the one I think you would fight best against," Sonja explained, "Please be careful, and remember what I said don't try and play hero." They all shook their head.

Once the small team of eight reached the castle Sonja started to explain which Sin was which to each of her team mates. She pointed to Gluttony first. "That one is Gluttony," Sonja said as she looked to Wendy. Wendy put on her best brave face and shook her head. The ma n in front of her was short and extremely fat. He was completely bald and was covered from head to toe in gold, silver and other precious metals and jewels. He even wore a crown. He did not look like he could put up a big fight but she was happy that Velkan was there to help, just in case.

She then walked over to Lucy, she pointed to Greed, "That one is Greed," Sonja told her. Greed was an extremely tall slender man with tanned skin he was dressed very nicely in an expensive suit and tie. He had a crazed look in his eye that looked as if everything he had was not good enough. Lucy brought out Loke; she figured it would be best to bring him out now just in case she needed help. Loke looked surprised when he seen Sonja, but gave a warm smile to her. She smiled back, "We can catch up later, old friend," Sonja told the spirit.

The next one was Jet. She walked over but Jet held his hand up, "My guess is that it is the one on the couch not doing much of anything is Sloth," Sonja gave a smile and shook her head yes. Sloth was a short blonde guy that did not like anything but a normal teenager. He was of average height and build. He was wearing sweat pants and a red and white striped shirt.

Natsu walked up, "Which one is Envy?" he asked. She grabbed his hand and quietly snuck around back. They peeked through the window, Envy sat there painting her perfect finger nails black. Envy was extremely beautiful; she had long blue hair that reached the small of her back, with shinning gold eyes. She was just a little bit shorter than Natsu, but had a chest like Lucy with wider hips. Envy wore only a short black dress that hugged every curve of her body. Sonja was a little worried because Envy was the second most powerful of the bunch, she thought about calling another Gospel out to aid Natsu but she did not want to offend Natsu.

"Remember do not play hero, if you need help don't be afraid to just ask," Sonja told him, she did not even try to hide her worry.

"Don't worry, I will pay them back for what they did to the guild and our friends," Natsu told her trying to ease her worry.

Sonja made her way back to the front of the house; they were going to do a simultaneous attack. They had to wait for her signal; she just hoped that they all stuck to the plan. It would be easier to fight them all one on one. She walked over to Erza. "Pride is at the side of the house, and she is a wicked demon," Sonja told Erza. "Don't worry about me," Erza told her. They walked around the castle. Pride had light red hair and was also extremely beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful and simple white dress. She looked prefect; you could tell she took a lot of pride in herself image. The Sin also had several beautiful swords close by, that looked like they were polished daily.

She grabbed Gray and walked over the window of the last room in the house. The room was all pink with hearts all over it. Lust was a short, pale, blonde woman that was wearing short white shorts with a low cut black top. She was extremely attractive, the sight of her made Gray's throat go dry. Sonja looked over at him; maybe it was not a good idea for him to fight her. "Gray will you be able to handle this?" Sonja asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting someone that looked like her," Gray said. He was confident in himself; he knew he could beat her.

"Okay, I believe in you," she said with a smile. She left Gray to find Wrath.

Wrath sat in his little office; he could tell Sonja was close. He knew that they would lose this battle; they had seriously pissed off the Princess of Hell. He smirked to himself, he knew that they would rise again, they always did. That is what made the Seven Deadly Sins so dangerous; they are the worst parts of human nature, as long as humans still had the seven emotions and thoughts that he and his siblings representated than they would live forever. He figured Sonja would fight him, she knew him personally; even though he would be hurting he was looking forward to seeing his old friend.

Sonja looked in Wrath's window. He was a tall man that was slender but had toned muscles. Just as she remembered him, he was dressed impicbly, an expensive Italian suit his shoulder length black hair combed back. He had a short goatee and a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Come on in, Darling," Wrath said as he looked right at her.

Sonja silently swore at herself, she wasn't trying to hide herself. She had too much pride to sneak up on them; she enjoyed beating the enemy fair and square, no cheap shots. She wasn't thinking about her comrades, they needed to surprise their intended targets. Sonja opened the window and slid in, without making any noise.

"What were you thinking?" Sonja asked.

"This is an order; you know we were locked up you seriously think that we broke out?" Wrath asked, "Damn it you are the one that locked us up!"

Sonja was surprised; she didn't think about that, they alone would not have had the power to break free. "I am sorry Wrath, you know that I cannot let you guys roam around freely in the human world. The chaos you guys create is too much," she told him.

"I told you I would follow you," Wrath said with the hurt in his voice he felt all those centuries ago.

"We were friends Sonja, I loved you," Wrath said as he looked at her. He was surprised she did not look any different. He figured her hair would be white by now, the stress of constantly fighting off half of herself should have taken a toll on her, but she did not seem to be effected by it.

"I am sorry, and I have missed you but I do not regret doing it, I needed to save this world from you guys. And your siblings would not have followed me loyally," Sonja said, she found herself trying to make excuses to make herself feel better.

"Believe what you want, but my precious Sonja we still have a problem, you and your friends are currently trying to bring down my new guild," Wrath said.

"You know I can take you, Wrath, you know better than to underestimate me," Sonja said.

"Hurting you is not the end game, bringing down Fairy Tail is," Wrath told her.

Sonja snapped her head up, "What are you talking about? Who is trying to hurt Fairy Tail?"

"My dear, you are just going to have to wait and see," Wrath said. He had accepted his fate, he would be sent to the underworld again by the same girl he would give his life for. He silently prayed that she would be okay after this, he still cared for her deeply and he would kill anyone that ever made her cry.

Sonja silently thought to everyone, _Okay guys count to five and attack with everything you got. Remember call me if you need anything._ She felt everyone silently nod agreeing and letting her know that they heard and understood her.

"Shall we?" Wrath asked. He was ready to get this over with.

Sonja inhaled deeply and a slow smile came across her face. She loved the battle she loved the adrenaline that rushed through her veins. Her fangs elongated, she was slowly letting her darker half take over. She listened as her comrades silently count as they all thought _FIVE_ she rushed towards Wrath, they were all in the building within seconds. Sonja prayed for her comrades' salvation as she slipped into the heat of the battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Hi everyone, i have over 200 views on my story so I am going to upload chapter seven! Enjoy :)

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted as Gluttony looked at her. The massive gust of wind pinned him to the wall. Gluttony smiled at himself, he knew he could not win against her with brute force. He looked inside Wendy to see if he could bring some gluttony to the surface, while he was concentrating he was hit hard by Velkan. Velkan punch Gluttony twice in the rib cage, he heard three ribs crack.

Gluttony looked up and was surprised to see a fellow demon towering over him, "What is the idea man?" Gluttony asked. He figured that sense they were both demons they should be on the same side.

Velkan didn't respond to Gluttony as he punched him in his face breaking his cheek bone.

"What the fuck, we are demons why are you fighting me?" Gluttony asked.

"Miss Sonja is not pleased that you attacked Fairy Tail. I have been ordered to protect this little mage here. I won't allow you to get the chance to get in her head," Velkan told him.

"Sky Dragon's Wing attack!" Wendy shouted as Gluttony felt wind slicing his body, he was pushed into the next room. Velkan came in first with a smirk on his face, he didn't expect the little dragon slayer to be so strong.

"Good night Gluttony," was the last thing Gluttony heard as Velkan slammed his fist into Gluttony's face then everything went black.

Velkan looked at Wendy, "You are really strong," he said with a smile. Sonja knew Velkan always liked kids, so she knew he would protect her.

"Thanks!" Wendy responded. She was very proud of herself for defeating her intended target.

_Gluttony is down_ Velkan silently told everyone. Sonja smiled, she had otter confidence in the little dragon slayer.

_Go help Lucy, please._ Sonja thought back to just Velkan. She than added, _Keep Wendy away from Gray and Lust, her power might affect him. I don't want to have to kill him for doing something he would never do._ She felt Velkan tense up and nod his head. She knew Gray would not be able to get within three feet of Wendy without Velkan laying him flat. Velkan had always protected children, she always found it funny that he could kill without remorse but took a lot of painful hits to protect children that he did not even know.

Elsewhere in the castle…

Lucy had been fighting with Greed. Greed's suit was ripped. Lucy was allowing Loke to do most of the hand to hand combat. She was developing a strategy to help him. She figured that it would be easiest to make him pass out since she didn't have a lot of brute strength. She bumped into a water fountain and decided to call her second strongest spirit.

She called forth Aquarius, "I am linked to the path to the world of the Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" She yelled. Lucy asked her to take out all of his belongings. With one powerful wave everything that Greed owned was pushed outside the house, Greed shrieked and ran after all of his stuff. She seen she could physiologically take down her opponent.

"Loke, you can go back now I think I know how to beat him," Lucy said now being more confident in herself.

"Are you sure Princess?" Loke asked he was worried about her. Lucy shook her head yes, and with that Loke vanished back into the spirit world.

Once Aquarius left she called forth Taurus, "Hi Miss Luuuucy, your boobs look amazing," the bull told her. Lucy did not comment on his remark she needed to stay focused.

"Please distract him, I am going to build up enough magical energy to do the spell Urano Metria," she asked Taurus. The bull shook his head.

Taurus ran around and started to smash his room and the little remnants of his stuff. He was chasing the massive bull around. Greed seemed so flustered he did not notice Lucy summoning Gemi and Mini.

"Gemi and Mini I need your help to defeat this guy," Lucy told the small spirits, "I want to try to Urano Metria," both of the spirits shook their head eagerly.

The twins created a replica of Lucy, the real Lucy joined hands and they started the incantation, "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens… All the stars, far and wide… Show me thy appearance… With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos… I am the ruler of the stars… Aspect become complete… Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven… Shine! Urano Metria!" both the replica and Lucy said in unison.

Greed noticed the blonde mage had began doing something powerful but was too concerned with the large bull tirelessly rampaging through his room and breaking all of his things, by the time the bull had disappeared it was too late. Greed sensed the strong magical aura around her; he did not have time to dodge the powerful blast of light. Being a creature of the dark this type of spell was especially harmful. He saw a triumphant Lucy give herself a high five to herself as he drifted off into the darkness.

As soon as Wendy and Velkan got to Lucy Greed was laying on the floor. Velkan walked over to him and tied him up.

"Are you okay?" Velkan asked. He was a bit suspicious; this little girl on front of him did not look to powerful.

"I am fine," Lucy said proudly. She started to sway, Velkan caught her. "Sorry that spell takes a lot out of me," Lucy said to him as she passed out. Velkan carried her protectively. He respected her already. She was powerful enough to take down one of these Sins, he could tell Fairy Tail was a guild that protected their friends. He underestimated the two female wizards, he felt proud to help them. He smiled to himself, maybe he could join the Fairy Tail guild.

Sonja felt Velkan's emotions, she knew he was content and happy. _How is everything _she asked him. _Good, both of these young wizards were powerful enough to beat their targets, _he thought back to her. Sonja smiled inwardly, _you underestimated my guild, didn't you?_ Velkan smiled, _Yes, ma'am I did._

As Sonja was about to respond Wrath hit her in her stomach. _Got to go, see if Jet needs help. Please keep those girls away from Gray. I can sense he isn't doing too well, I will help him just need to distract Wrath._ She thought to him as Wrath's fist collided with her jaw.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Hi again :) here is chapter eight, enjoy!

Sonja needed to know how Erza was doing but she did not want to startle to fiery red head during her battle. None of the mages were used to her telepathic communication so she could startle them and possibly hurt them. She could sense that all of the mages were alive, but Gray was fuzzy like his head was not fully in the battle. She was feeding off of the adrenaline of their battles, letting their ferocity power her magic. When there was a battle going on Sonja was practically unstoppable.

Sonja brought out her two blades. She had a black blade, which she named Jackal , and a red one, that she named Reaper. She needed to just spare a few moments to go check on Gray. Wrath smiled when he seen her blades. If one cut into his vital spots and those would send him back to the underworld immediately.

"Those are some nice blades, I didn't think you would carry something around that would remind you that you aren't human," he said.

Sonja quickly glanced at her blades. Both of them she had made during her brief trips home. She forged them in the fiery pits of the underworld. Every time she used them they made her home sick, she liked her home, but he was correct, she hated the fact that she was not human that underneath her carefully constructed human figure she was a demon like him. She shook her head to clear those thoughts she could not fight him while thinking of a pointless thoughts. She could not change who she was, she could only fight for what she felt was right.

Wrath was trying to distract her, no matter what happened in the past he still loved her. He respected that she would always fight for what she believed in. He wanted to make her mad enough to just send him back without hurting her, but if he held back she would know and be angry with him. He just wanted to complete his task and be done.

"Why did you attack Fairy Tail, Wrath?" she asked never taking her eyes off of him.

"Because I was ordered too," he said back.

She shook her head irritated with these games, "By who?" she said with a sigh.

"Trust me, Princess, you will find out in due time," he said as he lunged at her.

She was anticipating his attack and thrust her sword up ward towards the center of his chest, he grabbed the blade of the sword and used it to spin around and kick her in the face. She quickly recovered and thrust three quick punches into the center of his chest. She heard some of his ribs crack, he coughed up some blood. She then used her magic to elevate the pain of his ribs, he screamed out in pain. She smashed him through a wall and quickly ran out of room to find Gray. She had only spared herself a few seconds but she hoped the spell would elevate his pain long enough to delay him so she could help Gray.

Elsewhere….

Erza had used her Heaven's Wheel Armor and threw her sword at Pride's head. The smiling demon avoided the strike. Erza hasn't been able to hit her once. Erza finally understood why her name was Pride she was arrogant and cocky she had way to much pride in her skills. Erza had to think, but she could not take her eyes off of her. She needed to use that cockiness against her, but she did not underestimate Pride enough to think that she would allow Erza to win so easily.

"Are you even trying?" Erza asked Pride.

"No? Why does it look like I am?" Pride said.

"Ugh you aren't even worth my time." Erza said. She requipped into her regular Heart Kreuz Armor, and started to walk away. Erza was taking a chance, she hoped that Pride would retaliate if someone insult her and damaged her pride. Erza had guessed right when the red head threw something at her. Erza's quick reflexes allowed her to dodge to sword and to spin around to stop the attack on her.

"Wow, and I thought that you were actually a threat to Fairy Tail. I will let Sonja know that you are no threat," Erza said as she walked away.

Pride was extremely pissed, no one had ever insulted her. Pride was perfect from her hair to her freshly painted toes nails. She started to doubt herself. As she thought about it her appearance began to change, her beautifully tanned skin started to turn blood red. Tribal designs that were orange and yellow danced along her body. Her beautiful white dress had turned into black leather that barely covered her body.

Erza glanced back at the surging magic she now felt. Pride's appearance changed. Her skin was red that had tribal designs that flowed through out her body, the yellow and orange looked like flames. Erza was starting to regret to choice to piss Pride off. This magical energy easily over powered Erza's.

_Sonja I need help! _Erza practically screamed telepathically.

_I am going to send someone to help you okay?_ Sonja thought back to her _His name is Lucian, he will protect you! _Sonja started to concentrate she summoned Lucian. Lucian was an average height long black haired male. His pale skin was coved by a white button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He wore black dress pants and dress shoes.

"Yes, ma'am?" Lucian said.

"Erza Scarlet needs help, she is fighting Pride. I think she insulted her, I can feel Pride's magic energy." Sonja explained to him.

"Where is she?" Lucian asked.

Sonja grabbed his arm and transferred her location to him. With a nod Lucian started to lightly run towards Erza's location.

"Please, protect her. She is my friend. I don't want anyone in Fairy Tail hurt, also Velkan is out find him once you have taken care of Pride," Sonja said to him. Lucian gave a little nod and ran off.

_I don't want you hurt either Lucian._ She felt a smile came over his face, _Yes ma'am._

Sonja continued to rush towards Gray, she trusted that Lucian could take care of Pride.

_Velkan, I brought Lucian here. He is going towards Erza, after you take care of Sloth meet up with him and Erza and wait for my orders, _Sonja told him.

She hadn't heard from Natsu, she was starting to get worried. But she would allow him to fight Envy on his own. He was a lot like his father, his pride would seriously be broken if she rushed there to aid him and he did not need it.

Sonja finally found Gray, the room was extremely dark and she couldn't find him. When she finally found him he was standing there with a hard on. Sonja was worried, she approached Gray cautiously. She did not want him to attack her.

Gray looked over with a sinister smile of his face, Sonja was extremely worried. If he moved toward her at all she would have to knock him out.

Elsewhere…

Lucian reached Erza just before Pride had started to hit her. Erza requipped to her Adamantine Armor. When Pride hit her the Armor just barely soften the blows. She closed the shields in front of her, these shields blocked the blows that were quickly coming from the now demonic Pride.

Lucian looked at the situation, he figured it would be easiest to turn back into his demonic form to fight Pride. Lucian focused and started to draw out his demon. His demonic form had black hair that went down to his waist with it ties just at the end so it could not flow freely. He had armor on that covered his chest and his legs the rest was covered by an iron mesh. He had a red cape that flowed to the ground. His face was basically unchanged with the exception of his teeth, which poked out from underneath his lips. His skin was now a caramel tan and long talon like claws came out from his finger nails. His eyes were glowing blood red as he rushed toward the demon in front of it.

Erza was scared of the new comer, she noticed that his power level was higher than Pride's, Erza had noticed that the longer Pride was demonic the more of her energy she used. Pride had smashed two of her other armors. She did not know how much she could stand from the terrifying figure that was next to her.

Lucian tackled Pride off of Erza. The red head looked shocked at his arrival. He would properly introduce himself after Pride was sent back. Lucian had formed steel around his fist as he punched Pride.

Erza was exhausted, but she would not let the new comer think she was weak. She pushed herself up and requiped into her Purgatory Armor. And went to aid him.

Lucian was shocked by Erza, he could tell how tired she was but she continued on. Together they delivered blow after blow into the fading demon. Erza called one of her swords and thrust it into the center of the demon's chest. Pride let off a blood curdling scream and then broke into thousands of particles.

Erza turned to her companion, and raised her sword. Lucian put his hands up and changed back into his human form. "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you," Lucian said with a bow, "I am Lucian. Sonja sent me to help you."

Erza breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, I am Erza Scarlet," she said as she requiped back into her regular armor.

"I have been given orders to meet up with Velkan and the others," he told her. She shook her head, together they ran towards Velkan.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Jet was relieved to see Wendy and Velkan, Sloth could not keep up with him but Jet did not have a lot physical power, so his blows to Sloth barely affected him. Sloth was incredibly slow but he had a lot of power. He had hit Jet twice and Jet was still wincing form the pain. Velkan showed up and Sloth's eyes widened, he looked scared and panicked. Jet almost felt bad for Sloth, Sloth seemed so young.

"Shit," Sloth said.

"What's up, kid?" Velkan responded.

"Let's get this over with," Sloth said while standing up.

Velkan did not answer he ran ahead and punched Sloth in the gut. Sloth slumped over his fist and heaved up blood. Sloth sank to his knees, he knew that Velkan hated hurting kids, and because of his appearance he was often considered a kid, that meant that was half of Velkan's power.

"Who sent you?" Velkan asked.

"I don't know, I was just following Wrath's orders" Sloth said, while trying to catch his breath.

"I have no use for you," Velkan said.

"I know," Sloth said. He tried to put his best kid face on, he normally hated that he stopped maturing at 16 but right now he was thankful. The Gospels were notorious for inflicting pain when it meant Sonja's life or whenever she ordered it.

Velkan shook his head, "I am sorry, Sloth, you aren't a bad kid." Velkan hated this, he told Wendy to turn around and reached around and broke Sloth's neck. The Sin shattered into a million pieces and turned mostly to ash before he hit the ground. He walked back to Wendy, he offered her a shy smile, and she returned his smile. He picked up Lucy's unconscious body and walked out the door, trying to forget the pain of hurting a child.

"Come on we are going to go find Erza and a friend of mine," Velkan told Jet and Wendy.

_Lucian where are you?_ Velkan thought.

_Dang someone is cranky, I am with Erza, _Lucian thought back.

_I hate killing Sloth, he looks like a kid._ _I am with the others. Meet outside,_ Velkan told him.

_On the way,_ Lucian responded. Lucian didn't try to offer much support, the Gospels each had their own history and Velkan was very touchy about hurting children. None of the Gospels ever tried to pry into each other's past lives, they each had their own secrets on how and why they wound up being attached to Sonja. No matter the back ground it always ended up the same way, Sonja saved them and they owed her so much they sold their souls to her forever serve and protect her.

Once all of the members met up, Wendy decided to try to heal Lucy. Velkan pushed her away, "No, you have used enough of your power," he told her protectively. Wendy nodded her head.

Velkan and Lucian decided it would be easier for Lucy to stay the way she was than to be awoken. _Sonja we are all together, everyone is fine. Lucy is still unconscious but everyone else is fine, _Velkan told her.

Sonja let out a sigh of relief, _I will talk to you later, I just found Gray._ _Stay together, if I need help I will ask you guys._

30 minutes before…

Natsu and Envy circled each other, Envy had a wide sadistic smile on her face. Natsu had wasted a lot of time trying to fight her. He probably should have contacted Sonja for help but he had too much pride to give up, he knew he was strong enough to defeat his target.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouts as he lights his fist on fire and punches the Sin in the face. Envy was shocked, he had actually hit her. Not many people were brave enough to actually hit her.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Natsu shouts as his elbow crashes into Envy's jaw. The Sin now understood that this mage in front of her was going to continue to hit her. She admired his guts but the pain in her jaw made her want to coat her hands in his blood. She reached up and wiped away the blood stream that starting to flow out of the side of her mouth.

Envy advanced on the pink haired mage, she brought her fist towards his face, Natsu dodged her attack. She anticipated he would avoid it, she quickly brought her knee up and hit him in the gut. Natsu took the hit, he took advantage of their close range and shouted "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn," as he head butted Envy. Envy hit her knees on the floor as she collapsed. She struggled to get back up, she was normally more powerful because her power would take effect on her opponent. Natsu was not affected by Envy at all, he rarely envied anyone, his personality made him more proud and his other fault was his anger so he was the perfect opponent for Envy. She tried to get back up but staggered her head was splitting , she started to rise when she noticed Natsu building his magic power, Envy was ashamed that she lost so easily. She started relying way too much on her magic and stopped training her physical strength so she was a lot weaker than she had hoped.

The last thing Envy heard before everything went black was Natsu shout, "Fire Dragon Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist," than she felt the sharp pain as Natsu hit her in the back of the head.

Natsu looked down at the now unconscious Envy with pity. She seemed so proud and he had knocked her off of her high pedestal. He had just turned around about to contact Sonja when he heard her running past the room he was in, she did not stop.

"Sonja?" Natsu called to her, she didn't hear him. He figured she was going to do something important.

Sonja had finally reached Gray, she was happy that everyone was safe and that four of the Sins had been taken out.

"Gray?" Sonja calls out. She looked at the pink room there was a massive hole in the room that lead to the foyer. She walked out into the foyer through the hole, "Gray?!" she called out a little louder.

"Sonja, you look beautiful on this fine day," Gray said with a lustful look in his eyes.

Gray slowly advanced towards her, she put up her defenses, he had been affected by Lust's power. She swore at herself. She should have left Lust to someone else, anyone but the exhibitionist that was standing in front of her.

"Feeling okay Gray?" Sonja asked, hoping she could reach him.

"I would feel a little better if we were a little closer," Gray said now just a few feet from her.

Gray reached to touch Sonja's face, she stepped to the side, she was trying to figure out a way to stop Gray without really hurting him. If she called out any of her Gospels they would kill Gray without her ever getting the chance to tell them not to. She hoped Natsu had finished with Envy, Natsu and Gray fought all the time so he would know how to take care of Gray.

_Natsu? _Sonja called out.

_Sonja, why does it sound like you are inside my head?_ Natsu asked. She had a feeling that he said that out loud, she would have giggled if she wasn't dealing with Gray. They had already communicated like this before and he still didn't get it, sometimes his childish ways and his innocence was adorable to her.

_I am speaking to you through thoughts, I really don't have time to explain. I need your help. Gray might try to attack me, I don't wanna hurt him. Please come help me,_ Sonja asked.

_Shit, where are you?_ Natsu asked. He knew that Gray was fighting Lust, and Sonja was beautiful, both he and Gray had lustful thoughts about her without Lust's spells. He hoped Sonja would stop him, even by force, if he tried to do anything.

_I am going to show you, close your eyes._ Sonja concentrated and uploaded a map of the castle into Natsu's head, she pointed out where she was. _I am going to give out a lot of magic energy so it will be easier for you to find me._

_I will hurry, don't let that Popsicle touch you, okay? _Natsu said. Sonja sensed something different in his voice.

Natsu started running towards Sonja. He could not explain it but he was drawn to her. And the idea of someone else touching her pissed him off. He was slightly scared that he would hurt Gray because of how angry he was at the thought of him trying to touch Sonja, especially that way.

Sonja was avoiding Gray while waiting for Natsu to get there. She was trying to focus and find Lust. The blonde must be close by, Lust normally avoided any physical fighting but she would make sure Sonja was stopped before she ran away.

Sonja could not focus, she had to keep side stepping Gray. She was thankful he wasn't using magic to try and keep her in place. She could tell that Gray was beginning to become angry, "Would you stand still," he shouted.

"Stop Gray this isn't you," Sonja tried to reason with Gray.

"How do you know? You never pay attention to me, you only pay attention to Natsu," Gray said jealously.

Natsu showed up, he seen Gray reach for Sonja's face. His keen senses allowed him to see that Sonja was tensing for impact. He felt his anger raise, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he shouted. The river of flames hit the ice-make mage head on.

Sonja breathed a sigh of relief that Natsu was there. "Natsu please take care of him, I am going to find Lust," Sonja shouted at Natsu.

Natsu nodded, Gray did not even look like himself. His eyes seemed zoned out. If Gray's head wasn't all there Natsu could be able to defeat Gray. "I am not going to hold back," Natsu said.

"Good flame-brain, I won't either. I guess we will fight over the Princess, "Gray retorted.

Natsu had no intention of fighting over Sonja, he didn't think of her as a trophy to be won. He could tell she would be furious if she ever heard anyone talk about her that way. But he was not going to let the ice-make mage think that she was available, he felt extremely protective over her.

Gray attacked first, "Ice-Make: Knuckle," Gray shouted. Gray froze the ground, as Natsu started to slip five huge fists shot out of the floor and hit Natsu. Once Natsu was air-born he used his fire dragon's roar to melt the fists.

"Fire-Dragon's Iron Fist," Natsu slammed his fist into the side of Gray's face. The ice-make mage flew into the wall. The ice-make mage flew through the wall and crashed outside of the castle. Gray walked back into the castle and retaliated with "Ice-Make: Ice Cannon," He screamed as the ice cannon ball ripped down the hallway at Natsu. Natsu lit his hand on fire and said "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang," he swiped his hand a crossed the ball, his flame was hot enough to melt the ball but it was able to drastically reduce the size of the ice ball, it was mostly water when hit finally hit Natsu so the damage was limited.

Gray was tired of fighting with Natsu, he was not in the mood to deal with the Fire Dragon Slayer. He wanted to find Sonja, he wanted her like crazy. "Come one, Natsu, we can share her. I just want to go find her," he said trying to make Natsu leave him alone for a while.

"Like hell, I won't let you touch her!" Natsu yelled at him.

"What you want her for yourself?" Gray asked. Neither of them know that Lust was listening to them. Lust had completely hidden herself, Sonja would kill her, probably painfully, once she found her. She was looking for an easy way out, and the boys had just given it to her. All she needed was for Gray to be out of the picture.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade," Natsu said, he knew that Gray would not be able to withstand that attack. As the fire flowed around Gray, Gray tried to lessen the blow by freezing the water particles the air, his move did not work. The flames danced around Gray high enough that Natsu could not see Gray, once the flames cleared Gray was left on his knees looking up at the ceiling of the old castle. He had burns all over him, he was on his knees but fell forward. Natsu moved to catch his friend and rival, he caught Gray just before he face planted. Natsu moved Gray and propped him up against the wall.

Sonja came back to the same room as Natsu and Gray. "I can't find Lust, can you smell her?" Sonja asked.

Natsu put his nose up in the air and started to sniff, he wasn't sure what Lust would smell like so he just searched for an unfamiliar scent. He inhaled deeply and caught a faint scent of roses he figured that this was her, "she is close," he said.

"Are you okay?" Sonja said while she looked around the badly beat up hall way, she glanced up at Gray. She felt bad, he did not look to good. Natsu's fire had burn him in several times and he now had a very large burn on his chest, she figured it would scare. She walked over to Gray and put her hand on his check. She adjusted him so he seemed more comfortable.

Natsu watched Sonja very closely, he was jealous of how gently she was touching Gray. She had a lot of care in her eyes. "He will be fine," Natsu told Sonja hoping she would stop touching him.

As soon as Lust seen that it was only Sonja and Natsu, she continued to sneak closer. She surprised them and placed her curse on them, she hid herself again inside of the wall.

Sonja felt something sharp pulse through her entire body. She knew exactly what happened. She looked around for Lust hoping to kill her before the curse took over. She didn't find Lust but her eyes landed on Natsu, he was staring intently at her.

Natsu felt something go through his body. He felt his body heat rise. He figured he was just hit but Lust's spell. His eyes went straight to Sonja.

"Natsu?" Sonja asked.

"Yes?" Natsu responded. He looked almost in pain. Natsu was holding back from the urges that now ran through his body.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Sonja stood up. She went to tell Natsu to stand outside, while she looked for Lust. As soon as she came near Natsu he reached his both of his arms around her and pulled her close to him and captured her lips. He kissed her gently, like he was asking permission to go further, he pulled away and looked at her perfectly formed lips.

Sonja was shocked but kissed him back. She knew she should push him away. She has enough power to overcome Lust's curse but she was lacking the will power to push away from the dragon slayer. She looked up to see Natsu watching her carefully. He looked nervous, instead of rejecting him she gave in to the lust she felt. She reached up and kissed him more passionately. Natsu kissed her with more ferocity.

Natsu pushed Sonja up against the wall and held one of her hands to the wall on the side of her head and the other against the wall by her waist. He pushed his tongue into Sonja's mouth, she tried to fight Natsu for the dominance of the kiss. Natsu would not give in, Sonja gave up and allowed Natsu to completely explore her mouth. Natsu released of one of her hands and softly caressed the side of her face. Sonja let out a small moan.

Natsu smiled at her small outburst. He didn't have any knowledge on how to kiss a girl but he was relying on his instincts. He was surprised at how soft her skin was compared to his, even after centuries of fighting there were no scares on her body, he placed one of his hands on her waist on the other on the wall to trap her there. He suddenly felt the need to see more of her body he slid his hand slowly up the side of her body. She moaned into his mouth when he reached her chest, he rubbed his thumb over her hard nipple. She opened her eyes wide and broke off the kiss to breathe. He stared into her blue eyes, her eyes seemed fogged over. When he was about to pull away Sonja smiled up at him and softly touch the side of his cheek. He put his hand over hears and smiled back. He gave her a quick kiss and suddenly wanted to know what she tasted like, he brought his mouth over her neck kissed it. She tasted like dark chocolate, a little bitter but still sweet.

Natsu started to kiss and suck on her neck. Sonja brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair. Soft moans escaped her as he teased her breast in his hand. She was tired of the small bikini top that separated his hand from her breast, when she was about to undo the strap he reached up to take her vest off.

Elsewhere…

Wrath was still looking for Sonja when he looked into Lust's room. He first noticed the huge hole in the wall on the side that leads to the foyer. He walked in to her room and made his way towards the hole. As he looked in, his jaw dropped. He seen the only girl he has truly cared for in the arms of another.

Lust came out of the wall and stared at her brother, "Oh, thank god. I thought Sonja was going to kill me," Lust said with a smile. "But she does seem a bit caught up in something."

They look up to see Sonja and Natsu break apart to breathe. "Did you do that to them?" Wrath asks.

"Well, yeah, you know Sonja would never do that publicly," Lust said.

"Undo it, Now!" Wrath said his voice getting louder with every word.

"I can't, they have to fulfill their fantasies or kill me, you know that," Lust said.

Wrath looked up to Natsu removing Sonja's vest and Sonja was still pinned up against the wall. Fine, if she could not stop it he would.

"I am sorry," Wrath said. He kissed his little sister's forehead and snapped her neck. She died with the shock of betrayal on her face.

Natsu and Sonja snapped out of it. Sonja looked up at Natsu and blushed. Natsu moved so she could move freely. He was blushing madly. Sonja bent down to pick up her vest and put it back on. Her head was still in a fog from the curse and Natsu's kiss. She could still feel his hands on her, his fingers left a heat that she had never felt before. They tried to catch their breaths as they both looked away from each other. Sonja felt a powerful force close by and looked up trying to find the source.

She then realized that Lust must be dead, she looked around and seen Lust's dead body on the floor with her head twisted at a bad angle, she was turning to ash. Right next to her was Wrath. Sonja stared at Wrath the anger on his face was easy to see, he looked like he was promising death to Natsu. She swore at herself, she left herself get too distracted to notice he was here.

"Natsu I think you should leave," Sonja said.

"I am not leaving you with him, he looks pissed," Natsu said.

"Wrath was my target not yours," Sonja said, in a quieter voice she added, "Please I do not want you to get hurt." She knew Natsu would hear her no matter how quiet she said it.

"I would listen to her Rookie," Wrath said, he would not go easy anymore.

Sonja did not wait for Natsu to respond, he knew that it would lead to a fight, she concentrated and called forth the last two of her Gospels, Count and Talon. Before she could fully get them to her Wrath starts to let off his magic power, the already broken building started to shake and crumble. She focused harder.

"What's going on?" Talon asks.

"Mistress, what is happening?" Count asks.

Talon had beautifully tanned skin and dark brown hair, with black tattoos that cover his neck and his arms. He wore a faded pair of jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Count had short blonde hair and was extremely pale and wore an old fashioned suit. They were both well built and muscular. Talon had knives at his sides. Count had twin pistols under his coat that was invisible unless he moved the sides of his long coat.

"Count, Talon, take Natsu and Gray out of here. Make him leave okay?" She told them. They both saluted her and ran towards the boys.

"I am not going to leave you to deal with him, Sonja," Natsu said. She could hear the worry in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"Idiot, she will be fine, she has dealt with worse," Talon said as he grabbed him. Count grabbed Gray and they ran out the door.

Wrath continued to expand again, he was beginning to morph into a demon. Sonja decided it would be safer to take care of Wrath before he turned into a demon. She summoned Kizak to help.

"Who pissed off Wrath?" Kizak said as he appeared.

"He seen me and Natsu kissing, I am guessing he still has feelings for me," Sonja said.

"Gee, what made you think that?" Kizak said, "what's the plan?"

"Unison Raid," she said. A smile slid acrossed his face, "Sounds perfect!" Kizak said.

Both Kizak's and Sonja's magic was rising. He used Hell's Fire Magic. She was going to use Devil's Wind to use the combination with his magic.

Kizak shot a river of flames at Wrath and Sonja added a current of air, the flames expand three times their original size. Wrath could not avoid the blast thanks to the added speed of Sonja's Devil's Wind. He took the blast head on, the blast sent him flying into the wall.

Wrath hit his knees and looked at Sonja. He felt bad for her, the coming future would be hard for her to accept. His head had splintered, he felt the blood run down his neck. The pain in his head did little to ease the pain in his chest, he was mad that he got so upset seeing her in the arms of another. He felt his consciousness slipping away as Sonja stared at him, there wasn't smirk on her face. He frowned at the sad look in her eyes, he missed her sadistic side the pained look on her face made him ache more.

Sonja watched as Wrath fell to the ground and disintegrated. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, they were still friends. "Rest for a while, my friend."

The building started to crumble, _Are you out of the building?!,_ Sonja said to everyone. Erza, Jet, Lucian, Wendy, and Velkan all said they were.

_No, your pretty boy would not move to leave you, we are still trying to get out,_ Talon told her.

_Shit, I am going to use my power to take the weight of this structure on to my shoulders, okay? Tell me when you guys are out,_ Sonja told him.

_Boss, that is not a good idea, even you can't hold the entire castle for too long, _Talon responded. Sonja could sense his worry, she loved the fact that all of her Gospels cared for her so much.

_Than hurry, _she said. Sonja pulled herself out of Talon's head. She was still weak from the unison raid, she looked at Kizak. She could see his worry in face.

"Get out of here, I am going to try and hold this place up until the others can get out of here," she said as she tried to push Kizak towards the door.

"I am not going to leave you, Sonja," he said, "I will lend you some magical power." Kizak put his arms around her waist and released some of his power.

Sonja tensed up at Kizak's touch, but loosened up after a few seconds. She put all of her concentration into the walls of the castle. Once she could sense every part of the castle she mentally locked the rubble into place.

Elsewhere in the castle…

The walls stopped falling apart and everything went dead silent.

"The walls stopped crumbling," Natsu said, "is Sonja coming now?"

Talon looked at the dragon slayer and rolled his eyes. "No she is holding up the castle with her magic, we need to hurry. She won't last long under all of this weight."

"We need to go back and get her!" Natsu shouted. Natsu turned around and started to head back to her. Talon grabbed him and through him over his shoulder. Natsu tried to break free.

"Stop squirming. Sonja is doing this so we can escape!" Talon said. He preferred to be back where Sonja was. All of the Gospels loved Sonja. She was more than just their master she was a very close friend, she had taken a lot of damage on their behalf for the better part of a millennium.

"You are just going to leave her there to die!" Natsu screamed. He had only known Sonja for a short time but they were close. She was a member of Team Natsu, a member of Fairy Tail and he had gotten to know her from their late night walks. Natsu suddenly could not imagine a world without her in it. He fought Talon harder, but the much larger man just held him tighter.

"Natsu!" Talon shouted, the smaller pink-haired male stopped and looked at him, "Sonja is extremely powerful and almost impossible to kill, she will make it out of this. Have some faith in your friend."

Natsu thought about what Talon had said. His friends always allowed him to save the day, he now understood what they felt while he was risking his life. He felt a sense of guilt, he hated worrying so much and he hated to do this to other people. He stopped fighting Talon, "Okay, than hurry up and get out of here."

Talon looked over at Count, Count understood what Talon was thinking. He shook his head, they both took off at inhuman speed. And raced to the exit, they were so close they could see the light of the moon outside.

Natsu started to feel his motion sickness kick in while Talon was carrying him. He almost puked when he sped up but because of how fast he was traveling Natsu did not have time to puke. Natsu suddenly felt the fresh air on his face and Talon put him on the grass outside. Natsu laid down and closed his eyes and breathed slowly. After a couple of deep breaths his head stopped swimming and he started to feel better.

_We got out Sonja, stop straining yourself, _Talon told her. He felt the massive amount of magic energy vanish and the castle crashed down. Natsu watched in horror as he waited for Sonja to arrive at the last second but even after the dust cleared Sonja was still nowhere to be seen.

Natsu bolted towards the castle, no one could survive that much weight on top of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

Hello Everyone! Sorry I am so late with this update, my internet was down for awhile. But here is chapter 11, enjoy :)

Talon looked at the castle and prayed that Sonja was as immortal as she claimed to be. He and Count stared at the ruins, both wide eyed. He concentrated and looked for a magical source that would show Sonja was alive, he could not find one. He waited just a bit longer and two strong powerful sources popped up, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Natsu started digging in the rubble to find Sonja, then it hit him that he hadn't seen any of his friends either and went into a crazed panic. He looked up at Talon, he looked relaxed and calm, it pissed Natsu off, "How can you be so calm? Sonja was in there, my other friends might be in there too," Natsu said with tears in his eyes.

"The others made it out long before we did, she would not have let the castle collapse if they were still inside," Talon tried to reassure him, "I told you to have some faith in her."

_ Velkan, Lucian, where are you?_ Talon asked.

_We are on the south west side of the now destroyed castle. Please tell me Sonja was not in there. _Velkan answered.

_You know damn well that she loves to make us worry,_ Talon said.

He heard Velkan laugh_, yeah, she is a sadistic bitch, huh? _ Velkan told him.

_You said that not me. We will make our way to you_, Talon told him.

"Come on, we need to go to the south a little. The others are waiting for us there," Talon announced.

Ten minutes later they found the other half of their team…

"Natsu!" the now conscious Lucy and Wendy shouted. Both girls ran over, Wendy gave Natsu a hug.

"I defeated my target!" Wendy said. The small dragon slayer had a very proud smile on her face.

"I am proud of you," Natsu said as he patted her on the head. Natsu looked around and seen Velkan looking at him.

"You okay?" Velkan asked.

"Yeah," Natsu sighed, as he touched his neck, "is Sonja going to come out of there?"

The Gospels all looked at each other and laughed, "Yeah, she has to do something heroic at the end of battle," Lucian said.

Just as Lucian finished what he was saying the pile of rumble started moving, Sonja and Kizak came out of it. Sonja looked really beat up and tired, Kizak was holding most of her weight. Sonja was limping on her right side but had a smile on her face.

"We did it guys," she said. She slurred the last word as she fainted, Kizak and Natsu caught her. They both looked so worried and concerned for her.

Wendy rushed over, "Here let me help," she said as she placed her hands above Sonja's chest. She used her magic to try and heal her, some of Sonja's major wounds started to heal up but would not do any more.

Natsu stared at Sonja, she looked peaceful lying there like that. He started to wonder what she looked like while she was sleeping. He then thought about the kiss they just shared, he stared at her lips and the curve of her neck. He thought about how the tasted, he hoped she would wake up so he could kiss her again but she still didn't stir.

"It isn't working," Wendy said as she started to panic. Velkan stepped forward and put a hand on Wendy's shoulder, she looked up at him, "Don't worry, she is a goddess. Your magic might not work on her," he told her.

Kizak moved closer to her. He sharpened one of his finger nails and slit his wrist, he allowed the blood to pool a little. He put his wrist up to her face and dripped a little blood into her mouth. Sonja's wounds started to heal imminently. The mages stared at the bruises and cuts heal before their eyes. Natsu was started to calm down when Sonja's eyes opened, they were completely black.

Natsu jumped back, not because of the fact that she had just consumed blood but because her beautiful blue eyes were now completely black. He reached for her, Talon stopped him, "Don't touch her like that man, you might lose a hand," he warned.

"Sonja," Natsu called out to her.

Sonja sat up and looked at him, Talon and Velkan took a step towards Natsu, if she was going to attack him they needed to be able to pry her off. Just when they took their battle stances Sonja's eyes cleared into her normal blue.

"What's going on?" Sonja asked when she seen Talon in his normal fighting stance.

"You would not wake up, so Kizak gave you some of his blood," Lucian said, "When you opened your eyes they were black, we assumed you would be routy like when you drink demon blood, so we got defensive," he said as he pointed to Talon.

"Oh," she said. Her cheeks were a bright red. She did not want everyone here to know that she got most of her nourishment from demon's blood.

Natsu stood up and offered his hand to help her up, she took it. Once on her feet she looked at everyone. She said a quick thanks to the powers that be that everyone was alive.

"Let's go home," Sonja said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Three hours later they all arrive at the guild hall…

Lucy, Jet and Gray went to the infirmary. Gray was still unconscious and Lucy and Jet just wanted to make sure they were okay.

"What happened?" Sonja asked Gildarts.

"Nothing when we got there the only mage there was Minerva. She stopped us before we had any chance to fight," Gildarts said.

Six Hours ago….

Gildarts, Laxus, Mirajane and Gajeel went to the front of the castle where the regular mages were supposed t be. Gildarts broke through the wall using his Crash Magic.

"Hello Fairy Tail," Minerva said. She was the only one in the front of the castle. Minerva was sitting on what looked like a throne.

"Why are you here Minerva?" Gildarts asked.

"Well, this was supposed to be my new guild but sadly none of the other mages stuck around after they figured out that Fairy Tail's new master Gildarts Clive was coming for revenge," she said in a cold tone. She shrugged, "Don't worry I took care of the little spineless creatures for you. I stayed to warn you, I would not be so trusting of your Sonja," Minerva said as she looked Gildarts in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Gildarts asked her.

"You are shocked that demons are attacking your guild while you have the demon princess as a member?" she responded in a mocking tone.

"We will protect her, our members, and our guild hall," Gildarts said.

"I know you will, I have no interest in fighting you. I simply wanted to warn you not to trust her, but you already do. I hope it doesn't come back to haunt you," Minerva said as she faded away.

Gildarts shrugged off what Minerva said. Sonja was fighting for them right now. If she was going to betray them she would not have even joined the guild in the first place, she would have just attacked it.

Present time…

Gildarts explained what happened to Sonja. Sonja looked down. She never thought demons would attack Fairy Tail because she was here. She has technically been a guild member since the guild was founded.

"Do you think that they are attacking because of me?" Sonja said out loud. She looked at Gildarts.

Gildarts put his hand on her shoulder, "Yes, but I don't think you are a danger to the guild," he told her.

"Hmm, Wrath said someone sent him. Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in all of Fiore, with me here the Dark Side might seriously think the scales are too far in our favor," Sonja concluded.

"That's the conclusion I arrived at," Gildarts said. Sonja nodded in response.

"Don't worry about it, you are a member of Fairy Tail now. We are going to celebrate our victory, go," Gildarts said as he pushed her towards the bar, "eat, drink and be merry." Sonja smiled back at her guild master.

After the party Sonja took the stage….

"Everyone can I have your attention?" Sonja shouted. Everyone quieted down. She looked at her team for support, her Gospels were still there. Velkan smiled and her while Kizak urged her on.

"I have something to tell you," Sonja started. She swallowed, she had started to like everyone here, for once she was nervous about people's opinions of her, "I am not what I said I was." She looked at everyone's confused faces, "I am a War Goddess," she continued, "My powers are a little higher than most people's here, actually my powers are basically limitless. I am technically a demon princess," she continued. "Even though I was born on the dark side I have severed Fairy Tail since the beginning. I have always protected it, I have vowed again to do the same thing," she told them

"How old are you?" Macao asked. Sonja was amazed, she told him that she had unlimited power and all they cared about was her age.

"I don't really know, but I was there when wizards were created," Sonja told him. Everyone's eyes opened really wide.

"You look good for an old lady," Laxus said.

"Uhh… thanks," Sonja said.

"I just wanted to let you know, I hate lying to people. I will protect you all I promise," Sonja finished.

"Can we get back to drinking?" Cana shouted. There was a loud yes as people started to drink and party again. Natsu walked over to the stage and held his hand up to help Sonja down. She smiled and took his hand. She got off the stage and walked over to the bar where her new team was.

"I think that went pretty well," Sonja said.

"I figured they would accept you," Erza said, "I probably would not go around saying you drink demon blood though, that would creep most people out," the red head said honestly.

Sonja reached up behind her head and rubbed her neck, "Oh yeah, I wish you guys did not see that, it's really weird," Sonja said.

The Gospels walked over to Sonja, "Hey, would you mind if we joined Fairy Tail too, like officially?" Velkan asked.

Sonja smiled, "Of course, you guys just need to see Mirajane," Sonja said as she pointed to mage behind the bar.

Mirajane heard her name and walked over, "Did someone need me?" she asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to join Fairy Tail," Talon said.

"Oh, yay new members," the white haired beauty said with a smile. She went to get the stamp and the binder. They all put demon as their power, all of them had a lot of different types of magic that could not be summed up into a type.

Velkan got a black stamp on the right side of his chest, Talon got a lime green color on his upper left forearm, Lucian got a red one on his left shoulder, Kizak got an orange one on his cheek and Count got a white one on the back of his hand. Sonja looked at their marks, she liked that they wanted to join Fairy Tail she hoped that they felt the bond she did.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Here is Chapter 12!

Sonja awoke in her own bed, all five of her Gospels stayed at her house, they had talked about getting permanent houses in Magnolia. She smiled at the thought of such a mundane life. She got up to go to the guild hall. When she was ready to leave she went to see if any of the guys wanted to join her, everyone was still asleep, so she left the room quietly.

Natsu did not sleep all night. He kept thinking about Sonja. He wanted to tell her that he liked her more than a friend but he wasn't sure how. He went for a walk and ended up in front of Sonja's house. He shook his head and walked up to the door, he decided to knock. He knew that her Gospels were there and he figured barging right in would tick off the Gospels and he did not want to fight off an angry demon. Sonja answered the door with a smile, when she seen him her cheeks got a little pink. Natsu thought about how cute she looked when she was embarrassed.

"Good Morning," she said.

"Yeah, good morning," he mumbled, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk."

"Yeah sure," Sonja said with a smile. She loved going on walks with Natsu. He was easy to talk to and he made her feel comfortable.

They walked together down the sidewalk by her house. She lived in the country side just outside of the city.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Sonja asked.

"Y-yeah," Natsu lied.

Sonja could tell he lied because his heart rate sped up, she wondered why he was lying to her. "everything alright?" she asked him.

He looked at Sonja, he could see the worry on her face he was never a good liar, "Yeah, honestly I just wanted to talk to you about that kiss," he said, feeling better now that he got that off of his chest.

"Oh," Sonja's face turned a bright pink. "What about it?"

"You said that the Sins can't make you do anything that you didn't feel before," he stated, Sonja shook her head, " I wanted to know if you feel, ya know, like that way about me?"

Sonja's face was burning, she could feel how red she was, "Yes, Natsu I like you more than a friend," she admitted.

"Oh okay," Natsu's face lit up, "I like you to."

Sonja could not hide how happy she was, then she thought about how he was such a good guy. She was dirty, she was a demon for god's sake. Natsu was so pure and full of good, she didn't want to ruin him in anyway. Even with all of her conflicting emotions she was still happy that he felt something for her. "Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Yeah, there is something about you that's different, it's like I am drawn to you or something," he told her.

Sonja blushed, than reality hit her. She had found her mate. Demons only ever get one mate, they live for eternity looking for their mate. Some are never really lucky enough to find theirs. She finally found the one that fate destined her to be with. But that also put him in danger. Being the Princess of Hell and the closest thing to a traitor that a demon can be gave her many enemies, she wanted to take Natsu and run away somewhere, somewhere she knew she would be able to protect him.

Natsu looked over to Sonja looking at the ground, he was suddenly nervous, "Did I say something wrong?" he asked her.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "No, no Natsu you didn't I just realized something."

"Oh," Natsu looked disappointed. He was hoping she would return his affections. "If you don't feel the same way" he looked so sad, "just forget I said anything." Natsu knew he was very new with liking girls. He had feelings for Lucy and Lisanna but Sonja was different. He felt the pull to her right away.

"No Natsu, I like you. I just realized that you were my mate. I know that you probably don't know what that is, but it is important in my species," she said without thinking. She covered her mouth and swore at herself for saying that out loud.

"I know what a mate is, Sonja. Igneel told me that dragons have destined mates too," he said while smiling, "hey, does that mean you are my mate?" Sonja shook her head yes.

Natsu hugged her. Sonja stood frozen, she was thinking about how much danger she had just put him in. She rested her head on his chest instinctively, Natsu ran his fingers through her hair. She breathed and relaxed at his touch.

Natsu had never been so happy. He had found his mate. Dragons could love other people besides their destined mate but they were soul mates. Dragons often spent their lives searching for their mates, he wondered if he was going to have to seek out his soul mate but he knew once he heard it that his was Sonja. When she put her head on his chest he noticed how perfect she felt there.

Sonja was so relaxed until she realized that they were being watched, she looked up but did not see anyone. She noticed that being with him clouded her judgment and made her less alert. She thought about moving away but couldn't she felt like she would lose something important if she pushed Natsu away.

"Natsu, you need to understand that you are in danger," Sonja warned him, "people will go after you to hurt me, bad people, sometimes not actually people."

"Don't worry about it, I am strong enough to take care of myself, you know that," he said to her.

She smiled at him, she knew he was strong he beat Envy very easily and his name was everywhere. Then reality hit her, "I am going to have to watch you die," Sonja said with tears in her eyes. She mentally slapped herself, that's why she never got close to anyone. She always came off cold and kept her distance from people. She would live forever and they only lived for a short time. She still missed the first master of Fairy Tail.

Natsu looked down at her, he was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I will live forever Natsu, you are human, you will die eventually," she told him as a stray tear fell down her face. She was so unsure around him, she buried her emotions a long time ago, she had a duty to every person in Foire to protect them from the darkness that she was born into. She couldn't be bothered with things like emotions and feelings while massacring her own race.

Natsu grabbed her and held her close, he never thought of that. Now he knew that they were soul mates he couldn't imagine losing her. He felt bad that she would live with out him. "Don't worry, we still got a while before that happens," Natsu said in a comforting tone.

"I could give up my immortality," she said more to herself than to Natsu, "no that is selfish, the future needs me to protect them. Demons will continue to attack."

"There will always be someone to protect them. Fairy Tail will still be here," Natsu said. He felt like she was going to leave him.

"I don't know if I can do this Natsu, I don't know if I can watch anymore people die," she said.

Natsu didn't know what to say so he just hugged her. He prayed that she would not leave him, he would never ask her to give up her life to be with him but he wanted to live this life with her.

Sonja put her arms around Natsu, she would think about her responsibilities later. She did not know how to be close to Natsu. She was so scared of losing him or anyone in Fairy Tail, she smiled to herself how quickly everyone in the guild had grown on her.

Hidden from her view someone was watching. Count knew Sonja could sense a presence but not his. He had been careful to cover himself. He loathed Sonja, he hated how the other Gospels loved and cared for her so. He only joined them because Thorn asked him too, and now he would report something to his master. _Sonja had found her mate, we could kill her. She would give up her life for him,_ Count thought to himself.

Natsu and Sonja walked onto the Guild Hall.

Sonja looked around. Mira looked up and smiled at her. Sonja excused herself from Natsu and walked over to Mira, "Good Morning," Sonja said pleasantly.

"Morning, anything to drink?" Mira asked.

Sonja shook her head yes, "Just a glass of milk please."

Mira placed a small glass in front of Sonja, "Gray has requested to see you," Mira said with a smile. Sonja shook her head and watched the beautiful white haired woman walk away.

Sonja quickly finished her glass and walked over to the guilds infirmary. "Gray?" she said out loud.

She heard rustling in one of the room, "In here Sonja," she heard his familiar voice.

Sonja walked to the door and paused before she let herself in.

Gray heard Sonja's voice out in the hallway, he was up all night thinking about what to say to her. He wanted to just blame what happened on Lust but she knew as well as he did that Lust could not create those feelings. He moved so he was covered with the blankets and told her where he was.

His breath caught in his throat, she was still beautiful. He was so embarrassed by what happened yesterday.

"Hi" she said.

"Ugh, hey," Gray stammered out, "look I wanted to talk about yesterday," Gray said.

He saw Sonja tense up, "What about it?" Sonja felt the awkward tension between them.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry," Gray said. He could not even look her in the eyes.

Sonja looked at Gray, "Gray, I am not mad at you. I figured that Lust would be hard to defeat. You resisted her for a long time," she said honestly.

Gray looked up, "I was the only one that got trapped by one of their stupid curses, even tiny little Wendy defeated her target, all I did was get horny," Gray said as he put his head in his hands.

Sonja walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back, "I got affected too, Gray," she said as she was rubbing his back.

"You did?" he asked. If she was able to get effected than it would make him feel a little better.

"Yeah, by both Lust and Wrath. Wrath just made me a little angrier, which isn't too bad," she said. She did not want to tell anyone that Natsu was her mate, she trusted Gray but she did not want anyone to use him against her.

"Lust affected you?" Gray asked. He knew that it wasn't with him, Natsu knocked him out, then he realized that it must have been Natsu, "Natsu? Did he hurt you?" Gray asked looking at her for any sort of indication that she was hurt.

Sonja giggled, "No, he didn't," she told him.

"Oh, okay," he relaxed a little.

"Gray don't worry about it. We are a team, I trust you. I know you would never hurt me if you weren't under Lust's curse. You are more of a gentleman than that," she said as she smiled at him.

"Good, thanks Sonja. It means a lot to me," Gray said with a smile. His smile faded, "You like Natsu, huh?" he asked her.

Sonja looked at him, his head was hanging low, "It is a little more complicated than that, Gray. He is my mate, I am drawn to him," she told him while looking at her hands. She decided she could trust Gray, everyone in Fairy Tail put their trust in her she would be able to trust Gray with her small secret.

"It is okay, I just wanted to know," he told her. Gray figured what being a mate meant Natsu had said something about it once when Lucy was new to the guild.

Sonja got up to leave, she was happy that she had talked to him and that they were still going to be friends, "Sonja," she looked up at Gray, "thanks for being honest with me," he told her. She smiled at him and left the room.

Weeks later…

Both Natsu and Sonja walked to the Guild Hall. To Sonja's surprise Velkan was already there, he and Lucy had gotten very close. Sonja suspected that they were more than just friends.

"Uh, Sonja can I talk to you," Velkan said. Sonja smiled at his nervousness. He, and the rest of the Gospels, had started treating her like a comrade instead of a master. But it was obvious he wasn't used to it.

Sonja walked away from Natsu, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Lucy got a letter from her aunt. She needs help in a nearby city, I wanted to know if it was okay if I went with her," he asked, "of course , if you need me just call me, I will come," he said while he was looking at anything but Sonja.

Sonja laughed, "Yeah, go ahead." She could see the happiness explode all over his face.

Lucy came over, "Good Morning Sonja," she said as she smiled. Sonja smiled back.

"Did you ask her," Lucy said as she looked at Velkan. He nodded, "She said its fine," he said, Lucy gave him a hug.

"Thanks Sonja, I don't think it will be for too long," Lucy said.

"Don't worry about it, keep him as long as you need. Things have been pretty quiet around here," she said as she walked away.

"Sonja," Gildarts said, "come here for a second."

Sonja walked over, "what is it?" she asked him.

"I wanted your help on a job, you and Kizak, that is," he asked her.

"Yeah sure, that's not a problem," she said, "what job is it?"

"We just have to go to the magic council. They are mad at Fairy Tail for destroying something, again," Gildarts said.

"Why do I have to go with?" Sonja asked.

"They got wind of the whole Goddess of War thing and they wanted to talk to you," he said. It was obvious that he was distressed about the magic council finding out about her.

"Okay, that not a problem," she said, "how long do you think it will take?"

"A week, but also, I wanted your help in taking down a larger dark guild," he said, "I would normally just let one of the kids do it but I heard that none of the mages that get sent to do this job come back. And Erza and Laxus are out on jobs and I don't want anyone to get hurt," he explained.

"Yeah I understand, so you think like three weeks?" she said.

"Yeah that sounds about right," he confirmed.

Sonja walked back to Natsu, "What did Gildarts want?" Natsu asked as he glanced over.

"We gotta go see the Magic Council, they found out about me and they wanna talk to me, no big deal," she told him. She figured it would be better to leave out that they were going to fight a dark guild, her flame brain would want to come to and she didn't want to put him in harm's way.

"Oh," Natsu said. He was sad that he would not be able to see her for awhile. They were taking things slow. Sonja was nervous to let anyone know they were together, she was convinced that there was someone that would hurt him, so they did not sleep over at each other's houses but they walked around late at night and talked a lot. He would defiantly miss her company.

"I leave tomorrow, I will be gone for like three weeks," she said as she looked down. She could tell Natsu was sad about her leaving. She was sad that she would not be able to see him but she felt even worse for making him sad.

"Okay," he said. He looked at her and her little pout. He admired her fierce determination and loyalty to the Guild. But he knew that she didn't want to go, she enjoyed her quiet life as a mage with her friends. He also knew that the questions that the Magic Council would ask would make her uncomfortable, he thought about asking if he could come but knew that he should let her do this herself, she didn't need or want a babysitter.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

Natsu stared at the ground as Sonja and Gildarts were walking away. He could already fill the void where Sonja normally was. His side felt empty without her there. He prayed the next three weeks would fly by. He and the rest of the guild members went back into the guild hall, Natsu sat at the bar.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Mirajane asked him.

"Nah, I think I am just going to take a job," Natsu told her as he slid off of the chair he was sitting on. He walked over to the request board to find something easy. He looked at all of the jobs, none of them sounded appealing, with Sonja gone it felt like his team had reduced its fighting force by half.

"Oi, Lucy," Natsu said as he looked for the blonde.

"She left with Velkan to help her aunt," Gray said, "Jeez, don't you pay attention to anyone but your girlfriend?"

"Gray I am not in the mood to deal with you," Natsu said. He looked defeated, he shoulders sunk.

Sonja looked back at the guild hall, she could feel the void that Natsu filled. He made her laugh and smile all the time, she missed his destructive behavior already. Sonja guessed this is what it meant to have a mate, when she was around Natsu her power level felt twice as high as normal, now she felt incredibly weak.

"Do you mind if we use something to speed up our travels?" Sonja asked Gildarts.

"What do you have in mind?" Gildarts asked. He was used to walking everywhere but in his old age it would be nice to get somewhere without countless hours of walking.

"Have you ever flown before?" Sonja asked.

"Uhh, no," Gildarts said as he shook his head.

Sonja smiled a little mischievously at him, "Well, I guess there is a first time for everything," Sonja started to gather enough magic power to give Gildarts temporary wings. As soon as she was satisfied she slapped his back and slowly drew her hand back. His wings looked like dragon wings, they were blood red and powerful. Gildarts looked at her in awe. "Flex your shoulder muscles," she told him.

Gildarts flex his shoulders and felt the wing muscles pop and connect into place "Wow, I did not think this was possible," he said astonished at her power. Sonja just shrugged as a response.

"Now think about moving them," she instructed. He paused as did what he was told his wings moved, he jumped at the shock.

"I am linking them to my magic, you will drain really quickly because you aren't used to it," she told him, "just push off." Sonja waited for him the flap his wings a couple times and then helped him push off.

Once she seen he could control what he was doing she generated her own wings, her wings were made out of the hell fire she used. Even though they do not have set physical shape they had a close likeness to large bat wings. She preferred these wings because it was more difficult to shoot holes through her wings, they were also extremely powerful. She pushed off of the ground and joined Gildarts in the sky.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is amazing," he told her. His eyes were still wide from the shock of actually being able to fly. She giggled at him, he looked like a kid with a new toy.

"Are you getting tired?" she asked.

"No," he said, "are you?" Gildarts looked a little concerned.

Sonja laughed, "No, it takes more magical power to summon one of the Gospels," she told him.

Gildarts breathed a sigh of relief, "Tell me if you get tired, don't push yourself," he told her.

Sonja smiled at his fatherly nature, she was probably hundreds of years older than him and he treated and talked to her as if she was kid, it was refreshing to not have to always be the princess and the warrior. She was thinking that is what she liked most about Fairy Tail, she did not always need to watching them. They could take care of themselves.

2 weeks later..

"Bring it on, Ice-Princess," Natsu taunted Gray.

The Ice-Make Mage got up willing to fight his rival, he walked up to him stripping subconsciously. Natsu smirked at him. When Gray finally made it to the other side of the guild hall he had lost all of his clothes except his boxers.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu shouted. During these little fights he never used his full power against Gray, they were merely sparing he did not want to truly hurt his rival.

Gray stepped out of the path of the river of fire, he knew that if that would have hit him it would have been painful but not enough to knock him out or leave serious burns. "Ice-Make Hammer!" Gray shouted.

Natsu put his arms up to defend against the giant ice hammer that was now above his head, as the hammer was about to smash down the guild hall doors blew open. The force of the blast lifted Natsu off of his feet and flew him out of the way of the hammer.

"Good Evening Fairy Tail," a deep dark voice through the smoke and debris that was still in the air.

Natsu looked up, he tried to see through everything in the air but he could only make out figures, and from what he could tell there was a lot of them.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?!" Lucian shouted. He was grateful that he decided to visit the guild tonight.

A deep laugher rang out, "Hmm, seems that one the hounds of the princess is still here," the mysterious figure said.

"Sonja wiped you guys out only a year ago!" Lucian said, "How did you guys revive so quickly?" As soon as he said it, Lucian realized what happened. Someone pulled them out early.

"Well, I did not expect anyone to still be here without Sonja," Count said.

Lucian lunged at Count, "You bastard! How dare you betray Sonja!" he screamed at him.

Count hit Lucian in the jaw, "I don't owe that bitch, I was assigned to watch her, I did not wish to be a dog. She kills her own kind!" Count said.

Lucian and Count started to fight between the two of them. Count had the advantage because Lucian was guarding his punches and magic, he did not want to hurt anyone in the guild while Count did not care about any of them.

The original dark voice strolled into the guild hall, "I am looking for one Natsu Dragneel," he said as if he was simply making role-call. Around him came a dozen shadow demons. They did not hold a set figure and most attacks just went right through them.

"What do you want with him?" Gray asked. Gray involuntarily shrunk back at the face now staring at him, he had a human appearance but had a death aura around him. Gray squinted at him, his eyes were blood red and his fangs stuck out from under his lips. Cain had long straight long hair that went down to his waist, he wore it combed back and out of his face. He wore simple pants and a vest that left his torso bare. Gray could see all of the scars that went across his body, there was a deep gash that went across his throat that was still a little pink, the rest of the scars were a little more faded.

"I go by Cain, I am here to collect the mate of Sonja. I don't want a war with the mages here, but I will kill anyone that gets in my way," Cain said.

"We will never give you Natsu!" Mira shouted from the back.

Cain looked up to find the mage that owned that voice, Mira had used her Take Over magic, she was using Satan Soul.

Cain smiled, "A demon?"

Natsu sensed something off about the way he said that, instead of the fear that Mira current form often caused it was more like her figure appealed to him. "Mira back off," Natsu shouted. He learned a long time ago to trust his instincts.

Natsu wished he could contact the other Gospels, with every S-Class Mage, except Mira, gone their guild was weaker than normal.

Natsu looked around, he seen that the guild was over powered, he seen Cana and Team Shadow Gear fighting the shadow demons.

"Natsu!" Romeo called to him, his eyes went wide when he realized his mistake.

Cain's head snapped as he looked at Natsu with a sickening grin, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your cooperation. Grab the white haired woman and Sonja's mate, I don't want to stall Thorn any longer," he said as he left.

Natsu looked for Mira, when he found her he was surprised to see that she had been knocked out, a shadow demon lunged at him, Natsu avoided the claws that were just inches from his throat but back up into a wall. The last thing he seen before everything went black was the shadow demons snarl and then the tingling sensation in his lungs.

Lucian looked over to see the shadow demon steal the oxygen from Natsu's lungs and catch the Dragon Slayer and run out the door. He looked at Count, "Sonja is gonna tear you apart," he said.

"No, Lucian. She won't, I am with her brother. He will put a stop to her genocide against her own kind. He also is going to put a stop to this guild," Count said with a smile and he faded away.

Lucian grabbed at the smoke that used to be Count, "Damn, you coward!" he shouted.

Cana looked up, "Shit, they have Mira and Natsu!"

Lucian just shook his head, he hoped that the demons were using them as bait, humans could not stand the torture from demons working directly under Thorn. "We need to contact Sonja, she most likely already knows something happened," Lucian said to no one in particular.

Elsewhere in Foire…

Sonja gripped her chest and her Fairy Tail mark was burning, "Something happened with the guild," she said to Gildarts.

He looked over at Sonja, her eyes were wide and she had to hands pushed up to her chest. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, they need help," she said.

"We are in the middle of a fight, ya know?" Gildarts said.

"I will finish it, step outside," she said calmly. Gildarts was confused but did as she said, he stopped questioning what she was doing.

Once Gildarts was safely outside Sonja concentrated, she opened her eyes, they were now completely black. She hated to use her demon powers but she could also sense that Natsu was hurt too, she did not want to wait to this to be over. She raised her power level the dark mages were flown into the walls she then sucked all of the magic out of the building. She made sure not to kill any of the mages but they were out of magic and also would not be able to get anymore magic for at least a week. Sonja exhaled and her eyes returned to normal.

Gildarts was astonished when Sonja walked out of the building, he sensed the powerful magic surge and then the sudden depletion of all of the magic in the building. Sonja looked tired and scared, "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah but we really need to go, something isn't right," she told him.

_Sonja? We have a problem you need to get back to the guild hall,_ Lucian told her.

_I know I can feel it, I am going to pull Gildarts with me through Hell,_ she told him.

"Gildarts do you trust me?" Sonja asked as she looked at him.

Gildarts swallowed, "Yes, why?"

Sonja grabbed him and everything went black, the next thing he knew he was in front of the guild hall.

"It was smart to close your eyes," Sonja told him.

"Yeah," he said while rubbing his head.

He looked up to see that the front doors were blown in, he ran up the stairs. "What happened?"

Cana looked at Gildarts and Sonja as they walked in "Count betrayed us and woke up someone named Cain and they now have Natsu and Mira," she said. Cana was slurring her words, she was easily on her third barrel.

Sonja's eyes widen in shock, "Shit, this is bad," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Sonja, I am so sorry. I tried to grab Count. I wasn't counting on Cain having a dozen shadow demons with him," Lucian with his head hung low.

Sonja put a comforting hand on Lucian's shoulder, "I don't blame you. You fought hard and you saved them from Count's anger." She put on a smile to hide the fear that was currently dwelling inside of her.

Gildarts was trying to get a hold of Erza and Laxus and bring them home, Sonja was growing impatient, "We need to get them now!" she raised her voice just loud enough to get Gildarts attention.

"We need to plan first," he said back.

"You don't know what those demons will do to them!" she responded.

"Sonja what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Me, Gray and Gajeel will go get them," she said.

"They defeated everyone here and you are going to do that with just three people?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod, "I promise that they will come back unharmed."

He was tired of arguing with her, she might be able to do it, "Just go, once Erza and Laxus come back we will aid you."

Sonja nodded, "Gray, Gajeel let's go" she said as she walked out of the door. The two mages followed her out of the door.

Once a safe distance away from the guild Gajeel asked, "What's the plan princess?"

"We are getting Natsu and Mira back unharmed," she said.

"How?" Gray asked.

"Just follow my lead," she said.

"Do you know where you are going?" Gray asked.

"Yes, Cain is not hiding himself I can feel his magic," she said, "they are in the sky, they need someone's magic much more powerful than Cain's to keep it up there though."

Back at the guild hall...

Lucian looked up from an injured Droy to see where Sonja was, he could not see her. "Where is Sonja," he asked Gildarts.

"She left, she took Gray and Gajeel with her," he told him.

Lucian looked at Gildarts weird while thinking about it, he knew that Sonja could not take down them all without help and Gray and Gajeel alone would not be much help against a demon horde. "Did she call any Gospels?" he asked.

"Not before she left, she took Gray and Gajeel with her instead" he said, "why?"

"What did she say, exactly?" Lucian asked.

"She promised that she would return them all," Gildarts said with a shrug.

Lucian was always wary of Sonja, she had very little self preservation, she always thought for everyone else's benefit and never her own. He thought about the fact that she never lies and that she enjoys word games, "She didn't say 'we' will return?" he said. He knew that the demons took Natsu as bait, he figured that he wouldn't even be harmed in his and Mira's stay. If he was it would only serve to piss Sonja off. If Sonja figured out of way to save Natsu and Mira without harming anyone in the guild she would even give her own life in the process.

Gildarts took a second to think about it, he remember she said "them" instead of "we", "No, why?" Gildarts asks.

Lucian thought about it, "Shit, she is planning to sacrifice herself for them," Lucian said. He couldn't believe he wasn't paying enough attention to see her leave, she probably planned it that way. He started to concentrate he needed to find her, "Shit she has blocked off her whereabouts," he said. He looked around quickly for Gajeel, he had the best nose without Natsu being here but then remembered she took him. He couldn't believe how perfectly she was able to stall him. Gajeel would have been able to track her because of his dragon instincts and Gray wouldn't have let her go to begin with, she took the two people that would have been able to stop her.

"What is going on?" Gildarts asked, because he was concerned his voice was louder than he meant it to be.

"Sonja knows that as the princess of hell there are a lot of demons that would love to torture her, she has made her own enemies of her own kind by protecting humans. Sonja practically started a civil war with her and the Gospels on one side and the rest of the demons and monsters on the other. She also knows that if the demons planned to attack this guild they need her out of the way. The only way that she could think to save everyone was to trade herself for the lives of Natsu and Mira and to make sure that we aren't attacked while she is away," he said flustered, "I need to gather the Gospels and find her." Sonja wasn't terribly complex, she would always put her life on the line if she knew it would save her friends.

"Is there anyone that can sense her?" Wendy asked, "Maybe I can catch their scent."

"Kizak might be able to, and Sonja doesn't have a scent. It would take too long to find them that way," Lucian explained. He concentrated and called Kizak, Velkan, and Talon.

Kizak could tell something was off by how the guild hall looked when he arrived and he was concerned that it was Lucian who summoned him and not Sonja. "What the fuck happened?" Kizak yelled.

"I did not think that she would run off," Lucian defended.

"Well she did," Kizak said. He focused, "Shit she is hiding herself from me," he said as panic filled him, "just give me a second I need to calm down." Kizak took two deep breathes and looked for her magic instead of her aura. "Found her, she is in the air so we can't pop up on her," he explained.

All of the Gospels ran out the door.

5 miles away….

Sonja just made Gajeel some wings, his wings looked dragon like. They were the color of precious metals, beautiful gold and silver that shined brightly during the dusk that was slowly creeping over Magnolia. Gajeel looked at them with pride. She told him the same thing she told Gildarts. The Iron Dragon Slayer learned quickly, "This is what it is like to fly as a dragon," he smiled to himself.

"Come here, Gray" Sonja said warmly.

Gray was nervous but he trusted Sonja, he stepped up next to her and waited for her to gather more magic. He was worried about her; Sonja looked so tired her eyes were sunken in her face paled. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head to wake herself up a little bit, "Yeah, just using a little more magic than I am used to" she explained.

She gathered magic than placed her hand on Gray's back and allowed the wings to take form. She was tired now. After the last two weeks of using magic so she and Gildarts could travel faster and the magic drain from the dark guild she used up about fifty percent of her total magic once she got Gray and Gajeel to the hideout she would be near empty. She prayed that her Gospels were coming so they could take all of the mages back to Fairy Tail.

Gray's wings were beautiful, they were bat like but made of beautiful ice, they were transparent and slightly cold to the touch, "I am going to use my magic to fly us up there just keep moving your wings," she told them. She made her own wings and grabbed the boys and took off.

The hideout was about 1,000 feet above ground, Sonja almost screamed for joy once she seen it. She could sense Natsu was close and that he wasn't in pain. As soon as she landed their wings melted away. She ran up to the castle like structure.

"Hello Mistress," Count said as she approached.

"Fuck off Count, I am here to talk to Cain," she snarled.

Cain walked out, "Hello," he said with a bow.

His arrogance was pissing her off, she was tired, cranky and was now craving blood, if she didn't see her mate soon she would taste his blood again. "Where are Natsu and Mirajane?" Sonja asked.

Cain clapped his hands as both Mira and Natsu were presented in shackles, "Sonja?" Natsu said.

The relief was plain on Sonja's face to see Natsu but she looked up at Cain with hard eyes and determination, "I am purposing a trade," Sonja said.

Cain's eyes lit up, "hmm, that sounds interesting. What do you have that I want?" he asked her.

"Me," she said simply but sternly. "You and your demons are allowed to do whatever you want to me for six months in exchange for the freedom of the mages I have here and also to leave the Fairy Tail guild alone," she told him.

"NO!" Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

"We do not sacrifice friends," Natsu said.

"Natsu, I am not arguing with you," she said coldly, "do we have a deal or not?" she asked Cain.

"Hmm, who would I be to deny a princess," Cain said. He snapped his fingers and shackles came and clasped her wrists together.

"No!" Natsu screamed as he struggled against the shackles that were on his wrists.

Sonja looked at him, he looked more pained by the fact that she was surrendering herself than the shackles that were now cutting deep into the flesh of his arm, "Stop, Natsu!" she told him.

Natsu looked up at her, his eyes were watering. She couldn't meet his eyes, she felt guilty for putting him through that. When she was about to give in to Natsu's pleas and fight them, her Gospels showed up. She sighed in relief, even though it would be hard not being able to see Natsu she knew it was the best way to end the demon threat that was now against Fairy Tail.

"Gospels take the mages out of here, take them back to Fairy Tail," she ordered.

"Like Hell!" Gray said.

"There is no way we are leaving you here Sonja," Talon said.

"I am not asking, I am ordering you to take them to safety. I made a promise, I keep my word," she ordered them. _Train Fairy Tail, if this is going to happen they need to be ready. I am counting on all of you to protect our precious guild,_ she said to them. She looked at them with sad soft eyes, they knew it was her way of apologizing.

Talon was the first to move, he gently hugged Mira from behind and then looked up at Sonja, "Mistress, I do not agree with this plan," he told her. He looked back at Mira with a softer expression on his face, "Close your eyes," he told Mira in a calm voice. Mira closed her eyes and suddenly they were gone.

Lucian moved next he grabbed Gajeel, he didn't say anything nor did he look at Sonja as he disappeared with him. Both men had their muscles flexed and their jaw locked, it was clear to Sonja that they didn't wish to leave her there but would do so because they knew they couldn't stop her.

Velkan, sensing that Sonja was not going to change her mind, moved. He grabbed Gray. Gray snatched his arm away, "No, I will never leave a friend behind! Please Sonja don't do this," Gray begged. Sonja looked away, Velkan grabbed Gray, "I am sorry, she has a plan we can't do anything," he muttered to Gray. Sonja looked at Gray he was reaching out to her and trying to break away from Velkan, he had a sad look in his eyes that burned in Sonja. Her eyes started to water as they disappeared.

Kizak was the last to move, he walked to Natsu. Natsu backed away, "no, no. I can't she is my mate. I can't leave her, we are supposed to be together," he said through clenched teeth. Kizak flinched when he said mate. He wasn't ready to give her up yet, he loved her, and he had been with her through countless years. This was just as hard or harder for Kizak as it was Natsu.

_ Train him personally, please,_ she ask Kizak. Kizak looked up to meet her gaze, he seen the pain in her eyes. He shook his head to let her know that he would take care of Natsu.

"Come on, Natsu," he said. Natsu struggled some more, "I am sorry," he said before he slammed a fist into Natsu's stomach hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs and knock him out.

"Thank you, Kizak," Sonja said with a nod of her head. Kizak disappeared.

"You are getting far too soft for these cattle," he told her as he wiped a stray tear off of her cheek. "Shall we finish this with a blood pact?" Cain asked as he walked towards her.

"Yes, let's make this official" Sonja responded. She faced her right hand palm side up so he could cut it easily.

Cain sliced her hand and then his own, "I agree to the terms that Sonja had stated earlier, me nor any other demon will attack Fairy Tail or any of its members during the six months that Sonja will be here," he shook her hand.

"I agree to the terms stated by Cain, that I will stay here, on my own will, and allow Cain and his demons to do with what they wish," she shook his hand.

Sonja felt the magic drain that came with this pact, if either of them broke this pact they would die. Even though she just signed her life away for six months Sonja breathed a sigh of relief knowing that her friends and guild would be safe.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Natsu woke up confused, he recognized where he was based on the scent. He was in the guild hall's infirmary. He finally remembered seeing Sonja in shackles. He jumped up ready to fight. He opened his eyes to see Gray and Kizak there.

"You okay?" Gray asked.

"I think so," he responded as he slowly tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Porlyusica. "Where is Sonja?" he asked.

Both Kizak and Gray looked down, "she is still with the enemy," Kizak answered.

Natsu looked down, "How long have I been out," he said quietly.

"Three days," Gray said.

"Sorry, I over did it when I punched you in the stomach," Kizak said. Porlyusica shook her head at that comment, she didn't say anything but she could tell that Kizak took a lot of ignored anger out when he hit Natsu's stomach, she had to stop some internal bleeding and fix some broken ribs.

"Why did you leave her?" Natsu cried, "Why didn't you or any of her Gospels do anything? You guys grabbed us and walked off, leaving her there. It was a trap, they never wanted us they wanted Sonja." Natsu started to sob as wheeze over the loss he felt.

"We know," Kizak said as he stared out a window, "so did Sonja. She was planning on trading herself that whole time. She took Gray and Gajeel to stall us. Gray would have ran after her right away and Gajeel could have led us to her with his smell."

"We have to get her back," Natsu said.

"No, she made a blood pact. If she leaves that castle she will die. She asked the Gospels to train Fairy Tail to fight against demons," Kizak told him.

"Well than let's train. How long do we have?" Natsu asked. He ignored the blood pact comment, he wasn't too sure on what it was but he decided to trust Kizak on it, he needed to focus on what he can change and help.

"Six months. And you won't be training with the rest of the guild Natsu," Kizak said.

"What? Why?" Natsu asked.

"Sonja asked me personally to train you. I will teach you how slay the gods themselves," Kizak told him. Kizak said it impassively but Gray knew that the demon wasn't killing, Kizak was going to leave it up to Natsu to kill the leader of all of the trouble. Natsu just shook his head; he was worried he couldn't sense Sonja anymore.

Meanwhile…

Sonja was already sick of this prison stay. She needed to feed but she would not feed on any of the sickly demons that came by just to see if the rumors were true, that the Goddess of War was really their prisoner. She was sick of their faces when they saw her, that stupid smirk. They felt that they were superior to her, the concept was laughable. Even in her weaken state she could defeat ninety percent of the population of demons in the castle.

Sonja was just about to take a nap when a shadow demon came to her cell, "You have been summoned," he said flatly.

"Who thinks they can summon me?" she asked.

"You will see, get up!" he told her. Sonja did as she was told and walked down the long dark hallway. When she walked she did so with her head held high, she may be prisoner here but she was the one that allowed them to take her. The demon had to rush to get in front of her so he could lead her, he expected her to fight and argue, instead he was happily surprised that she didn't. While he wasn't a weak demon he was certainly no match for the Princess. The demon stopped when they reached two huge doors, on each side were ugly fat demons that were there for show, judging by their appearance they were strong physically but too stupid to put up a battle with anyone of importance, they would have been sacrificed so others could escape if there was anyone that attacked the castle.

The shadow demon knocked on the door, "Enter," was the response. Sonja's eyes went wide. She knew that voice, the voice was from someone she cared about.

Sonja looked up as she was escorted in the very large throne room, "Thorn?" Sonja said.

Thorn had a smile on that looked welcoming and warming. Her brother stood six feet four inches tall, he had caramel skin and deep brown eyes. His muscular build was sought after by men trying to achieve physical perfection. Normally she would hug him; today she just stared at him. "Darling sister, I am so happy that you have accepted my invitation," he said.

"What invitation?" Sonja said smugly. She leaned to her left side to place all of her weight on her left foot and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why you joined our side, the side against guilds like Fairy Tail," he said.

"Don't be foolish, Thorn. I came here to protect my mate and my friends. I am buying them time to train; I will never attack Fairy Tail or any other legal guild. You know that, seeming how you removed my blades from my back and have left me with no weapon," she retorted.

"Sonja," he shook his head, "You aren't meant to walk in the light with those guilds. You are the Princess of Demons, an heiress to the throne of Hell…"

"I am well aware of what I am," she interrupted.

"Than why do you wipe out the demons every time they come to Earth-land to feed? Why do you protect the ones that are supposed to be our enemies?" Thorn's voice was rising. But instead of yelling it sounded like he was trying to negotiate and have her join them.

"I do what I feel is right, I follow my own path Thorn. Just because I was born in the dark does not mean I can't reach the light," Sonja told him.

"Yes, Sonja. It does. You are a creature of destruction, accept it. Help us, help your kind," he pleaded.

"I will die first. I will never hurt anyone in Fairy Tail. Why are you after them Thorn?" she asked.

"They have grown to powerful Sonja. Some of the mages can take out demons almost the same way you can. The mages in Fairy Tail have a habit of meddling into my business," he explained.

"I will not betray them Thorn, take me back to my cell," she ordered. Thorn sighed and waved his hand that brought forth one of the guards.

"Please take her back to her cell, demons are allowed to do what they please with her now. Maybe that will change her mind," he said. Sonja looked at him, she would not back down.

Sonja walked back to her cell with her head high; she had her pride and dignity. She would not let the demons take that away. Just as she stepped into her cell he heard screams, she looked over to see two young men in her cell. Her fangs grew, they were powerful mages not demons, their blood would probably make her strong enough to defend herself against the demons.

"What are they doing in here," she asked the shadow demon.

"A gift from Thorn," he said, his throat had gone dry from looking at the delicious mages that were given to Sonja, "He was upset that you needed to feed, he grabbed the best nutrition we have here," the shadow demon said, "Are they not good enough?" he asked. His own fangs elongated looking at them.

Sonja seen the look in his eyes, "No, they are my presents. I will do with them as I please. Leave," she told the demon. The demon visibly pouted at the aspect of losing the meal he knew she wouldn't touch. He walked out and locked the cell.

As soon as the demon was far enough away she looked at her guests, they coward in a corner. She looked down with some guilt, they had already been through hell. They were sent to her to be executed.

"Don't fucking come near us," one said. She looked over. This one had a handsome face with blonde hair. His body was broken and badly bruised, she hoped that they just told the demons what they wanted to know. The one next to him was in a little bit better of a state, she guessed the blonde protected him and took the blows meant for him. That one had dark black hair that covered most of his face, he sat in the corner and hugged his knees. By looking at them she guessed they were right around Natsu's age.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you," she said as she put her hands up in surrender.

"Bullshit! I don't trust you," he said.

She walked over there and stuck her hand out, "My name is Sonja," he did not reach out in greeting but the dark haired one did. He grasped her hand and looked up. Sonja looked into his eyes and seen more pain than just the physical ones that were clearly visible, "Hello, my name is Rogue Cheney," he said with a horse voice.

Sonja smiled at him, "And this is my comrade, Sting Eucliffe. He isn't normally such an ass but as you can see we haven't been treated well," Rogue explained to her.

"I am sorry about that," she said as she focused on the guild stamp on their arms, she gasped "Saber-tooth?" she questioned.

Both boys looked up with confusion and than at their marks, "not anymore, Minerva sold us out. She gave us to her new lover, Thorn, claiming we could find Acnologia," Sting said hatefully.

"Oh," she said, "Why are they looking for that dragon?"

"Destroy Fairy Tail I think," Rogue said.

"Shit," Sonja said. "Well I am a Fairy Tail member," she said as she showed them her mark.

"Why are you here?" Sting questioned.

"I came here to protect Fairy Tail and my mate, Natsu Dragneel," Sonja explained.

"You are Natsu's mate?" Sting asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" Sonja asked.

"Yea, he is someone that I look up to, I tried to make Sabertooth a guild that even someone like him could be proud of" Sting said.

"Well, no matter what you did no human deserves to be tortured by the God of Torture," Sonja sighed. "May I see your wounds?" she asked.

"Why?" Sting asked harshly.

"I am going to heal you," she said.

Rogue came over; Sonja looked at him and touched his forehead. Rogue screamed at bones were popping back into place and the bruises faded. Sting rushed forward and hit Sonja hard enough to knock her into the wall.

"What the hell?" Sonja snapped as she dusted herself off.

"You hurt him! I knew we shouldn't trust you!" Sting said

"He screamed because I had to re-break his bones and put them back into place. Re-breaking of bones will always hurt. But he is healed now," Sonja explained.

Sting looked at Rogue, she was right the color was back in his face and his hand and ribs looked better, "I am sorry" he said with his head down.

"I think it is brave to take a hit for him. I am not mad that you were defending your comrade. Now come here, you are far worse. Some of the open wounds are now infected and if I don't help you I highly doubt you will ever be able to use your right hand again," she said.

Sting paused and looked at his hand, she was right. His hand had been broken three times and each finger broken and dislocated. He swallowed hard and stepped forward and braced himself for a lot of pain. Sonja looked at this proud mage with pity, she could not take away the pain from her healing but she knew he would feel better after, she gathered her energy and touched his forehead, Sting screamed in pain.

He gasped, the pain was worse than the torture itself but it only lasted for a second, now he felt no pain, he felt better than when he was originally taken here. He opened his eyes to thank Sonja but she was on the floor unconscious. Sting panicked and picked her up; Rogue got up and helped Sting so she would be comfortable.

"You think she will be okay?" Sting asked Rogue.

"I hope so, she really helped," Rogue admitted.

Sting looked down, "Yeah I thought I was going to die here, we are going to have to protect her."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Warning: This chapter may be graphic for some readers.

Two months had passed by without any real issues with Sonja, she could tell Thorn was keeping the demons away from her. Sonja was occasionally hit because her brother did something to piss off the demons that were really low on the hierarchy, but she was thankful that the really powerful ones had left her alone. She was grateful no real harm had come to but also because of that she could protect the twin dragon slayers. Her magic level hasn't risen since she got there because she wouldn't consume any of the blood that was given to her. She refused to touch the boys because they were constant reminders of what she was fighting for.

She was watching Sting sleep, he looked incredibly peaceful like that, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open taking slow breaths. He looked like a little angel to her, she smiled at how hot headed Sting was while awake but when sleeping he was just the opposite. She took on a role of a big sister to both Sting and Rogue. When the demons came she kept the attention on herself, mostly screaming insults and profanity at the demons, she occasionally hit a demon when his eyes started to turn towards the boys. She would not allow them to hurt the boys any worse.

Sonja's head jerked up when a shadow demon was standing at her cell door, "Master Thorn wants to see you," he said. It was always the same demon that came to get her, his voice was always really low and hoarse, it always made chills run down her spine. Sometimes she would hear his voice in her nightmares, right before a very alluring and tempting voice called her to Thorn's side. What scared her the most was that the voice was always her own, it was her darker half lusting after violence and war. With the lack of blood the voice was becoming louder and seemed to be always in her ear whispering about the pleasures and spoils of war.

She snapped out of her thoughts and decided to see what her brother wanted. Sonja stood and walked to the demon without saying a word. She stopped just before that thought of the sleeping mages that were still in her cell, she wanted to make sure that no one would bother the sleeping boys but if she disobeyed Thorn might send someone to collect them. She decided that it would safer for them if she obeyed and instead she followed the demon to the throne room.

Thorn smiled when he seen her, "Sonja dear, I trust you have been treated well?" he asked still showing concern.

"Fine, brother," she told him rather bluntly.

"I was hoping the last two months you might see my way of thinking and join us," he said as he stretched his arm out to her. She could see the hope in his eyes. She knew that because they were once close that he loved her, but after seeing what he had done to Sting and Rogue she was even more firm on her resolve to stay with Fairy Tail. They would never hurt people the way her kind did.

"No, Thorn. I will never join you. I will not help you hurt people I care about," she said.

"I would not hurt your mate," he promised. That made her think, just for a second. If the war happened she knew that many would get hurt some may even die, some of which she didn't even know but that would mean her Nakama would also perish. She then seen everyone's faces in Fairy Tail she cared for them almost as deeply as she did Natsu, they were her new family. Even thinking about her time away from them made her eyes prick with tears and her stomach twist in knots, she missed them all so much. Not a day went by that she didn't think about them and what they were doing while she was here. She couldn't give up this one for them. Besides Natsu would never except life if that meant his friends would die, and she would rather take torture for all eternity than to ever harm anyone in Fairy Tail.

"No Thorn. You won't harm any of them. I won't let you," she told him, "What were you doing torturing those boys, what do you want with Acnologia?" she asked him.

"The black dragon almost wiped out enough of Fairy Tail that they were weak, we wait to do something of the sort just more permanently," he said with a wave, "are you playing with your food?" he smiled at her, "wow I did not think that you would have made a connection with someone that you were gonna kill," he said. She looked at him, he looked proud that she established a friendly connection before hurting them, it was a favorite form of torture for Thorn: to make someone trust you and then kill them, she shook her head. Thorn got off on torture.

"Brother, I will never hurt Fairy Tail," she said again. She did not want to let Thorn know Sting and Rogue were alive, he would use them against her.

"Sonja, you have to know that you have chosen the losing side in this. You are strong but not stronger than everyone here," he said with a sigh.

"Thorn! You have chosen the wrong side. You know that I have always protected the members of Fairy Tail. Mavis was my closest friend, I gave her my word that I would always protect them," she told him.

"Are you truly willing to give up me? Your brother, for the false family that you have found? I have seen you in your true demonic form and love you still, would they?" he asked.

"Yes," she never doubted Fairy Tail. They would never judge her for something so stupid, they would still embrace her and protect her.

"Sonja you are a fool! How can you risk everything for them? They will be gone in fifty years, who will still be there in a hundred or a thousand years? Hmm?" he said as a tall black haired woman came to stand behind him, "I will be! I have been with you sense your birth! Are you going to go against your brother for another fifty years of life with them?"

Sonja smiled, fifty years. That seemed like such a short time, being immortal she felt that she napped while a hundred years passed. The more she thought about it the more she wished that she would grow old with them, they deserved to live the fifty years. Everyone in Fairy Tail deserved all of the time that she could allow. "No, brother. I am willing to kill you and your demon horde if it means they can live another second without you in it. They deserve the life that they fight for," she told him.

"I know that those dragon slayers are still alive. You haven't had a drop of blood in over two months and your magic level was a mere fifteen percent when you arrived. Do you have the power to defeat us?!" he screamed at her.

"I don't have to fight you alone, my comrades will be here to back me up when the time comes," she told him.

"I am more powerful than you!" he said as if he needed to hear it.

Sonja ran up so she could look straight into his eyes, "no Thorn, you are a weak. You thrive and get off of the pain that you cause others. I gain strength from the planning, the preparation, the battle, the tears, and the overall victory of war. I am gaining power as you sit here, Fairy Tail and you are preparing for a battle. I will not have a drop of blood and I am still twice as powerful as you at full strength, don't lie to your self- you won't win this!" she said.

Thorn pushed Sonja out of his face, "Your easy time here is over, I will not protect you from the demons any longer!" he said as he looked at her, "take her back to her cell!"

Thorn watched as Sonja left. He knew she was right, she has always been stronger than him. Her determination to protect the things she cared about knew no bounds, she simply wouldn't rest until Fairy Tail was safe. He was thinking of the best ways to torture her when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder he looked up to see his mate, Minerva, standing right behind him.

"When did you get there?" he asked.

"A while ago," she said, "don't worry we will win. I only ally myself with the most powerful force," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her, "I know we will, she has lost a lot of strength. Her mate hasn't been seen in months and no one can find him, many think he is dead so his annoying power of persistence and raw determination won't be a problem," he thought out loud.

Sonja walked back to her cell in worry that her choice might affect the dragon slayers. The demons now had permission to come to her cell, they would torture her for sure but now they might notice the boys.

The shadow demon stopped at her cell, "Mistress," he motioned to guide her into her cell, she walked in ready for him to follow right behind her to start the torture but he simply left, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sting, Rogue?" she called out.

"Sonja? Everything okay? You weren't here when we woke up," Rogue said, "we were worried one of the demons got to you."

"No, they didn't, I had to go see Thorn," she told them. She decided not to tell them that she was the sister of the man who had captured and tortured them.

She seen them cringe and shake at the mention of his name, they never told her everything that had happened to them but she could draw her own conclusions by the wounds she had healed. As she started to walk over to them to pull them out of the nightmare that they were having at the mention of Thorn she felt a demon close by heading towards her cell, she sighed angrily, that didn't take long for the demons to learn of her brother's order allowing them to hurt her in whatever way they wanted.

She looked behind her to see a demon of average power come into her cell. With a bow he said, "Princess."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You will find out shortly," he said with a smirk that made her skin crawl. Sonja knew that her purity would probably be ruined by the ugly beast standing before her she felt it in her stomach that something bad was going to happen, she glanced at the boys to make sure that they were far enough away. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

Sonja snapped her beck to looking at the demon and swore silently at herself, she had drawn attention to the boys. As she looked at the beast in front of her she became even more repulsed, he was probably more than seven feet tall and had a big round belly. His skin was a grisly tan color that was rippled with black tribal looking birthmarks that looked like tattoos that covered his body. His hair was greasy and black that came to just above his shoulders. Once her eyes forced she could see his face, his eyes were completely yellow, they didn't glow but instead were a pale yellow that seemed to be hollow, like there was nothing more to the thing in front of her, no soul no emotions just pure basic need and instincts. The lack of depth in his eyes showed her that he was a great worker he probably did everything he was told because he didn't have the brain capacity to say otherwise. His face was stuck in a smile that looked odd for his face, like he wasn't used to smiling. He was truly ugly, his face reminded her of a pig, his nose didn't end at a tip but instead it suddenly became flat and you could see into his nostrils while looking him directly in the face. But what bothered her most was the slight bulge that seemed to be growing in his pants.

She knew that both Sting and Rogue were extremely heterosexual and most demons did not care what gender as long as they got off. She walked towards him to draw the attention back to herself, she accepted her fate she would not give them another nightmare. The demon popped its head back to her and smiled, a little too wide for her comfort.

Before she could defend herself the demon used telekinesis to throw her into a wall, her head cracked at the force he used she gasped in pain. The loud sound brought Sting and Rogue back to the present, they looked up in horror to the demon groping Sonja. She looked over to make eye contact with Sting, he shook his head and started to get up. Sonja opened her eyes in fear, this demon might go after the boys sense they were weaker and easier to control. _Don't you dare help me!_ She said into both of their minds.

Sting was shocked at the voice inside of his head, _Sonja?_ He thought back as he looked at her, she gave a small shake of her head to let him know it was her, _What do you want us to do? Sit here and watch this thing rape you?!_ he said with fury.

_Sting, this thing will rape you! Don't make me watch that! I can fight these things for another four months! These demons will kill you and I refuse to watch you die,_ she told him.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

This chapter is a little bit graphic and disturbing, you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

She pulled out of his head as the demon tried to take her shirt off she tried to push him off but as soon as she moved to push him, he took a dagger out and brought her hands over her head one on top of the other. The demon slid the sharp blade through the center of her hands, she cried out in pain. He smiled at her outburst, "Princess, you should stay still, it will hurt the more you struggle," he said into her ear. She felt his hot breath on her neck, bile rose in her throat. She would not cry, she was too proud to allow this thing to see her during a moment of weakness.

She stayed completely still as he slid his hands up her thigh, stomach, and to her chest. She closed her eyes tightly but she felt a magic power rise in her cell, she opened her eyes to see Sting and Rogue slowly making their way towards her and the demon. _STOP! _She mentally screamed at both of them, she seen the determination in both of their eyes. For a moment she fancied the idea of them coming to save her, like a traditional fairy tale where the princess needed to be saved. But the idea faded as soon as it came, she wouldn't allow these young mages to hurt themselves to save her. She would not allow this thing to touch them, they reminded her of the mages at Fairy Tail. They had a close bond, Sting had protected Rogue throughout their stay here, just as she was doing for her friends at Fairy Tail. She raised a small amount of magic and blasted the boys back to the other end of the cell. She was thankful that the demon groping her was too busy to notice what she was doing.

_Sonja? We can't move what are you doing?_ Sting asked her desperately.

_I am holding you there. I have accepted this, please close your eyes. I don't want this image to be what you see when you look at me, _she pleaded. Her magic was fading quickly she lost hold of part of their bodies but still had enough of a hold to keep them down.

Sting quickly wiped away a tear from his eye, and shook his head, _You have protected us let us protect you!_

_No Sting I will not let you get hurt over me,_ she told him with a sad smile. She watched as Sting looked away and closed his eyes tightly and put a protective arm around Rogue. She was thankful that would not try to fight her on this, her magic was extremely weak and would not last long. She pulled out of his head and just stood there as the demon continued to undress her.

The demon moved so slowly, she wished he would just get it over with. But she knew that this was part of the torture that he could take his time to take her. He would make sure that she knew that she had no power against him that he was fully in control of her. She couldn't stop a tear from falling down her cheek after feeling that she had been completely stripped down. She stood naked before his gaze, he chuckled, "Wow to think a low level demon like me would get to take the virginity of the mighty demon princess," he touched her cheek softly. She moved her face way from his hand. She might not be able to stop what is happening to her but she would not allow him to think that she enjoyed what he was doing.

He seemed unfazed that she moved away, he ran his fingers up her thigh and slowly nudged them a part. She gasped when she felt him enter her, he had just stolen something that she held precious. The pain of him stretching her was beyond what she had ever experienced. He let go of his slow control. He forced her thighs open wider so he had more excess to her. He was brutal with his assault, she could feel the blood run down her thighs. He slid his hand over her breast and cupped it into his hand. He tilted his head down, Sonja thought he was going to kiss it, but he bit her hard enough to break skin. Sonja cringed and tried to pull away, the demon laughed and brought her closer to him. She squeezed her eyes shut as the blade sliced her hands more. The demon licked her neck, instead of the warm feeling that Natsu gave her, she felt dirty. The demon then bit her neck hard but not hard enough to break skin this time. She was horrified that this demon was marking her- claiming her. She was saving her virginity for her mate, she wanted to be pure for her destined love. She let the tears slowly fall as she thought of Natsu. Would he still want her? She was now dirty and used. She closed her eyes and how she wished that it was him touching her in these places, she wondered if he would have been gentle and loving like she thought her first time would be.

Sting did everything he could to control his anger, for the last two months Sonja took on every demon that entered. They never hurt her much, just landed some solid punches and walked out, after every time Sonja would pick herself up and walked over to Sting and Rogue to make sure that they were okay. The first time Sting screamed at her for not fighting back and not allowing them to help but she smiled and told him that she could handle it. He opened his eyes to see that she was now naked and the demon was inside of her. His heightened smell allowed him smell her blood and his sensitive hearing allowed him to hear the loud grunts from the demon and the soft weeping of Sonja. He opened his eyes wide, Sonja had taken plenty of punches that would have made his eyes water but she never once cried, when she looked at them any other time her eyes were dry and full of concern, this time was different. He was so scared that this evil bastard had stolen the light in her eyes, often he awoke from a nightmare to see those eyes watching him and comforting him. The light that was clear in her eyes were his hope to get out of here, that he would again see Lector. If this demon stole that he would lose that hope and even worse she would look as dead on the outside as he felt on the inside. He closed his eyes again, she asked him to look away before this had happened so he would do as she wished. He could at least do that.

It seemed that hours went by, she figured it had only been about fifteen minutes when the demon finally finished. "I pulled out, I wouldn't want your father to figure out what happened," he said as if she should be thankful he was polite enough to think of that, that her rape wouldn't leave her pregnant if so it would be treason of the crown. Her father would kill demons for looking at her in anyway he didn't like if he heard of this then this demon would be tortured like no other. She just looked away from him, she was thankful that the cell was dark so he couldn't see the tears that escaped. He pulled the knife out of her hands and let her fall to the ground and walked away. He left the cell with a smirk on his face.

Sting opened his eyes once he heard the demon leave, he looked over at Sonja. He hoped she would get up and walk over to make sure that they were okay just like she always did. Just as that thought went through his mind he mentally slapped himself for being so selfish. What just happened to her was the worst thing that could ever happen to a girl. He got up to go comfort her, he grabbed a bucket of water to help wash her off. She did not need to be alone during this, she needed to know that she had friends that cared for her. Right now he hated Fairy Tail for allowing her to sit here while they were free, it had been two months and no one had came to save her, she was just a girl all by herself. He wanted to protect her more than ever now.

Sonja looked up to see Sting walking over to her and behind him was Rogue. She could hear Rogue was uneasy and off balance as he walked, Rogue seemed to just come out of his own flash back. She wanted to get up and comfort him but her whole body hurt. She didn't realize that all of her muscles were tensed up the entire time. She laid there with her hands lain face up at her sides and her legs were laid out in front of her, after seeing Sting she tried harder to move, "No, Sonja just stay down. This time we will make sure you are okay and comfort you," he said in a comforting tone.

As she was about to protest he dipped a wash cloth into the lukewarm water. He moved to her thighs, she involuntarily flinched, his eyes looked up with concerned, "Sonja I would never hurt you," he said calmly. She relaxed her muscles and allowed him to clean the blood and filth off of her.

As he was cleaning out the cloth she seen a tear flow down his face, she moved her hand and placed it on his arm. "I am okay Sting. I will handle this," she said. They had grown close during their hellish two moths together. Sting's throat was dry and too tight to talk so he weakly nodded his head. He felt like a fool for crying when she wasn't, she was just as strong as she was before. He looked up and seen that she still had the light in her eyes that pure determination was strengthened. After he had cleaned her up he helped her get dressed, her clothes were a little torn but still covered up enough of her body.

After he finished washing her off he grabbed her and held her close, she was nervous at first but his touches were of care and concern not the same way as the demon. She laid there with Sting for a long time she readjusted herself so Sting and her were in a sitting position and his head was on her shoulder. She just laid her head on top of his and held his hand. Within minutes she felt his breathes become patterned, she smiled as he fell asleep. She looked over at Rogue who was sitting at the other end of the cell. She could see his hesitance to come by her, she smiled at the polar opposites of her two dragon slayers. Sting always did what he thought was right and sought forgiveness later while Rogue always looked for permission before doing anything. "Rogue you can come here, it is nice to have you guys comfort me," she told him with a small smile.

Rogue walked over, "You don't have to smile Sonja. I can tell you are hurting," he told her.

"Yes, I am hurting but I would do it over if it means protecting the two of you," she told him.

Rogue sat down next to her, she opened her arms and he laid his head down on her lap. "Sonja, you don't have to always protect us," he said, "you were a virgin. You must have been saving that for someone special. You should not have been taken that way."

"It's okay Rogue don't think about it," she said as a tear slide down her face, "I just hope Natsu will still want me, I am not pure anymore. I am dirty and a monster." She let the tears flow a little, while her throat tightened.

Rogue sat up and looked at her, "Sonja don't be stupid. Natsu would be a fool to not love you still because of something you couldn't help."

Sonja smiled at Rogue, "Thanks Rogue." She smiled softly but this time was different, her face smiled but her eyes didn't. She hoped he was right, Natsu had the biggest heart of anyone she had ever met. She figured that he would not care and that he would want to take revenge against the demon that did it.

Rogue laid his head back down on to Sonja's lap. She ran his fingers through his hair. She remembered that Kizak used to do that to her to keep the nightmares away she hoped it would have the same effect on Rogue. His breathing slowed and she could tell he was sleeping by how relaxed he was.

She felt so safe with her dragons there with her. She knew that the horrors were just starting but she knew that they were in this together and that they would fight the horrors. She didn't want to face the demons alone anymore, being with Fairy Tail made her want to be close to other people. She missed Natsu even more now, Sting's personality was close to his, being close to him made her wish Natsu was there.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer" I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Sonja woke up before either Sting or Rogue, she decided to try and contact Gildarts to see how everything was going. She focused all of her energy to find him. She could sense where he was, he was in his office in the guild hall. _Gildarts?_

_ Sonja? Is that you?_

_ Yes, Master. I just wanted to check on everything with the guild._

_ You sound weak, is everything okay?_

_ Yes I am okay. How is Natsu? How is everyone?_

_ We haven't seen Natsu sense he was brought back. Kizak took him somewhere. Everyone else has been training with Talon, Velkan and Lucian. _

Sonja sighed, she was so happy that everyone was okay. _Have there been any more demon attacks?_

_No, it has been steady here, people only leave when on a mission. Everyone here is working to fight these demons._

She was happy everyone was getting stronger,_ Gildarts, I need you to prepare to battle the gods. My brother is the leader here, in four months him and his hoard are going to come to wipe out Fairy Tail._

_We will be ready, _Gildarts confirmed.

_Gildarts if there is any indication that I might attack Fairy Tail, I need you to kill me. Natsu will probably have to kill me._ A tear slipped down Sonja's cheek. She could not imagine trying to kill Natsu. She would have let Natsu kill her before she would kill him.

_I am not exactly sure how the whole mate thing works but wouldn't killing you be like killing part of himself? He also would never hurt a comrade you know that._

_ He will be the only one that I will ever allow to hurt me. Anyone else I might kill._

_ When he finally comes back I will tell him what you said, but I will NOT force him to hurt anyone._

_ Thank you, hopefully I will see you soon. _Sonja pulled out of Gildarts head, she knew that Natsu would not kill her if she didn't force him. She would have to attack someone else in the guild, she prayed that if she was brainwashed into hurting the guild she would have enough control to hold back if she had to attack anyone else.

Sonja lost her train of thought when she heard footsteps outside. "Sting, Rogue get up. Someone is coming," she said in a harsh whisper. The two dragon slayers woke up quickly and ran to the other side of the cell.

Thorn walked into the room, "Good Morning," he looked at her.

Sonja stood up but didn't respond. Thorn looked at her torn clothing, he tried to hide the smirk but Sonja still seen it. "What do you want Thorn?"

"Just seeing how your night was. I hope the demons are treating you well," he said.

"I am fine. I do not wish to speak to you or see you," she said. She looked away from his face.

Thorn reached up and touched Sonja's face. Sonja flinched and slapped his hand away. Thorn brought his hand up and slapped her hard. Sonja fell, he grabbed her face and looked up at him. "I am in charge here sister, do not disrespect me," he said harshly as he left the room.

As soon as Thorn left Sting and Rogue ran over to help Sonja back on to her feet. In the day light Sting could see more of her bruises, her thighs were completely black and blue. The bite mark might scare and the hickies looked more like bruises than actual love marks. Seeing Sonja in such a state made his heart ache, he regretted not fighting off Sonja more and letting this happen to her. He tried to tell himself that Sonja had wanted to protect them and that she would have gotten more injured if she would have fought the demon but he knew deep inside that he was just scared. He was scared of the demon and what it might do to him.

After he stopped his self pity and regret he remembered what Thorn called Sonja before he left, "You are Thorn's sister?"

Sonja looked down, she felt guilty for not telling them sooner, "Yes," she quietly said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" both Sting and Rogue said in unison.

"Do you see how he is? Would you want to claim his as your family?" she questioned.

"You still should have told us," Rogue said. Rogue had disbelief and shock in his eyes, she could tell she really hurt him.

"I am sorry but I just did not want you to judge me based on Thorn's actions. Would you have even have talked to me if you would have known that I was related to him?" she asked.

"No," Sting confirmed. Sonja was starting to panic she did not want to live the nightmares of the next four months alone. After last night she expected that the torture would get worse, and seeing the boys gave her meaning everyday they reminded her of why she was here: to protect the people that she truly cared about.

Sonja felt tears run down her face, "I am so sorry I did not tell you," she said. She touched her face and looked at her hand, tears were extremely foreign to her. She never cried but after last night she felt she needed to, she had to relieve some of the pressure that was constantly weighing on her chest. Trying to stop the tears and the sobbing that was rising in her chest burned her throat. She felt so weak in front of them, the thought of losing either of them was close to bringing her to her knees.

Sting and Rogue looked at each other and then hugged her, Rogue stroked her hair, "Shh, we forgive you."

"You have taken a lot of blows for us. You aren't like him. You are good and nice," Sting said trying to calm her.

"Well, I want you guys to tell one more thing," she paused to gather her nerves, "I am the Goddess of War and an heir of Hell."

Both Sting and Rogue looked up at her with surprise "You are what?" they said together.

"Ugh, please do not make me say it again," she said as she put her head down. She looked up at their confused expressions and began to explain, "I am the youngest daughter of the Evil Source of the Universe. I gain power from every aspect of war. I am immortal and have almost limitless power," she finished.

Sting sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay, so you are an immortal Goddess one with some crazy powers?"

Sonja shook her head to confirm what he said, "if you are so powerful why did you let Thorn and his minions take you?" Sting asked.

"I came here of my own free will, I came here to buy Fairy Tail enough time to fight off the demons. I also can't bust us out of here because I took a blood oath," she explained.

"What is a blood oath," Rogue asked.

"It is an ancient form of promising, if someone breaks a blood oath they die," she told them.

"Okay and what does your blood oath say?" Sting asked.

"It basically says that I will stay here and allow anything to happen to me for six months and in return no demons will be allowed to attack Fairy Tail or its members," she said to them.

"Is it worth it?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. I can protect them and I met you guys. Sadly I figure that you guys would be dead already if I wasn't here. Those demons get worse," she said, with a sad voice.

"We have four months left?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, I promise I won't leave you here in this hell," she said confidently. She looked up into their eyes and smiled.

"We know you wouldn't leave us here," Sting said.

"Don't worry we can get through this, we will just stick together," Rogue added.

"You guys must do what I say, I might get bad," Sonja said. They looked at her with a blank stare, "I get most of my nourishment from blood, demon blood mostly. I can survive off of other blood, but I try not to ever harm a human being. If I don't get blood for a while I start to lose my sanity to my demon side. I might not be able to completely control myself and I don't want to hurt you guys."

"What do you mean?" Sting asked.

"You will see just please listen to me," Sonja begged.

Sting and Rogue shook their heads in understanding. While they were now a little scared of Sonja and her powers they trusted her completely.

The next day Sonja had just started to heal, the pain in her muscles became more stiff than sore and her head had started to heal from where the demon slammed her heard against the wall so she could now think clearly. As usual she awoke with her two sleeping dragons lying by her side. She laughed as she wiped a little droll off of Sting's cheek and smiled softly as she ran her fingers through Rogue's hair. She was happy that they were with her, knowing that she was able to wake up next them made the nightmares worth it. But Sonja knew that she was being selfish by keeping them here. She wished she was able to send them to Fairy Tail but she had never tried to send someone somewhere when she wasn't accompanying them. She could really hurt them or send them somewhere dangerous. She wanted to get the boys as far away from this dreadful place as possible, but didn't see a safe way of doing so. She was just thinking of summoning a Gospel to take them when they started to wake.

Sting looked up at and smiled at Sonja with a sleepy smile. He was honestly thankful that Minerva betrayed them when he was close to Sonja. He figured that he would have ended up here at some point because of his closeness with Fairy Tail and its mages. Sting probably could have handled the beatings that the demons have given him but the nightmares that some of the demons gave him and the physiological damage that the demons gave would have killed or if he lost Rogue. He knew that Lector is safe, he had made sure that Lector and Frosch were in a safe place when he had an idea that Minerva was trying to work against the good side and Sabertooth. If he hadn't met Sonja he probably would have given up on life a long time ago. Through Sonja he seen the good in everything, she was made to be evil but she was the nicest and most open hearted person that he had ever met. Her eyes gave him hope, it was almost like a ritual to him her eyes were the first thing he seen in the morning and last thing he seen at night. To him her eyes showed him that they were alive and that they were going to get through this.

Rogue woke up as Sonja stoked his head, he didn't have any more nightmares when she was close. It seemed like she sucked all the bad and scary things out of world and left him feeling calm and protected. Two nights ago he was scared that she would change that somehow that demon would steal the good from her make her into a demon. Sonja never showed her soft side to Sting, even though Sting was extremely strong and force to be reckoned with, both Rogue and Sonja knew that he needed Sonja. He needed her strength. Rogue just needed her to be there, the demons mostly went for Sting during their original stay here because he provoked them but when the demons went after Rogue they never hurt him physically they always went after his mind. Rogue has been scared of himself ever since he met future Rogue and tried to wipe out the human race. Rogue had a darkness inside of him and the demons exploited it, they often showed him images of what he was capable of, like killing Sting. Because of his shadow dragon powers the shadow demons often made him torture Sting. It wasn't really him, it was his dark side. The demons tortured him with images of him killing Sting, Frosch, and innocent citizens. Even now he can hear the screams of them all, Frosch pleas for Rogue to wake to stop hurting him and Stings screams as he would steal all of the air out of his lungs. The demons showed him these images until his subconscious told him to rest and that he could make all of the pain stop, at first he didn't give in but eventually he had to. His mental state was slipping and he could no longer keep up the barrier. Once he allowed his subconscious took over Rogue went into a sleep like state, he wasn't in control of his body. The darkness that led to the creation of future Rogue took over and led his actions. He wasn't awake when he tortured Sting but the demons showed him later, laughing as Rogue feel to his knees and wept at Sting's feet begging for forgiveness. Sting was scared of Rogue at first but then realized that they needed to stick together to get out of this horrible place, from then on Sting tried to keep Rogue awake as long as possible to prevent Rogue from killing Sting and also to save Rogue from himself.

Sonja was the first one to speak that morning, "Guys, I think I have figured out a way to get you out of here." She didn't say this with a smile but more like it was something she was dwelling on.

Sting perked up, "How?"

"Well, I could summon one of my friends to take you back to Fairy Tail if you would like," she took a deep breath, "you two know the wizards there pretty well. You could train with them to come fight my brother."

Rogue looked at her confused, "You make it sound as you aren't coming with."

"I can't because of my blood oath but you guys could leave and train," she said with a smile. She meant what she said and she honestly wanted them to go because she knew that they would be safe but it make her heart ache a little to be alone here.

"No," both Sting and Rogue said in unison.

Sonja looked at both of them with surprise, "And why not?!"

"We have been through a lot already, plus with what happened the other night I would prefer to be here with you," Rogue told her.

"We are Nakama. We stick together, we will be here until your six months are up," Sting said.

Sonja looked at her boys with surprise. She was truly happy that they were willing to stay here with her in this awful place. Sting was right they were Nakama and no matter what they wouldn't face anything alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Natsu had spent the last three months in Hell, literally. Kizak brought him to his and Sonja's personal house in the underworld. Kizak knew that Thorn and Count would be looking for Natsu and he figured they wouldn't think to search the underworld for him. Normally normal human beings couldn't survive down here but Kizak broke a few rules and placed part of his soul in Natsu when he punched him the last time he seen Sonja. Kizak knew that he could no longer have Sonja for himself but he wanted to make sure that Sonja was completely happy, so he would sacrifice himself in order to save this young mages life. He didn't think it would take Natsu three days for his boy to accept the small part of his soul, his subconscious must be as strong and determined as his conscious mind.

Natsu was amazed by the underworld, he figured it would be dark and scary but it was actually beautiful. The house was more like an ancient castle. The castle was large and had gothic architecture. The castle had three large pointed archways that were breathtaking every time you look at them, the middle archway had one large circular stained glass window. The window was full of bright colors, the window was a picture of Sonja's family. Natsu spent awhile looking at the window because of Sonja breathtaking smile in it. Even though she looked to be at the age of ten he could still see the determination in her eyes and her signature smile across her face. The only person that was missing in that window was her mother, Sonja was the only female in the window. Natsu asked Kizak about it and he showed Natsu to the back of the castle that opened up to a large ball room, the bright colors danced across the floor as the light shine through the largest window Natsu had ever seen. The window had a woman that's beauty only rivaled Sonja's, she had long blonde hair that curled around her face, framing it in gold, the woman had a soft looking face with smile that made Natsu stomach warm up, while basking in the light there he felt safe and protected. He looked at the beautiful woman that was wearing a simple but beautiful white gown and had beautiful white wings that were tipped with gold. That window seemed to be the only place that light reached in the entire underworld. The sky was dark because there was no sun but the halls were lighted with the Hell's Fire that Sonja used. The demons that lived there never came close to the castle, Natsu figured it was because of how powerful both Kizak and Sonja were.

One night after practicing he decided to ask a few questions that had been bothering him, "Oi, Kizak, what happened to Sonja's mom?"

Kizak looked away, Natsu seen his lips tighten and his brow furrow, "I am not sure what happen to Taharial. She was beautiful and loving towards Sonja. I know that Taharial always did what she wanted and was a tad stubborn, but she was extremely loyal to her work. Her name means Purity of God, she is the guardian of all things sacred, like love and light."

Natsu didn't fully understand, "Was Taharial a demon as well?"

"No," Kizak said sharply. "She was a creature of the light what some would call an angel."

Natsu now understood more of Sonja's personality, while she was a demon and was partly evil her mother was completely of the light. So she was closer to her mother when she was on the good side. Natsu could understand wanting to be closer to a lost parent.

About a week later…

Natsu was breathing heavily after sparring with Kizak. Kizak was extremely powerful he guessed that he wasn't even using his full power when fighting either since he never broke a sweat. "Are all demons as strong as you?" Natsu questioned. He prayed that they weren't, Natsu was strong and he couldn't even defeat one of them.

"Get up! You need to train some more," Kizak said.

Natsu sighed as he got back up, as he got he looked at Kizak's face. Kizak looked like he was lost in thought. "Kizak?"

"Shh, Sonja is talking," he said impassively. Natsu shut up immediately, the thought of Sonja made his heart swell. They only had a short time together but as mates they gained from each other. He still felt the loss of her by her by his side.

_Kizak?_

_ Sonja? Are you okay? You haven't contacted me in three months I was so scared._

_ I am so sorry. I have been busy and I don't have a lot of magic. I just wanted to check in with you._

_ Sonja, I miss you. _

He sensed her smile, _I miss you too. How is training Natsu?_

His smile faded, he had nearly forgotten about Sonja and her mate. _Yes, he is doing well._

_ He hasn't beaten you once has he?_

Kizak giggled, _No not once._

_ Than it is a good thing you are the strongest demon and he doesn't need to defeat someone as strong as you._

_ He needs to be able to fight Thorn. Thorn is stronger than me Sonja, he only has three months left I am not sure he will ready._

He could feel her smile again but instead of a happy smile it was one that she used to show her confidence in someone, _I trust you Kizak. Be safe, both of you. I will be fine here._

Kizak felt Sonja pull out of his head. Her voice was so calming to him. He looked at Natsu, he small pink haired mage looked so lost without her by his side. He felt happy and guilty that Sonja had contacted him instead of Natsu. He figured that if Sonja heard how much her mate missed her she would break the blood oath she had made and come to Natsu's side.

"Did she say anything about me?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she was wondering how your training was going. She is proud of you and your strength. You should feel honored that she trusts you with this," he said.

"Trusting me with what?" Natsu asked. He was pained by the fact that she did not seek him out, he brushed it off as him being over jealous.

"She normally wouldn't allow anyone to aid her in defeating her brother. Sonja works solo, the Gospels are basically her cleanup crew," he explained.

Natsu smiled at the trust Sonja had in him, he was now scared of letting her down, "Well if Sonja wants me to help her, I defiantly need to get stronger," he said, his determination was renewed.

Kizak smiled at his eager apprentice. While he wanted to be with Sonja he knew that all he really wanted was Sonja to be happy. He smiled sadly at the thought of watching her with him. He looked up at Natsu, "Are you ready? I won't go easy on you," Kizak warned with a smile. He loved the persistence and determination that Natsu always had.

Natsu smiled, he sucked some of the hell fire that was around him. Natsu got into a fighting stance, "Now I got a fire in my belly." His normal smile was plastered across his face.

Back on the floating castle…

Sonja pulled out of Kizak's head. She felt the pain of losing him all over again, Kizak had been by her side sense her birth. She loved him, but she did not love him the same way she loved Natsu. She thought about Natsu every day. She knew she should not contact Natsu while here but she wished her hear his voice. His laugh comforted her and his smile made her feel safe.

She opened her eyes to see both Sting and Rogue asleep by her side. She brushed Rogue's hair out of his face. She hoped that the boys would join Fairy Tail when they finally left here. After being by them for so long she cared for them as much as she did for the members of Fairy Tail.

Sting woke up and looked at her. He smiled at her sleepily, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning Sting," she smiled back.

Sting got up walked up to the door of the cell and looked out. You could tell he longed to be free again. She felt bad for her dragon slayers, because of their dragon nature none of them liked to be caged. Sonja was thinking of how he would look with the sun on his face and a smile that wasn't forced. She imagined that Sting's eyes would clear from their nightmares once out of here and with his little Exceed, Lector. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone walking to the door, "Sting, move away from the door now," she commanded.

She shook Rogue to wake him. He woke up and looked at her, "Someone is coming, go to the dark corner," she said. Rogue was about to argue when he seen the worry in her eyes. Both Sting and Rogue ran to the corner and sat down with their knees to their chests. Sonja glanced at them and then back to the door.

Three demons walked in, they smirked at her. They made eye contact with her, she stared back and stood up. As soon as she stood up they sent her into the wall with telekinesis. The biggest of the bunch walked up to her and slammed his fist into her stomach, Sonja lurched forward and coughed up blood. The other demons laughed when the blood hit the floor.

"It is a good thing that Thorn is allowing us to actually do something with our prisoner. I was growing bored," a deep voice said. Sonja was seeing stars from the hit and could not see clearly.

The other demon took out a blade and stabbed Sonja through her stomach and into the wall. Sonja was hanging there by just the long blade. Sonja was still shocked by the pain in her abdomen so she did not see the next punch coming. The second punch made impact with her jaw, her head slammed back and made impact with the wall behind her from the force the punch.

The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth again. Even though it was her own her eyes flashed black and her teeth elongated. She was just started to turn into her demon form when the pain in her abdomen seemed to flow through her veins. Every vein hurt, she could feel them all. The felt like they were going to explode. Sonja screamed as she tensed all her muscles as the pain seemed to grow stronger. She couldn't even tell the demons were cutting and hitting her anymore because of the pressure that was all over her body.

Sting watched in horror as the demons continued to beat Sonja. He wanted to help her but he was frozen. His limbs would not obey him. He watched in horror as someone he cared for was brutally tortured in front of him. Sting was ashamed of himself, that he was frozen in fear while he left a girl to defend and protect him. When he was finally able to move Rogue grabbed him and held him back.

"What are you doing?" Sting whispered harshly.

"Sonja is still alive, she is immortal, she will live through this. We would die from blows like that. Sonja would never forgive herself if one of us died to protect her," Rogue responded.

Sting looked over as a tear went down his cheek, "I just want them to leave her alone," he said quiet enough so just Rogue could hear it.

"Me too, but they would be able to cut through us and continue torturing her. We can't help her anymore," he said just as quietly, "we will help after." Sting hated that Rogue was right. Dragon Slayers were extremely powerful once they could fully control their powers but not even two dragon slayers could defeat one of these monsters hurting their friend in their current state.

The three demons left, Sting and Rogue looked over to see Sonja still hanging on the wall, they went over to her. Sonja didn't even raise her head when the boys approached. Sting grabbed a hold of the blade and tried to move it from the wall. Sonja gasped and grabbed the blade to stop Sting from moving it. "Please don't touch it," she whispered.

"Sonja we need to remove it so it can heal," Rogue said.

Sonja smiled, "This wall behind me is five feet thick, this blade is three feet into it," she explained. "For you guys to remove it I would be put through more pain than I am now."

"Sonja your blood is pooling on the floor, you will bleed to death," Sting said.

Sonja weakly laughed, "Don't worry boys I won't die from this, just give me a minute then slide me off okay?"

Sting and Rogue stared at Sonja. Rogue kept looking at her wound, the blade was rusty and the wound was turning a sickly green color. "Sonja, is this blade poisoned?" he asked.

"I think it was dipped in the river Styx in the underworld. Don't worry it is only poisonous to demons and the dead," she wheezed. Sting looked at his hands to make sure that they looked normal, the blade was dull enough that his hands weren't even cut, but the residue from the black water was still there.

"Okay," she breathed, "try to pull me off." Sting grabbed Sonja's shoulders and Rogue grabbed her hips and they slowly started to move her. Sonja's breath became rapid as she clenched her teeth.

Sting was worried at how much pain she was in, he had never seen her like this. But Sting and Rogue had pulled her off of the blade, she put most of her weight on Sting as she fell off of the blade.

She wheezed in pain and tried to stop the tears from failing down her face. Sting grabbed her into a strong embrace she put her head on his shoulder and gathered her strength. She was strong and she would not allow her will to be broken by a mere beating, her brother would do worse to people he cared about.

"Thank you for staying over there" she said.

Sting and Rogue just nodded as a response, she could see the pain in their eyes.

"Here let me clean the wound," Rogue said.

Sonja smiled and flinched as her swollen lip was stretched. As the washed her face off they seen the bruises heal and her swollen and split lip healed. When they got to the stab wound they clean it but it didn't heal like the other ones.

"Why doesn't this one heal?" Rogue asked.

"It won't heal quickly. The river Styx won't kill me but this will defiantly scar and it will take twice as long as a normal wound," she said as she looked at the wound that went straight through her abdomen.

"If I ask you guys to stay away from me you must okay?" she told them.

"Why?" Sting asked.

"I will be needing blood soon. I refuse to drink from you guys. If I can't control myself I want you guys to stay out of my way," she explained. Sting and Rogue shook their heads in response.

Sting was worried, if she was like her brother or his demons he did not want her to target them, they both know that Sonja would never hurt them but if she was out of her mind she would be able to do some serious damage, even in her weakened state.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Sorry this one took so long, enjoy.

Sonja and the two dragon slayers were now counting down the weeks until the six months were over, they had just six left. Sonja was slowly getting worse, her magic power was basically drained and her physical state was terrible. She hadn't been raped again and she hadn't seen that demon again, she assumed Thorn found out exactly what happened and he was angry over what happened. He might have been angry that she had been raped but she figured that he was more worried about their father finding out. The demon must have been bragging about taking the Demon Princess's virginity and Thorn had to shut him up before he would have to suffer the consequences of his actions, or inactions. Demons came and went constantly not doing much torture to Sonja mainly just hitting her and using different daggers to cut her. Lately the demons have been getting much crueler with their torture. They started using blessed blades to cut her. These blades not only cut her but also burned her skin wherever they touched. They started using white hot metal, which they heated with their breaths, to brand her, to watch her scream. She had grown used to this and had warned the dragon slayers to sleep in the dark corner of the cell so that they were not in the demon's direct line of sight when they came to see Sonja.

The last time they were attacked broke something within Sonja. At least eight guards came into the cell at once at first their attention was completely on Sonja. She stood there ready for the usual, hitting and cutting but the two demons rushed her at once. They grabbed her arms and held outstretched at her sides, palms facing out. They grabbed two very long blessed blades and stabbed them through her hands. Sonja looked at them confused, demons always got a kick out of her trying to fight them off, and since they bound her already they had something else in mind. As soon as she was held back the demons turned their heads towards the boys that her hiding in the corner. Sonja's stomach dropped.

Sting was the first to react to the demons. He stepped in front of Rogue to block him from sight; he noticed a smirk on the demon's face as he did so. The demon punched Sting in stomach. Sting flew back ward and hit the wall, his head had slammed against the wall. Sonja could hear a sickening crack of Sting's skull and the smell of fresh blood. Sting quickly snapped out of the daze and charged at the demons. One demon, that was sickly skinny, smirks at his feeble attempt to fight back. This demon's name was Ossis, he was capable of controlling his bones in way that can give him endless weapons, a protective armor and a unique fighting style. Once Ossis sees Sting run at him he sticks his arm out and part of his radius bone shot out and sharpened to a point, much like a dagger. Ossis stepped in front of the rest of the demons and pierced Sting's shoulder, Ossis kept pushing Sting back toward the wall until the bone weapon went completely through his shoulder and stuck into the wall behind him. Sting kept moving, trying to free himself from the wall but the pain became blinding whenever he tried to move. He braced himself for more pain but, to his horror, the demons turned their attention to Rogue.

Rogue went to Sonja's aid as soon as the demons walked away. He trusted Sting to take a couple hits while he got Sonja free. He knew that Sonja would defend and protect them. He had seen them go after Sonja and knew that neither he nor Sting could have any hope against these demons. He got close enough to Sonja to see her shaking, it seems as though she is in a great deal of pain. Then as he was going to lift her head up, he felt the burning in his lungs he knew this pain and what it meant; it meant that a shadow demon had grabbed him. He paused walking to try and catch his breath even though he knew it wouldn't work. Two of the bigger demons grabbed him and dragged him back to face Sting. He seen his best friend pinned to the wall, they both stared at each other in horror from the not knowing what these demons had planned. The demons forced Rogue to his knees and pulled his head back so he was forced to look at Sting. Rogue starred at Sting, they looked each other in the eyes, and both determined to get through this hell. The shadow demon came in between them, Rogue's stomach dropped at the smirk on his face. The demon extended his arm and sharp needle like claws formed at the end of his finger tips. He brought his hand across Rogue's face, the claws were so sharp that Rogue didn't even feel them cut his face. The scent of fresh blood perfumed the air. Rogue looked at the fresh blood on the floor but he was alarmed at Sonja's response. Sonja let out a fierce growl and started to shake violently against the blessed blades holding her against the wall. He could tell she was in pain but as he was turning his head to look at her, the deep cuts on his face started to burn. He turned and hissed at the pain. He felt his hot blood drip down his face as he faced the demon. The shadow demon licked the blood off of his claws and smiled at Rogue, "Acid," he said sickly.

Rogue's face felt like it was on fire as more blood ran down his face. The burning eased after about thirty seconds, he blinked away the tears that stung his eyes. He knew that the cuts would scar his face, but what scared him was the thought of already slipping into a sleep, to allow this other half to take hold. While the pain was easily ignorable, but he knew that more was coming. He knew how easy it was to just let go and let his other half take control and he would sleep and not feel anything. He forced himself to look at Sting, he seen the determination in his eyes and forced himself to forget his thoughts. He forced his eyes to mirror that of Sting's, if he could handle this than so could Rogue.

He looked at the next demon in the eyes and gave them a taunting smile. The demon in return smiled even wider. He grabbed Rogue's head sent thoughts and feelings into him that caused pain like Rogue had never experienced. He seen Skiadrum and seen much smiles and happiness, then he seen Skiadrum ask him to do the unthinkable, to help him die. Rogue then felt the sadness of living without his foster father, but instead of a dull ache that he could ignore but a new ache, one that felt like it ripping him in two. Then he seen the day that he met Frosch, he remembered how he found the small odd cat that she would only talk in third person, but soon found the cat's company enjoyable. Then he remembered when Sting lost Lector but this time the story changed, it was Rogue in Sting's place. He felt the pain of losing Frosch, he felt the crushing lost of never being able to see or hear her voice anymore. The loss of Frosch made him break, he felt his barrier slip. He felt is darker side take hold as he slipped away into unconsciousness.

Sting watched closely as the demon held out his hand and touched Rogue. He watched as Rogue's eyes went from happiness to horror in a matter of seconds. He understood what the demons were doing, physical attacks wouldn't work on Rogue anymore but emotional torture seemed to be much more damaging. He watched as a single tear fall out then Rogue collapsed. Sting watched for any movement in Rogue, he couldn't figure exactly what they did to him. Rogue didn't seem to have suffered any physical damage but he could be wrong, he stopped doubting what demons could do a long time ago.

Rogue, or at least Rogue's face, looked back up at Sting. Rogue's eyes that were normally bright red were now a stormy dark red. His eyes were cold and unwavering. Sting gasped as he looked into the face of his last torturer. This face, with the eyes and the confident smirk reminded Sting of 'Future Rogue'. He could completely believe that this man that was in front of him was completely capable of killing him and stealing his powers. Rogue pushed up off of the floor each of his bones cracked as he moved, like his shadow half was correcting Rogue's body to fit his own. A demon lost patience with Rogue and landed a crushing blow to Sting's rib cage, Sting gasped as the air escaped from his lungs. He looked around for some comfort but found Rogue's face staring at him with a smirk. It was the last thing he seen before he drifted out of consciousness.

Rogue looked at his unconscious dragon slayer, he smirked. His used his shadows to create a sword out of thin air that couldn't be dulled or broken. This was his favorite weapon. He thought out loud, "Now, where should I cut?"

Sting didn't move at Rogue's taunt so Rogue decided to wake him up, he used his hand to gently slap Sting, "Wake up, Sting it is play time," he said in a gentle voice.

Sting woke up and looked directly into Rogue's eyes, searching for any hint that the real Rogue was still in there.

Rogue stopped talking and drew his sword and placed it on the outside of Sting's thigh to give him a deep gash, Sting winced but only slightly. Rogue wasn't quite satisfied with his reaction so he took the sword and started to cut the soft and tender part of Sting's arms. "Not into screaming anymore?" Rogue said with a little pout. His smile returned, "Come on, beg me to stop, beg for Rogue to wake up and stop hurting you."

Sting didn't respond to his taunt and only answered with a threatening look. Without a moment's hesitation Rogue brings the blade up and creates a deep gash across Sting's chest. Sting let out a scream at the shocking pain coming from his chest.

Sonja was horrified by the actions. She was stuck to the wall on the opposite side of the cell watching her current closest allies being tortured. Sonja's pupils widen at the smell of Sting's blood when he was nailed to the wall, but when Rogue's fresh blood hit the floor her body involuntarily reacted and she growled deep in her throat as her body started to morph into her true form. Sonja's vision was perfectly clear as her eyes went completely black. Her spinal vertebrae started to grow until they ripped out of her skin, once out of the skin they flattened and created an armor that covered her back. Her finger nails grew and turned black, her fangs elongated as saliva dripped from her mouth. Her stomach turned as her hunger grew. The smell of fresh blood almost mad her lose herself but then Sting screamed. Sonja looked up to see Sting against the wall with Rogue holding a now bloodied sword in his hand. Sonja clenched her fists together and ripped the daggers out of the wall with one strong pull.

The jerking of the daggers drew the attention of all of the demons except for Rogue who was too busy looking at Sting's wounds looking confused and conflicted. Sonja rolled her shoulders to bring them back into place. She opened her eyes and focused on the closest demon and walked up in a strong stride to reach him and broke his neck with a final finishing blow. All of the demons looked at Sonja with the same wide eyed look. The shadow demon turned into a shadow and ran to the door of the cell, even down the hallway Sonja could still hear him screaming Thorn's name.

Sonja ignored the demon and went for the next demon, he started to turn but she moved faster. She punched him straight through his chest, he stared at her as she lifted up his still beating heart in front of his face. His face whitened as he fell to the floor. Sonja stepped over him and looked for her next target. She met him as he thrust his bone sword at her head she simply tilted her head to narrowly dodge the blade. He turned the blade and tried to slice her head instead she ducked and shot up to punch him in the head. He looked at her and thrust his sword between the center of her chest and her throat so it would be more difficult to dodge. Sonja stared directly at him as he thrust it toward her, he smiled as he thought he finally could stop her, instead she clapped her hands together at the last minute. The demon was thrown of course by the sudden stop of his momentum. He looked at her, stunned, he put all of his weight into it and tried to push into her but he couldn't move the blade at all. She started to turn the blade in his hands to loosen his grip, once she was satisfied with his loosen grip and his loss of concentration she let go of the blade and in the same motion slammed her hands on opposite sides of the sword to shatter and splinter the blade all the way to the hilt. He shot smaller draggers out of his hands into the air, he grabbed one of the daggers and through it at Sonja. She caught it but he had already caught the second one and was in the process of throwing it when Sonja disappeared. He gripped the dagger ready to defend himself. Sonja reappeared behind him and stabbed him through his chest into the soft tissue under the bone shoulder blades to stab his heart. Sonja turned the blade and yanked the blade out as the demon fell to his knees then to the floor.

The rest of the demons ran to the cell entrance but once the left Sonja's direct line of sight she forgot about them and continued to advance towards Sting and Rouge. Rogue was still in a daze trying to fight an inner battle so Sonja walked over and set him on the ground with his daze expression. Sting looked up at Sonja's face there were tears in his eyes but not from pain. He looked back down and never took his eyes off of Rogue. Sonja had to draw his attention to her but quickly wished she hadn't. Sting suddenly recoiled at the sight of her, she then remembered she looked as much as a demon as the ones that were just hurting him. It took him a second but he managed to put on a straight face but Sonja knew that he as scared of her. Sonja looked down at her hands; they were covered in blood, her stomach rumbled again at the sight of fresh blood. She thought about how just one lick of her fingers she would feel better if she sucked them clean she would be able to completely heal Sting and Rogue. Sonja fancied this thought for a moment but in the end she knew better, she might be in control now but she might not be if she consumed the evil blood that coated her hands. All of the evil and hate that pulsed through the demons veins now stained her hands and consuming it would make her feel that and to act upon those feelings. She got complete control of her emotions and hunger and walked over to the bucket and rinsed her hands. Once clean she concentrated and pulled her nails back to their original length and made her bones go back into her body after she was more put together she walked over to Sting. She did so very slowly with her hands in the air so he would not try to fight her. She could tell her eyes were still black so she kept her eyes low so he wouldn't see them.

Sting inhaled sharply when he seen Sonja was now making her way towards him. He noticed her hands were now clean. And she was walking towards him in a submissive position to show that she meant him now harm. He knew from what he just seen that demonic Sonja was not submissive or scared, if she meant him harm she would walk up and do so. The way she walked was different so now he knew that this was the real Sonja and that she was in control of herself. When she looked up he could see her black eyes but this time he seen the guilt and sadness in her eyes and he knew he would be able to completely trust her.

"This is going to hurt," Sonja said in a soft apologetic tone. With no more warning Sonja reached up and broke the bone so there was just a couple of inches of bone sticking out of Sting's shoulder. Sting flinched at the movement and the vibration of the bone blade that was still through his shoulder. Sonja slowly slid her arm around his waist and slowly started to pull him off of the wall. Sting braced himself and put on a strong brave face as he helped Sonja to remove himself from the piercing blade.

Sonja allowed Sting to slide down the wall and he was propped up against the wall in a sitting position. She walked over to the bucket and grabbed the wash cloth out of the lukewarm water, Sonja walked back over and started to wash Sting's minor cuts. The smell of fresh blood kept Sonja's eyes black but in her head she was able to keep in control by constantly telling herself who's blood it was, that it was her friend that needed help. Sonja paused at the deep cut that went across his chest. This one would leave a nasty scar. She felt sorry that he would have to wear a memory of this place and this scar would always remind him that one of his closest friends had hurt him so badly.

Sting grabbed her hand, when she looked up Sting looked at the tears in her eyes and told her, "It is okay. I don't blame him."

She smiled at how strong Sting sounded, that he could understand that the real Rogue would never hurt him this way. "One of my Nakama told me something that I think you may find some value, he said, 'I don't care where I get hurt, as long as all of my injuries are visible.'" At the mention of Fairy Tail Sonja's eyes returned to normal.

Sting thought for a moment of what Sonja had just told him and smiled. He knew he felt the same way. As long as he, Rogue and Sonja could walk about of this terrible place still friends then this could all just fade away into a bad dream. He would wear his scars proudly to show what he survived but used his faith and trust in his comrades to allow this hell to disappear into memory.

Sonja and Sting didn't speak as she finished dressing his wounds. As Rogue started to come to they both looked at him. Rogue looked around still a little dazed and confused but when his eyes landed on Sting he shrunk back "Oh no, please tell me I didn't." He looked at his hands that were still covered in blood and hid his face away in them, he started weeping and quietly repeated, "I am so sorry, I am so sorry. "

Sting, with help from Sonja, got up and walked over to Rogue's side. When Rogue didn't look up at him he put a comforting hand on Rogue's shoulder, Rogue flinched at the contact but still looked up at Sting. The forgiveness that Rogue was not ready to accept was already in Sting's eyes before Sting had actually said anything. "No, it isn't okay!" Rogue shouted, "You are my Nakama, I am not supposed to hurt my Nakama."

Sting just grabbed Rogue and forced him into a tight embrace, "I am okay, trust me. We need to stick together through this. It is almost over then we will leave this place and forget the horrors that happened here," she said in a comforting tone. He smiled down at Rogue, who smiled back through his tears, and then Sting turned back and smiled at Sonja.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail of any of its characters.

Sorry I have been so inactive, I have been so busy. Here is the next chapter, enjoy :)

Sonja smiled at the pleasant breeze that hit her face and made her hair flow back. It was a beautiful morning. The sun blinded her at first but now she welcomed the warm touch to her skin, she fancied the idea that it was like the warm embrace of her mate. She had used too much of her magic power sending the boys away that she couldn't even contact Fairy Tail to let them know that they were on their way to Magnolia. She hoped that by not hiding her presence that one of the Gospels would recognize her and bring the guild with them. She had faith that her Nakama would not fail her, even today good would triumph over evil.

Thorn was making her walk to the city. Every time she stumbled she could feel his smirk, she loved watching her struggle, she was so tired that she wanted to sit down but she was to proud to ask her torturer for a small rest. Her hands were bound behind her back and a heavy chain placed around her neck, the chain that was around her neck was connected to the shackles. Her shackles were to tight on her wrists and the chain between the neck and wrists was too short and hurt her shoulder blades if she tried to ease the pain in her should but nearly blacked out from lack of oxygen. Two demons walked beside her, they had put a collar around her neck that was connected to the poles that they each held on to. At first they jerked her back and forth but she hissed and nipped at one of them, the other laughed but the look she gave him shut him up quickly. Now both of them would glance at her nervously from time to time, if she would have had the energy she would have jumped to scare them.

In front of Sonja, Thorn and Minerva walked arm in arm making small talk about the weather. Sonja felt the connection between them, seeing them together made her wish Natsu was here. Without Sting, Rogue or Natsu she felt alone. She walked with her head down and didn't say anything to anyone, she smiled when she felt Fairy Tail in front of them. She looked up craving to see them. She felt everyone's emotions as both sides got closer. She felt guilt, joy, pride and determination from everyone in Fairy Tail. She seen Gildarts first, he smiled at her. She didn't see any distain in his eyes at her current state, instead there was just joy and gratefulness for her sacrifice.

Once they were only a few yards apart Thorn and his company stopped moving and Gildarts followed suit. Both sides were eager to start the long awaited battle, each demon loved conflict while Fairy Tail was eager for vengeance against Thorn. Sonja first seen two brown eyes look at her, her heart swelled when she seen the tears in them. Sonja looked at Lucy, her eyes were wide with shock as she seen Sonja's state. Sonja's fangs were clearly visible beneath her upper lip, her clothes were in ruins and she had deep wounds from knives that were dipped in the river Styx. Thankfully the wounds were clean and healing instead of the sickly green they were when the demons originally cut her.

"Lucy, I am okay," Sonja said hoping to ease the pain in Lucy's eyes.

It pained Lucy to see a close friend in such a state, she felt like she didn't get enough time to truly know Sonja but Velkan had spoken of Sonja often when he told her of his adventures through the centuries. She had grown to love Sonja even more through Velkan's stories. She understood what Sonja was and the world she was born into but Sonja loved her companions. Velkan had told her how time and time again Sonja took unnecessary hits to save her Gospels from any pain. Lucy realized how much Natsu and Sonja were alike and seeing her like this she also imagined her best friend going through the same thing for anyone in Fairy Tail. She would not dishonor Sonja's sacrifice by weeping like a small weak girl instead she would stand and fight, she would follow Sonja's path and protect her Nakama. Lucy wiped her eyes and shook her head giving a weak but supportive smile. The next person Sonja seen was Natsu, instead of pain in his eyes she seen only anger. He looked like he had an unquenchable thirst for Thorn's blood, his fists shook as his entire body was engulfed in flames.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" he screamed at Thorn.

"I am the God of Torture, it seems fitting that I tortured someone that willing put herself there," he reasoned. Thorn seemed incredibly irritated that Natsu was there, he had hoped Kizak had killed him. Minerva told him about how strong Natsu was and he would never give up for the sake of Fairy Tail. Natsu was going to be his main target. He had been told how Natsu quickly adapted to the fighting style of his opponents. He needed to finish Natsu before he could figure out how to combat Thorn.

"How dare you! She is your sister!" Natsu screamed as he looked at Sonja. Natsu ran at Thorn, forgetting all that he was training for, his blood boiled with the rage he felt at someone hurting his friend and mate this bad.

Thorn smiled at Natsu's reaction, he had hoped Sonja's appearance would rile up some of the guild members. Thorn used the water from the river Styx and shaped it like an arrow and shot it through the dragon slayer. Natsu was blown back at the force of the hit. Once Natsu didn't move and Thorn looked away and smiled.

Wide eyed Sonja looked at Natsu, she played everything her head a thousand times everything seemed to go so fast and slow around her, her head spun she couldn't understand what happened and yet knew exactly what happened. "Thorn, was that water from the river Styx?" Sonja asked she was so shocked she forgot that Thorn was to blame. She couldn't take her eyes off of Natsu, his unmoving body hunted her, she felt like she was ina nightmare she was begging to wake up from.

"I brought some just in case," he said with a smirk that pissed her off even more. She figured out his play. Shouting members out of Fairy Tail before the battle could even begin, how cowardly of a god. She couldn't imagine that a god like Thorn would be scared of mortals. He considered mortals less than ants, a means to an end.

Sonja fell to her knees as she realized what was going to happen to Natsu as the river spread through his veins, he would become a demon.

Thorn was about to give an order to attack when he heard a blood curdling scream come from Sonja. Her eyes were now completely black and he watched in horror when she broke the chains by sheer magical force. She was bringing out her inner demon, her nails grew into sharp talons, her eyes were completely black and her hair grew so that it came to the back of her knees. She was covered with Hell's Fire as black armor started to cover her body. Her clothes changed into a skimpy armor that showed a toned stomach. Her armor was a black and detailed breast plate that showed most of her breasts, black greaves, a loin cloth and a shield. The bones in her back poked out of her skin and turn sharp as they moved to cover her back in an unbreakable armor. Her hair went into a long braid down her back. Her skin turned blood red. She had a solid shape but her skin moved as if it was dancing flames, and horns grew on top of her head. Every demon shrank back in terror, her current state was one that was told to young demons to make them behave.

Sonja slammed her fist to the ground and pulled the life out of the grass and out of the living earth for a ten foot radius around her. She sucked the life out of the very air as she scanned the world around her. Fairy Tail looked at her in awe and horror. She looked at them with lifeless eyes, "Fairy Tail attack Thorn, don't let any one of them live," she ordered as she walked towards Natsu's body. She didn't even bother to make sure they actually attacked, she didn't care anymore. Life and death seemed so irrelevant in her current state at the moment she wanted the whole world to burn, to feel her pain to share at the horror of watching a love one die.

Erza was the first to react to Sonja's order, she changed into her Purgatory Armor and raised her sword above her head and let out her battle cry. Mira followed her childhood rival and used her Take-Over magic and changed into Satan Soul. Gray and Wendy started attacking. Lucy called out Leo, Taurus and Capricorn to help her fight.

Sting looked at Sonja, he wasn't scared of her. Even though he could tell she was vastly more powerful than the Sonja he knew he could sense that she was fully in control of what she was doing. She was awake enough to tell Fairy Tail what to do and to have direction enough to seek Natsu out. He was fearful of her reaction once she got close but he wanted to be there for his friend. Sting, Rogue and Kizak started to run to Natsu and Sonja.

"Boys, do not go near her until I say so," Kizak warned.

"She isn't going to hurt us," Sting countered.

"In this form she doesn't have any control over herself, she is a demon," Kizak tried to reason.

Sting decided not to argue with him but still got closer to Sonja, he seen her kneeling with Natsu in her arms. Natsu was alive but groaning in pain and the black water moved through his body. It was terribly disturbing to watch the black blood flow through the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu took the hit in his chest, the wound was small and just deep enough to reach the blood stream. It was darkest near the actual wound but the water was slowly moving through his veins. As it got closer to his head Natsu started to twitch uncontrollably and his cries were a mixture of pain and laugher.

Sonja held Natsu close to her, "I am so sorry Natsu," she whispered.

"It is okay," he managed a weak smile. He managed a weak laugh that sounded more like gurgle, "After all that training I did exactly what Thorn wanted and exactly what Kizak trained me not to do." He knew that this was Sonja, he could feel her through this demon form. He didn't look at her with distain and instead with love, he knew that the humanoid Sonja was just one part of her and he loved all of her. This form was just part of her, while it could be intimidating it wasn't scary to him.

Sonja looked down at him, she knew what she could do to save him but she wasn't sure how he would react to it. She let a tear fall down her cheek as she looked at him. "Natsu I am going to save you okay?"

He looked up as the tear fell to his face, something in him told him to stop her that it would hurt her to save him but before he could stop her everything went black. Natsu blacked out when she opened her mouth, "this will hurt a little I am sorry."

Kizak was close enough to see that her mouth was open and she was going to bite him, but he didn't understand why, "Sonja, Stop!" he yelled "you will kill him." He was trying to reach her. By the time he was close enough to pull her away it was too late, but watched in amazement as the black liquid was sucked out of his veins. It moved to quickly for him to register that Sonja was killing herself, he didn't understand what she did but he did understand that the water would kill her.

Sonja gagged at the taste of the black water. She sucked all of the water out of his system. She stopped and would not drink any of his blood, she looked down at him. His eyes were still closed and his pulse was slowing. She wiped her tear of his cheek and stared momentarily at his face, right now he looked so peaceful. She grew worried when he did not awake.

She then bit him again this time in a different area she put her power into him, not to make him a demon but to give him life. Only mates could perform this ritual and normally it is supposed to be in private and a sign of their true and everlasting love. She had never heard of this but knew deep inside that she could do it, it was instinctual. Natsu woke up and bit her back. He came to his senses when he felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He let go and stared up at Sonja, her eyes where back to their normal color and she was slipping back into her human form. He stared at the blood that was dripping out from underneath her lips.

"Did you bite me?" he asked oblivious of the battle that was going on behind her.

Sonja looked down and shook her head yes. She felt guilty, she knew it wasn't natural to share blood that it was only her culture that did this. It sounded so weird but the taste of his blood seemed to give her a renewed life, even though she knew she was giving up something important she couldn't think or imagine anything more important than saving Natsu's life.

"Why?" he asked.

"To save your life," she said. She kept what she did a secret, this was something only mates could do. She gave up her immortality to save him, she felt it slip away when she took his blood and he hers. He had to bite back in order to drink her blood and give him life. Almost no demons knew that they were capable of saving life not only destroying it. Saving a life wasn't in a demon's nature and what they did was unheard of because no demon was actually selfless enough to give up everlasting life for someone else.

She looked up to see Kizak starring at her in disbelief. He offered his hand to help her up and she took it. He still did not understand what happened but he could sense a change in Sonja, like a shield that was always protecting her was now gone.

Natsu got up and looked at everything with confusion, "why do I feel funny?" He clenched and unclenched his fists, he felt stronger. Even after six months of training he felt stronger now than he ever felt in his life. He felt like killing a god wouldn't even break a sweat.

"Well you drank my blood and it is kinda like taking some of my magic," she explained, "you should be able to use Hell's Fire now in your attacks."

He looked at his hands as one lit up with black fire and the other with his normal fire, "I can control when I use it?"

Sonja just shook her head yes, she felt ashamed for turning into her demon/goddess form so she looked down. She gasped when she felt Natsu's strong arms slip around her waist and pull her close to him. Sonja looked up at Nastu and he dipped his head down and kissed her.

She looked up at him in shock as he kissed her passionately and desperately, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt into the kiss. When he pulled back she almost whimpered at loss of contact. She was craving him for the past six months and now she didn't want to let him out of her arms, she snapped back into reality when Kizak stepped in front of them to stop a shadow demon from stabbing Natsu through the chest.

"Go, only you can defeat Thorn now," Sonja said as she pushed him towards the battle. Natsu looked back and smiled as he ran into the battle. Even as he ran toward victory she clenched her arms around herself. She could still feel the heat of his arms on her body and taste his lips on her own. She smiled as she realized by trying to kill Natsu he just signed his own death warrant. Natsu now had more than enough power to kill Thorn.

She suddenly felt light headed and stumbled, she failed as she tried to catch herself. Sonja fell backwards and Kizak caught her, she smiled up at him. Seeing his face warmed her, her closest friend had always been there to catch her and correct her but now he just seemed concerned.

He returned the smile, "You really love him, don't you?" His smiled didn't fully reach his eyes, his heart ache was written all over his face.

She shook her head confirming that she loved her mate more than her life, "I am sorry Kizak." She wasn't sorry for how she felt about Natsu, she was only sorry for the pain that she put Kizak through.

He shrugged, "Don't be, you didn't chose your mate. Your souls have been bound together since even before I was born. You couldn't help it anymore than I could have."

Sonja looked to the battle field, "Shall we?" she used her arm to gesture out into the carnage in front of them.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," he said. He helped her stand back up and made sure she was indeed stable and ran to help Romeo as he was fighting two demons.

Sonja started to run and flinched as she felt the pain in her abdomen, but brushed it off as she went to find Cain. She wasn't sure how long she would last, because of her mother's blood she was able to withstand that River a little longer than other demons but it would take her eventually so she knew that she had a limited amount of time to defeat the second biggest threat to Fairy Tail.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters

Since I was inactive for so long I am going to give you guys the next chapter, enjoy.

Sonja winced as she slowed to steady herself. She knew she would die from the poison that went through Natsu's veins when she drank from him, the river Styx would kill her on the battle field before any of the demons could finish her off. She was disoriented and her senses were off, during her distraction Sting walked up to help her. She jumped a little bit at his presence, and sighed at how out of it she was.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little," she confessed. She had never asked for help before. The Gospels normally scolded her later for never allowing them to help her. This time she needed Sting and Rogue to help her defeat Cain.

"Who are you looking for?" Sting asked.

"Cain," she said, "give me a second I might be able to sense him." She closed her eyes in order to concentrate. Her magic power was slowly regaining as the battle went on, normally she would gain power quickly especially with the horrific battle that was going on around her but after six months of little power her body couldn't keep up with all of the magic power flowing around her.

Chills went up Sting's back when he heard who she was targeting. Thorn and Cain were his main torturers. The information that they both wanted was deemed too important to just let the regular demons torture them. Cain seemed to get a sick pleasure from watching him scream. He thought about running but decided not to leave Sonja. Sting had flashbacks of his stay in the dungeons, the constant pain and fear he wasn't sure he would ever get over. He didn't want to imagine his fate if Sonja never showed up, even without meaning to she saved his and Rogue's life.

Sonja opened her eyes when she found Cain on the battle field, he was fighting Lucy. Sonja started running. Cain was extremely strong Lucy would be cut down in front of him. Lucy could normally defend herself but something inside Sonja told her that Lucy would not be able defeat him. When she got closer she noticed that Velkan was fighting with Lucy and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she hunched over and coughed up blood, Sonja was worried that she wouldn't have enough time to defeat Cain alone.

She looked up to the war that was going on and was proud of her guild. From the beginning Fairy Tail had outnumbered the demons but no one in Fairy Tail had fallen to the demons. The six months of training had made them stronger than the demons that they were facing, Erza was able to take down demons quickly and helped protect the younger mages. Sonja figured she would target Minerva later in the battle sense they had a history together. She couldn't see Natsu fighting Thorn but she could hear the attacks and feel the heat of the Hell's Fire that Natsu was using. She got up determined to finish Cain, if her last breath was given to protect this guild she would die happily.

"Cain!" she yelled to get his attention.

Cain smiled and sighed, "ugh finally someone to test my new strength on."

"Bring it," she said this as she summoned her armor from the underworld. She didn't change into her demonic form. The poison from the river Styx would flow faster if she was a demon. Parts of her body were showing that her bones normally covered, she didn't think that she would make it out of this battle so the new weaknesses didn't bother her.

Cain walked over eager to start their fight instead of using a weapon he decided the first blow between them would be with his own hand. He towered over her, anyone from the outside would have put there odds on Cain but the determination in Sonja's eyes would have made them think differently. As soon as he was close enough he brought his fist down, she was fast enough to put her shield up to block the punch and then kick his legs out from under him. Once on the ground she got on top of him and landed two punches, Cain didn't react to either. "Princess, you aren't looking too well."

"Shut up." She said as she rolled off of him and get into a battle stance.

Cain wanted to finish this quickly, he changed from his suit into his armor. His armor was bones from the giants and dragons in the underworld. Dragon skulls decorated his shoulders and he had the spine of a dragon as a sword. His shield was made of a giant's shoulder blade. Dragon scales covered his entire torso as well as his upper arms and legs these acted much like chainmail. He was covered in extremely strong armor that would take a lot to puncture, magic attacks would work best to defeat him. Sonja was surprised on the armor that Cain had, normal weapons would not be able to penetrate the shield and dragon bones and scales were extremely difficult to scratch let alone pierce through. She sighed when she realize that she would lose unless she went into her demonic form.

Sonja started to change. She felt different, she looked exactly the same except now her eyes where gold instead of black. She could sense Natsu close by which made her stronger she didn't feel evil in this form as she normally did. She wanted to defeat the threat to her family and go home instead of having a blood lust for anything moving within reach. She assumed it was Natsu's blood that made her heart and will strong enough to control her evil side. The chaos of the battle was feeding her power and strength, for the first time she felt invincible even though she was already close to death. The guild was by her side they had all laid their lives on the line to protect what was precious to them she would not let their sacrifices go in vain.

She looked up at Cain, she smiled at him. He flinched at the expression on her face. She brought up her sword and charged at the demon. Her smile in this form was always more a smirk, her teeth never fit in her mouth well and her fangs were clearly visible from underneath her upper lip. Her golden eyes haunted the demons more than her black ones, they didn't understand her change but Cain defiantly feared it.

Elsewhere on the battle field…

Natsu was able to sense Sonja's battle from where he was. He was slightly worried that she was fighting Cain. He could remember Cain from six months ago when he attacked the guild. He didn't see Cain's power back then but he felt stronger on the battle field this time. He was brought back to the battle at hand when he heard water rush past his head, he silently thanked Kizak for the training. His instincts and reactions to battle were more subconscious, so he didn't only have to face the battle in front of him.

"Keep your head in the battle," Thorn said arrogantly, "I figured Kizak would have at least taught you that." He was annoyed that this pathetic mortal wasn't even giving their battle his full attention. He was a god, this mortal should fear him but instead he seemed distracted.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" was Natsu's answer. He mixed his attacks with Sonja's Hell's fire. All of his attacks were twice as powerful than before. But the black fire was more destructive, even he did not want to do this much damage in Magnolia. He knew that if he didn't keep his magic in check innocent people could be hurt in a war they weren't yet part of.

Thorn panted as he barely missed being a direct hit, he cursed his sister for giving Natsu control over Hell's Fire. He felt utterly betrayed by his sister, she had chosen this mage over him and this guild over her own kind. He would never forgive her for this, he would claim her head. Her Hell's fire power was his exact opposite and was indeed more powerful, Sonja had given Natsu the only power that could defeat him. Did his beloved sister really hate him so much? Yes he had tortured her and even wished her death but Sonja was never blood thirsty, she normally avoided killing anyone even her enemies but she defiantly wanted his destruction. Her wish to have him killed bothered him greatly. But he started thinking about Natsu, how did he survive a direct hit from the river Styx? By now the water should have killed him or at least made him a demon which would have made him loyal to Thorn yet he was still fighting for Fairy Tail. Then it hit him she must have taken it out he wasn't sure how he still survived but he knew that it was Sonja who allowed Natsu to currently fight him, she could defiantly die in this battle. He had the urge to combine with Minerva but his common sense prevented him from doing so. He knew the out come of giving in completely to Minerva, if Sonja did that she was now mortal and could easily be killed. Natsu was on par with Thorn strength so he needed a different tactic to defeat his opponent, he thought of psychologically warfare against his opponent. "Sonja is dying, can't you feel it?"

"No she is immortal, she can't die!" Natsu said as he hit his opponent again. But he had already started to feel a drain on Sonja's power. His attacks were fatigued because his combined power with Sonja was weakening. He knew what was happening without being told, Sonja wasn't the same. The conviction in his voice wasn't there, since the battle started he could sense a change within Sonja, he wasn't sure what happened but it worried him. He was concerned that it was possible that his blood made her weaker while her blood made him stronger.

Thorn smiled as he seen concern cross Natsu's face, he had gotten to the little mage. Even Thorn could tell Sonja's power was fading. "She gave up her immortality for you. She condemned herself to die to save you and the other mages here today," he said. He was grieved that Sonja would die today but he was mostly relieved. Even though him and Sonja were at war today growing up they were very close, he protected her until she was strong enough to protect herself. Now when he thinks of it he laughs at the idea of Sonja being small or weak enough to need protection, sometimes he figured that even as a baby Sonja was strong and he had convinced himself that as a big brother he had to protect her. He was slightly distracted when he thought about when he had changed, when his attitude towards his baby sister changed. Natsu's voice brought him back to the battle.

Natsu shook his head, "No she will make it," he said convinced that she would fight to live. He pushed more power towards Sonja hoping to help her. He would end this threat to Fairy Tail then he and his mate would go home, for once he needed to be sure that the woman he loved would survive. He wasn't sure he would be able to go back to a Fairy Tail without her. Instead of rushing to her side he knew Sonja would be okay that she wanted to come home and live a life with him, no matter how short.

Elsewhere…

Sonja looked up as she felt sudden energy. She smiled at how strong the connection was between her and Natsu. She needed to beat Cain for them, she smiled at how silly she must seem to the demons here she was willing to kill them all to give Fairy Tail's current mages about fifty years to live. She then thought about how she wouldn't get to see those fifty years with them, she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She knew that those fifty years would be glorious and that they would go down in history. Then the next generation would be just as strong maybe even stronger trying to beat this generation. She wished she could watch them grow old and help train the new generation. The thought of the children that the members of Fairy Tail strengthened her resolve, she needed to beat Cain to guarantee the survival of Fairy Tail.

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she was pulled away from Cain's sword, "Sonja you need to pay attention," Sting said in an irritated tone. She gaped wide eyed at the sword that was just inches from her chest. She needed to pull herself together.

Sting had seen Sonja tortured and he could tell that she was worse off now than she was when she was crucified on the wall. Even in her demon form she did not seem all that strong anymore. It was obvious that she was extremely powerful but it was like no matter how hard she tried there was a wall that she couldn't get over. He was concerned for her. Rogue and Sting helped her fight Cain, they could tell that she was off. Rogue and Sting both activated their Shadow and White Drive modes to deal with the demon. They whimpered when they seen the dragon heads on his shoulders, as dragon slayers they felt for the poor dragons that fell beneath Cain. They had made a pact to each other to defend Sonja with both shield and body, they both loved her as a sister now. She was a precious treasure to both of them and as dragons they protected their treasure with their lives.

Sting and Rogue switched to hand-to-hand combat to gather some magical energy as they decide to do a unison raid. It was their strongest attack and they needed to hit him dead onto kill him. As they were fighting they both had to be on constant guard to watch for other attacks. Cain was extremely fast and they didn't put it above him to call Shadow Demons to his aid if he felt the need to. In a moment of weakness Sting misread Cain's movements and allowed Cain to get a hold of him. Cain hit Sting hard in the back of the head. Sting felt the warm rush of liquid as the wound began to bleed. He started to fall forward, he used all his focus to stay conscious, it would mean death if he blacked out now. Rogue had just blocked two attacks from Cain, as he turned around he seen Sting falling a blood rushing from a wound in his head, he could see Cain was standing over Sting. Cain was rising his sword over his head using both hands just as Cain was moving to give Sting a finishing blow Rogue quickly punched the demon away from his friend. Cain was momentarily stunned but quickly recovered and moved to attack the shadow dragon slayer again.

Rogue fought well for a while against Cain, he had told Sting to take a few moments to regain his wits before joining the battle again. Rogue parried each sword strike from Cain with his own sword but after several minutes but Cain was able to take Rogue's sword. Rogue watched as his sword flew 20 feet from his reach. He stood there staring at his own doom as Cain brought his sword down. Rogue shut his eyes and waited for the finishing blow. Just as the sword was inches from Rogue's head Sonja brought her arm up at the last second and caught Cain's arm. Cain looked over to face Sonja, "Is the princess going to fight now?" He expected Sonja to stop him from finishing off either dragon slayer, she has protected them body and soul since they had met he knew she wouldn't let anything to happen to them now.

Sonja kicked him in the stomach hard enough to send him back several feet, "Boys are you okay?" she asked.

They both shook their head yes as they got up into a battle stance, "look you boys need to kill him, if an immortal kills them they can regenerate but if a mortal kills them they stay dead okay?' she explained as quickly as she could. They gave her a curt nod in a response, they were determined to kill Cain for her and for the damage that they both suffered.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Ah, so these are the ones that you think will send me into oblivion?" Cain asked harshly. He stared at Sonja. Hoping that maybe she would wake up and find a better solution, fighting was in his blood but he never liked hurting old friends. Sometimes he thought about how they were as children, best friends. She was purely demonic until puberty that is when she learned of her mother, that she was half angel. After that Sonja changed instead of hunting and causing enough chaos that even her father had scolded them, she wanted to be like her mother, pure and innocent.

Sonja didn't say anything as she positioned herself behind the boys to provide backup. She would protect the boys as they moved in for the kill. She hated Cain through and through, no matter the past. It didn't matter that they were once friends, he was all evil down to his core. Any one that could cause the pain and suffering of good people and mages deserved to die. She saw the pain in the dragon slayer's eyes every time they heard Cain's name. She was sure he had caused them unspeakable pain. In front of her were good men, strong and loyal to their beliefs. Her new family replaced her old one and she would do anything to protect them.

Cain walked up and gazed at Sting's body, "It's a shame that the demons only fucked Sonja," he said. Sting felt violated at Cain's gaze he shrank back at the thought of Cain touching him. Cain just laughed at Sting's reaction to him. He truly was done fighting, this war was lost, everywhere around them demons lay dead or dying. Sonja had done everything to win this battle as the Goddess of War there was no beating her. He was just angry, angry at the world for his fate and everyone's here they have all been destined to die for Sonja genocide of her own race that she once claimed proudly. He was nervous about the boys striking him, they had to combined power that could kill him, he figured he should mentally beat them down. If he could distract them enough he might actually be able to gain the upper hand. He was sure that the boys had everything done to them except that unforgivable act of torture. He wasn't even sure if his words had any effect on the boys, they had seen horrors that most humans can't live through so his mockery might mean nothing.

Cain giggled, "I bet you watched as the demon took the only thing that was never dared taken from the princess, you," he eyed both Sting and Rogue, "are cowards." For once he actually meant what he said. Friends or not he wouldn't have allowed anyone to hurt someone he cared about, they were cowards for allowing that demon to touch her when she had risked her own health protecting them.

Rogue looked down as he was assaulted by the guilt that he had been hiding. He blamed himself for not protecting Sonja that day or any other day. He would never forget seeing Sonja's tears, her eyes weren't just watering from pain that day, she was crying for the loss she felt. He often awoke from nightmares because that sound of the demon haunted him. Since the Grand Magic Games Rogue was constantly on guard to make sure that his inner darkness never rose up, he was confident in his physical power but he often doubted his ability to stay awake from the darkness inside him. The shadow demons brought out something within he wished to bury, even worse they made him hurt his best friend. What scared him most was that it was easy to just let go and let his darker half deal with it, the physical and emotional pain stopped. Everything went dark he couldn't feel a thing.

Sting looked at Sonja. She looked astonished that Cain knew what happened to her. Sting felt guilty for not coming to her aid and letting Sonja take the fall. But he knew Sonja didn't blame him for it, she hated the demon that did it. "You don't know anything!" he shouted as he roared at him. Cain didn't suspect that Sting would be clear headed enough to fire at him and didn't have a chance to move out of the way. He was shocked to see that the dragon slayer attacks dealt the most damage to his dragon bone armor. Sting ran up and started hand-to-hand combat against Cain. Sting's Light Dragon Slayer magic did the most damage. He was the human embodiment of light while Cain was dark, without his armor Cain wouldn't last very long in a magical battle between him and Sting.

While Cain was distracted Sonja ran over and grabbed Rogue, "Look at me," she moved his head so he looked in her eyes, "what happened to me wasn't your fault. I forced you and Sting to stay away from me. You wanna repay me? Kill him, repay him for the torture I received," with that she turn to face Cain. Sonja didn't bother to wait to see if her words had any effect of Rogue if he wanted to fight, to get any vengeance over their past six months then, he had to fight that guilt away. Rogue stared as Sonja ran back into battle, he would always feel some guilt over what happened but he knew that he needed to repay her and if defeated Cain would solve even a tiny bit of that he would need to redo it. Rogue renewed his determination.

"Cain!" Sonja shouted. Once Cain looked at her she charged, she could believe that he knew about what happened to her and did nothing. She prayed and hoped that the sick and twisted demon acted on his own but she realized that everything that happened to her was ordered by her brother and Cain. She smiled and hoped that dumbass demon bragged about what he did and her father would hear about this, no one had a sicker mind than her father. His torture would be far worse than anything she dealt with, he hoped that the demon would feel the pain that she and her comrades had felt. Her father would make sure that the demon would pay for any pain she felt ten-fold, and she was her father's favorite, so Thorn would pay as well.

Cain fell under the force of Sonja's fists, she covered her fist with Hell's Fire. Even the strength of his armor could not withstand her punches. She was done playing it safe while fighting, she knew that this poison was gonna kill her and she would only speed it up by increasing her heart rate but she would not allow Cain to insult her comrades, or mock the brutal torture she withstood at the hand of her own kind. The adrenaline flowing throw her veins only strengthened as she felt the power of the battle going on around her. She was getting stronger faster than she was getting weaker. The strength of Fairy Tail was feeding her. She smiled at his weakness, he was nothing without his armor. His shield was falling apart under her brutal assault.

Sting noticed that Sonja was buying them time he stuck his arm out and started to build a ball of light and Rouge followed suit. This brought Sting back to a time before Sonja, when everything was simple. The Twin Dragon Slayers would kill anyone that their guild sent them after, now Sting regretted that he could follow them so blindly. He often thought about if they deserved to die or if they just pissed off the person willing to pay for them to get killed. He thought of the Grand Magic Games, he had made so many mistakes during that time, but after fighting with Fairy Tail and Natsu he started questioning everything he did for the guild, Natsu's courage for his Nakama was legendary. He wanted the same thing.

Rogue started to build his magic in a ball so they could hit Cain with the unison raid. They had one chance to get this right, he needed to kill Cain. Rogue was rarely the type to have blood lust but after the past six month he wanted his hands stained with this demon's blood. He needed this for himself, for Sting and for Sonja. The trio had suffered so much by Cain's hands now it was time for him to suffer.

Sting and Rogue looked away as the power grew, Sting's magic burned Rogue's eyes. At the last second Sting and Rogue both shouted, "Sonja! Move!"

Sonja looked up and smiled, her sweet boys had taken the time to deliver the killing blow she held him down until the last possible second, she seen the horror in Cain's eyes as the magic blast was coming at him. She moved behind Cain and put him in a full nelson, she forced him watch as the ball came closer. She wanted him to watch his death before it actually hit him. Sonja knew he couldn't jump out of the way he would have to take a direct hit. She knew that amount of magical energy was extremely lethal if she didn't move quick enough than she would lay dead along with Cain. As the ball moved closer Sonja went blind from the light and the overwhelming magical energy made hearing impossible, she shut off her human senses and left only her pure animal instincts. At the last second something within her told her to move and she jumped off Cain.

Once the dust started to clear Rogue and Sting started to look for Sonja. Panic set in when they couldn't see her, "Sonja!" Sting yelled.

They heard a slight cough and a chuckle, at first they thought that it was Cain until they seen Sonja on all fours and she lifted her head and smiled at them, "Wow boys you guys sure can pack a punch."

The boys ran over to Sonja, Sting was shocked when he seen that she was coughing up blood, "Oh god, did we hit you?" Rogue said with worry.

"No boys, I got out of the way in time," she told them. She looked over at Cain, he wasn't dead but he was knocked out, she took a blade out of her armor. "Boys help me up please?" she asked.

The boys lifted her up and watched as she stumbled towards Cain. She reached him and sank to her knees, "Look away, you don't need to see this," she raised the blade over his heart. She looked to his face one last time, he wore a smile and looked back at her with sad eyes, he knew what was coming and excepted his fate. Sonja tore her eyes away from his face and concentrated on his chest she inhaled deeply and with her exhale plunged the dagger deep into his heart. Cain turned to dust and washed away with the wind. She started coughing up more blood, she knew she didn't have much time left but was proud that she was able to take away Cain's threat to Fairy Tail. She returned to her human form and sank to her knees.

Sting rushed over to help Sonja up. He could see her strength fading. She was leaning heavily on him, "I thought you said only a human could kill a demon? Why didn't you allow us to finish him?" he asked.

"My father will have something even more special planned for him once he figures out his crimes. He will pay for happened to us, I promise." She replied with a smirk. Sting was going ask what would happen but the sadistic look in her eyes told him he didn't truly want to know. Sonja started to waver and fall, Sting caught her before she was able to actually lose her balance, "What happened? You aren't yourself." He had personally seen Sonja handle more damage while in the dungeon and now she looked like she was dying.

Sonja sighed, she hoped that no one would notice her weakened state but it was obvious that she was dying, "I sucked all of the water from the river Styx out of Natsu's blood stream, it is poisoning me," Sting and Rogue looked at her. Her stomach was burning as well as her veins, she could feel the water running throughout her body. She guessed she had about ten minutes before the poison took her life.

"But you are immortal, heal it!" Sting said desperately. He was overjoyed at their newest victory but the thought of celebrating without Sonja sickened him. She deserved to go home and celebrate with her family, the people that loved her. She had been surrounded by hate and despair for six months she needed this battle to be over more than anyone.

"I gave up my immortality when Natsu didn't wake up after I took the water out of him," she looked away. She knew that the boys wouldn't take her dying very well. She felt guilty over leaving them.

"What does that mean?" Sting said. He hoped that she wouldn't confirm his suspicions.

Rogue placed a hand on Sting's shoulder, "She is dying and no one can save her," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry boys. I couldn't let my brother kill my mate," she told them.

"Does Natsu know what you did?" Rogue asked.

Sonja shook her head, "Please don't tell him. He wouldn't want to live knowing it was at the cost of someone else's life," she told them. The boys looked at each other in silent agreement, Natsu would understand that his life was at the cost of hers, they loved her too much to let her slip away into memory.

"Take me to Natsu, I want to finish Thorn before I am done," she asked them. She couldn't seem to say out loud that she would be dying in this battle. She looked around and seen her friends fighting, she tried to think about how their lives would change without her. She didn't know them personally for very long but she knew that they were all important to her, if any of them died in this battle she would have been devastated. She protected Fairy Tail and all of Earth-land from the demonic underworld for so long she wondered if the demons might take control after she had gone but hearing Lucy's and Gray's yells as they were fighting swept the thought from her mind. Her friends and the next Fairy Tail generation wouldn't allow the demons or the dark side to rise, they would stand there side by side and never wavering as the demons fell before them. She smiled at the thought of the next generation, she wondered how Fairy Tail would be in ten or twenty years, but she knew that she could trust them with the future.


End file.
